Cross-dressing, Murder, and Love, Oh My!
by Lee Totema
Summary: Gretel has witnessed a murder. So they put her into protective services and send her off to Zephyr Town. The twist? She's living her life as her twin instead. Now cross-dressing, she lives her life while trying to stay safe, earn some money on the way, and also deal with several villagers that have her in their eye. PERMANENT HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Holy! So due to some good criticism I've finally overhauled this chapter and added a lot of info. Realistic info :D Yay! So I have edited this chapter and will be editing the others as well. So I'm happy to say that I've finally to say, read on!**

* * *

A young boy walked toward a simple farm. Passing an old windmill, he looked towards the field that is to his right. He sighed at the small field and goes up the stairs to his new house, his brown hair slightly playing with the wind. A man walked behind him, his face chiseled with his beard and blond hair. He wore a black top hat and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know this is hard for you but it is all we can do." The blond man said. "Hansel, this is your new home." Hansel sighed, not liking the way things are going.

"Felix, I don't know if I can do this. I mean, the farm work won't be too hard. I have worked on a farm all my life thanks to my parents, but the cross-dressing I will have a little hard time with." Hansel said.

Felix sighed, not liking the situation anymore than he was or, truthfully, she was. You see Hansel was really Gretel, a girl that was put under the protection program. She was living quietly on her parents farm on the Sunshine Islands when she accidentally witnessed a murder taking place from a person she couldn't believe. The wealthy son of Will and Lily. The event was still fresh in her mind.

0-0-0

The sun shone in on a mostly empty room. It was sparse of any furniture besides a bed and dresser. Blonde locks pop out beneath the sheets. An alarm goes off and the person shuts it off and gets up. A young girl with sleepy eyes gets up. She puts on a pink sweater, a small rucksack, some shorts and goes downstairs. She spies her mother already on the stove. She was getting her lunch ready for the day no doubt. Her light brown hair falling messily, only pulled behind by a red bandana.

"Good Morning Gretel, sleep well?" She said.

"Yea mostly. Did dad go out already?" Gretel asked.

"He's tending to the animals right now. It's your turn to water the plants this week remember?" She said. Gretel nodded, eating a small slice of bread, before going to the door.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Deliver this over to the yacht. I found these stones for Lily. You know how they rarely come to visit." She said. Gretel nodded. She took the package and the small letter with the words, 'From Chelsea' with her as she went out to do her daily chores. Life on Sunshine Islands was slow, peaceful and monotone. It didn't bother Gretel in the slightest. She loved the peace in the islands and has already set her future plans within her family's farm. She was the one next in line to take the ranch from her parents. After watering the plants, she started to make her way past the bridge. Saying hello to every passing villager.

"You're up early." Gretel looked behind her to see her twin brother Hansel. He had short brown hair with the same brown eyes as hers.

"Hansel! I thought you were still at the mainland. How'd it go with Zephyr Town?" She said, giving him a light hug.

"It went great. I start in a week." He said, walking with her.

"I can't believe it. I never thought you would ever leave." Gretel said.

"Aww, is someone missing me already?" Hansel teased.

"No! Anyway, you better go and say hi to our parents. They've been worried sick!" Gretel said, leaving to deliver the package. Hansel shook his head and chuckled.

Gretel finally arrived at the yacht and marveled at the beauty. She always wondered how her mom became such good friends with rich people like Uncle Will and Aunt Lily. She never got along with their son, Sol. He's always made fun of her since they were children and she distanced herself from him as much as she could. Good thing too since he began to stray off the deep end. Rumor around the islands say that he was stricken off the will of his inheritance. The yacht was empty without Lily's servants. It was really odd. It was usually bustling with activity.

"Hello?" Gretel said. She didn't receive a response. She went through rooms but all of the ones she visited were empty.

'That's weird. I wonder where is everyone?' Gretel thought to herself. She decided to go to the lower decks in case she missed something. Even there it was empty. She sighed and decided to leave, until she heard a few muffled voices. She followed them to a halfway opened door.

"I can't believe you forced me to do this. If only you followed my simple orders, then you wouldn't be in this situation." A teasing voice said which Gretel recognized as Sol. She looked and in a mirror she saw Sol with his long blonde hair tied up in a loose ponytail. He was wearing black and gold Chinese clothes. What surprised her was that there was someone tied in a chair in front of him.

"Look Sol, I did what I could ok!? I got a family and kids! You promised me that once I did it you'd let me go." The man said.

"It's not my fault my parents took me out of their will. I had to make do with what I had. Drugs, gambling, pimping out women. I had to do it in order to stay in money, but you had to go and lose the goods." Sol said, picking up a dagger. Gretel had a sinking feeling in her stomach as to how this situation would go, but she couldn't look away. "And now I've got the cops on my back, trying to enter these pitiful islands to search me. If you had just done what I've told you..."

"There was no way I would use those girls to smuggle your drugs! There's so much you can do Sol, and that was just inhumane." The man argued.

"Yes, and this is too." Sol said, stabbing the man's hand. He screamed in agony which sent goosebumps up Gretel's spine. "You should have thought twice before double crossing me."

"You...hah...You won't get away with this!" The man shouted at him. Sol laughed maniacally.

"You forget my friend, by the time they've realized you're not in their custody, you will be long gone." Sol said, grabbing the dagger and pulling it out, making the man scream out in pain again. Gretel looked away and tried to will herself to move but her legs were jelly. The man kept screaming and it felt like an eternity until Gretel only heard silence. She took a look and the man had a dagger protruding from his chest, right above his heart. It was then that Gretel took her cue and silently tried to walk out until a squeak came from one of the spots she stepped on. Not looking back, she silently ran up to the top deck and out towards the bridge. She kept running and running until she reached her farm.

She ran into the house and slammed the door behind her. Hansel was eating a sandwich in the kitchen when she did so.

"Gretel? You ok? You look like a ghost." Hansel said before Gretel flung herself and sobbed into his chest. She didn't care that she was a 20 year old woman who hasn't cried since she was a little girl. She was scared beyond her mind and sought her twin's comfort. Hansel didn't need to be told anything. He patted her head until she calmed down. Unfortunately, life wouldn't let her relax. A knock on the door came and Gretel became deadly silent. She looked at the door as if death was right behind it. The person knocked again and Hansel looked at her as she shook her head 'no.'

"Excuse me? This is Detective Blue of the mainland. I'm here to ask a few questions." A rough voice said behind the door. Gretel crumpled on the floor and Hansel went to answer the door. There stood a fairly muscular man with a checkered formal shirt and jeans. On his head was a cap with UMA in the front. "Good Afternoon, my name is Blue. I'm here to ask a few questions about a suspect on the island. Is this a good time?" Hansel looked to his sister and she nodded. He put on a big smile.

"Of course, come in. I think we might be able to give you some information." Hansel said. Blue came in. He noticed how Gretel was on the floor. She was wiping a few tears as Hansel took a bite out of his sandwich and showed Blue the couch.

"Are you sure this is-"

"Sol murdered someone!" Gretel suddenly shouted causing Blue to flinch and Hansel to cough, choking on his sandwich. "Iwasonlydelieveringsomethingformom,noonewasthere,whichwasreallyweirdandthen-"

"Woah, woah...woah." Blue started. He grabbed Gretel's shoulders. She had a new fresh wave of sobs coming out of her eyes and Hansel drinking something to stop his fit. "Ok. Start from the very beginning, and slowly."

"Ok." Gretel sniffed. "I went to deliver something to Lily, Sol's mom, for my mom. W-when I went down t-to..." Gretel cleared her throat. "No one was there, s-so I went b-below deck a-and Sol was with a man. I-I didn't recognize him. He was t-talking a-about drugs and prostetution and gambling and losing something! T-then he..." She gulped. "He grabbed a dagger and killed him." She finally squeaked out. She sobbed into her hands until Hansel came and hugged her.

"Well, this was the break we've been looking for. The suspect we've been trying to catch is Sol. We've been gathering evidence against him for the past 6 months but all of our eyewitnesses have been disappearing one by one. I know you've been through much in such a short amount of time, but we have to get you out of this island before he knows about what you've seen." Blue said.

"How would he know that it was her? He didn't see her." Hansel said, not minding that his sister was cleaning her nose on his shirt.

"Did you leave the package?" Blue asked.

"No, I still have the bag and le-" Gretel said before noticing something. The letter was missing. "T-t-the letter! It's gone! I'm dead, I'm gonna die! He's gonna kill me!" Gretel began panicking and hyperventilating, a bad habit she had since she was small.

"Calm down, calm down! We can get you off the island, we can put you in protective services, everything will be fine." Blue said.

"But you said all your eyewitnesses have disappeared. How can I trust you to take care of her?" Hansel said. He was patting his sister's back, trying to calm her down. Blue sighed and pinched his nose. "I don't know, but I will figure something out. I won't let another person die by his hands. I can't think of any place...Wait, can I assume you're farmers?" Blue asked, both of them nodded. "I know of a town hidden in the mountains that's looking for a farmer. We can have you placed there if they're willing to cooperate."

"Is the name Zephyr Town?" Hansel asked. "Yea, how did you know?" Blue wondered.

"I already applied there and they have accepted me. In couple of days they should have all my furnishings and equipment. I've been trying to work for them for the past couple of months. I don't think they'll like being inconvenienced like that."

"Damn." Blue swore. Now what?

"But I do have an idea." Hansel said with a cunning smile.

0-0-0

Gretel sat in a chair with a small bag containing her brother's clothes. She pulled down her hair and looked at it. It was brown now. It was the same color as her brother's. She had signed all the papers for witness protection while Blue was with her. A man with black hair and a suit came into the room.

"Hey Harris. Nice suit." Blue said.

"Hey yourself. Got yourself into some trouble again, haven't you?" Harris joked and Blue shrugged. "Alright. Gretel, my name is Harris. I'm with the Marshal Service and I will be conducting the transfer over to your new life." He saw down on the table and looked over the papers. "Due to the previous eyewitnesses disappearances, we will be doing things a little differently according to Blue's suggestion. You will be your brother Hansel and we will relocate you over to Zephyr town once all the furnishings have arrived. Until then, we will hold you for a temporary time. Zephyr Town is a farming community and, with your background, you will be their resident farmer. This has been chosen due to your previous occupation. During your stay here you are not to contact your family in any shape or form. No computer messages, no phone calls, no letters. You must keep yourself hidden from the outside world, for now. Protocol states that when we inform you of your testimony, we have to place an officer for your protection. I believe that Blue here will be sufficient enough but if he won't, I will place another for you."

"We have talked to the Mayor and he has agreed to all of our requests and has also informed us of his...past. He will be your guardian for your stay there. Until we call upon you, you must have an ongoing job. If you have any debts, pay them off right now. Now that we got all that out of the way, you will spend your time with me until we can send you off to Zephyr Town." Harris described. Gretel nodded and went with him. Blue gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze before she left.

It was a silent three days before she was able to finally go into Zephyr Town. Her name is now her brother's. Her entire identity gone. She had never felt so alone.

'Hansel, how did you get me into this mess? Convincing me to cross-dress as you. Taking over the farm in Zephyr Town. Changing my name! I even had to dye my hair!' Gretel thought as she laid in an unknown bed. 'At least with this I'll be safe but, it was so sudden. Just last week I was watering the plants and helping with the animals. Now I'm sleeping in a foreign bed, in a town I don't even know. Mom and Dad, they don't even know anything. Oh why did this have to happen?' Gretel started to cry again, thinking back onto Blue's words.

"Now that we have your testimony, we can finally arrest him. I'll let you know of the dates of the court when you're needed. Until then, stay low, don't attract attention to yourself and don't contact your family at all. I'll keep you posted."

"I just wanna go home and be safe. Hansel, why couldn't you come with me?" Gretel whispered as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**BIG THANK YOU TO NENELATA FOR YOUR SUGGESTIONS! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This has been edited~ :D**

* * *

Gretel woke up when she heard her door knocked. She barely got any sleep last night due to all the things that happened the week before. She rubbed her eyes, took a big breath, and opened the door.

"Good morning Gretel, may I come in?" Blue said, tipping his hat to her. She nodded and let him in. The house was fairly simple. Small single bed, a bookcase, calender, simple vase. There was also door to the storage in the living room and a small wall separating the kitchen from the rest of the house. "I see you've already made yourself home. How are you adjusting?"

"I've only been here for a day and a night and I'm already missing everything." Gretel said, sitting down on the table in the middle.

"Your hair looks good." Blue commented but she stared at the table, not really focusing on anything. "We have Sol in custody. Now it's only a waiting game. Since he comes from a well off family, he will be hiring the most expensive lawyer in the country. We have with plenty of evidence against him. He won't stand a chance. You will be key in bringing him down Gretel, I hope you know that." Blue said and she nodded. He sighed, knowing anything he said will not make her any happier. "I'll call you or sen you a letter to remind you of dates of when you need to come in." Blue sighed before there was another knock on the door. Gretel went and opened.

"Good Morning Gretel! I know you have had a very bad day yesterday but fear not! I will make sure your time here in Zephyr Town will be as happy as I can!" Mayor Felix announced, flexing his arms. Blue and Gretel stared at him until Gretel started laughing. "That's the spirit!" Felix said, laughing along as well. "Oh Detective Blue, I didn't see you there."

"It's ok. I was just here to inform Gretel of a few important things. I won't get in your way." Blue said, tipping his hat and excusing himself.

"Well Gretel, since you've been raised in a farm all your life, I guess explaining how to manage one on your own would be a bit redundant. I did bring your tools. If you would follow me, after you're dressed of course." Felix said, going outside. Gretel sighed before the light in her eyes died out a bit. She put on her brother's clothes and went outside.

0-0-0

Spring in Zephyr Town was different than Sunshine Islands. There wasn't much humidity so your clothes didn't stick to you. The air was salty since they were near the ocean. There wasn't too many flowers growing unless you went further inland. The water was also so cold when you dipped your feet in it. Gretel found herself admiring the forest, the trees, the flower beds, the wind that blew her brown hair. It was so different. She could see why it appealed to her brother. She walked around for a bit, following the trail. She had to introduce herself to the villagers of course. It's not like she could just be a shut in. Besides, Felix said that she had to be a part of their grand bazaar, whatever that is.

She saw a man with light brown hair wavy hair, an easel and pencil in hand wearing a checkered hat with matching paints. He was staring out from underneath a pair of trees. A small smile on his face.

'Ok you can do this, just go and introduce yourself. Remember you're Hansel, not Gretel, act like Hansel...that won't be too hard, hopefully.' Gretel thought to herself.

"Um, Hello? I'm...Hansel, the new farmer." Gretel said. He turned to look at her with a blank look. 'Oh no, I said something weird didn't I? I totally did, I messed this up!' She thought with a panic until he took a long yawn and stretched.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not really awake in the morning. Um Hansel right?" He said.

'Yay! I didn't mess it up!'

"Oh yea, Hansel, Nice to meet you." Gretel said, shaking his hand.

"Angelo, I'm the artist around town. I really loved the nature here which is why I stayed. I heard about you from Felix. It's good to have a farmer around, maybe now he'll get some customers in his bazaar." Angelo said.

"Bazaar?" Gretel said confused.

"Oh. He hasn't told you? This town used to be a world famous bazaar. In recent times, it hasn't gone so well." Angelo explained, a light wind playing with his hair. "But a farmer always changes things." He smiled sweetly and Gretel found herself relaxing a bit more.

'Maybe all the villagers are as nice as him. One can only hope.' She thought.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I still need to introduce myself to the other villagers." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time. If you're around the area, my lodge is just past the third windmill, right in front of the river. If I'm not there, I'm usually walking around the village. Nice to meet you." Angelo said and they bid their farewells. She went down the slope as she noticed the windmill in the distance. 'Hm, I also have a windmill on my farm, I wonder what they're for?' Her thought was interrupted from giggles. She saw two girls that looked exactly the same, with their outfits differing them. One blue, one red, but both with the same pink hair and same exact outfit. They were playing with a young boy. The young boy noticed, pointed, and they all ran towards her.

'Kids, I haven't dealt with kids in who knows how long!'

"So are you really the new farmer?" The boy said.

"Of course he is! Didn't you see him with Felix a week ago?" The girl with the red outfit said.

"Yea, but he didn't say anything. I didn't know Mayor Felix hired him!" The boy said.

"Um...please don't fight...Kevin, Cindy..." The girl with blue said quietly.

"We're not fighting Lauren." Cindy said. "So you are the new farmer right?" She said, crossing her arms.

'Woah, big personality there.'

"Yea, my name is Hansel-"

"Do you like bugs?! I like bugs, I really like big bugs like the Hercules beetle did you know that they come in the summer? And, and there are tons of butterflies right now!" Kevin started with one breath and she hide a laugh.

"Where I came from, we didn't have a lot of bugs like that." She said, 'None of the trees we have here.'

"No bugs!" Kevin said.

"I'd like to live there then. I hate bugs!" Cindy said. "Do you have flowers?"

The questions kept coming and Gretel found herself answering most of them. She felt a little lighter on her feet. She said good-bye to the kids and started on her path around town. She met with Wilbur and Isaac who were on their way to inspect the windmill on her farm. They were planning to fix it up. Apparently the windmill on her farm is used for fermenting and is capable of making many items. Gretel requested a list and they said that there was one already in there. She reminded herself to look at it sometime.

Over the course of the day, she met with more and more villagers. Claire and Nellie were the mothers of the kids. Raul told her of how she can come and shop for some necessities on the farm. Finally she felt a bit tired and decided to check out the cafe in the town square.

The bell rang when the door opened and a sweet air wafted out. It immediately made her mouth water.

"Oh, are you the new farmer?" A young boy said, wearing a purple hat with short light coffee brown hair and pale green eyes.

"Oh yea. My name is Hansel." Gretel said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet'cha. My name's Dirk. If you see Ivan around, he's my older brother. Right now he's out of town, teaching at the city down the mountain." Dirk said. "Hey, Joan! Marian! The new farmer's here!" He shouted. An old woman with a gentle smile and a very pretty lady came out of the kitchen in the back. Gretel blushed when she saw the woman.

'Woah, pretty.'

"This is Joan and Marian. They own this place, I just help out from time to time." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh you do more than that dear. Very pleasant to meet you young man." Joan said, while Gretel quickly straightened up some more.

"No, it's a pleasure meeting you madam. You have a lovely place here." Gretel said and Joan laughed. "Oh dearie, you don't have to be so tense, I don't bite much." She giggled and Gretel chuckled.

"It's nice to have a new face around here, I'm sure that you'll enjoy yourself here." Marian said, causing Gretel to blush some more.

"O-oh, yea, um, le-let me introduce myself. I'm Hansel." Gretel said. Marian giggled which made Gretel feel more embarrased.

"Would you like some tea? You will have to buy it but I do give away my recipes, if you're interested." Joan said.

"Oh sure, I'd love some." Gretel said. Joan asked for Dirk to get it while Joan and Marian went to the register.

'Marian is so pretty. I wish I was pretty as her, but unfortunately I look so unfeminine I actually pass off as my brother.' Gretel thought, banging her head against the table. She sighed. Thinking about her brother has her thinking about home.

"Hey, you ok?" Dirk asked, bringing her tea.

"Oh, yea. Just thinking about home, is all." She said, sighing.

"Hmm. I think you need some fresh air. Hey! I'm going outside for a bit!" Dirk shouted. "Let's go!" Hansel followed him out to a table. The wind was low for the day but still a relaxing breeze. Dirk took a big breath and let it out. "Nothing like some fresh tea during a nice day." They sat down while Gretel took a sip.

"So, why'd you come out to Zephyr Town of all places?" Dirk asked.

"Change of scenery mostly." She said, 'And also to get away from a rich drug lord who caught me watching him murder someone.' She thought to herself.

"Don't worry about anything. Everybody is really friendly here. Antoinette and Freya are a little bit on the cold side but that's nothing big really. Oh hey Sherry!" Dirk said, standing up and waving to someone. Gretel looked behind her and she saw the epitomy of a sweet natured girl. Her amber colored hair coming down in long waves, her blue hat and dress accentuated it. Gretel stood up and knocked her chair over. Ever since she was young, she has always loved cute things.

'Wah! I would love to be her friend!'

"Hello Dirk." She said in a sweet honey voice.

"He-"

"My name is Hansel! Is that really your natural hair color, it looks so soft and beautiful! You look really, really cute!" Gretel said, coming up to Sherry, before realizing that probably made her look like an idiot. Sherry blushed which caused Gretel to step away. "I-I-I'm so sorry! It's just you look, I mean, it's just-" Sherry giggled behind her hand which caused Gretel to pull her hat down over her face in embarrassment.

"I can see why father chose you to fix up the farm." Sherry said with a giggle.

"Father?" Gretel asked.

"Yep, Mayor Felix is her dad." Dirk said, elbowing her in the ribs playfully.

"Oh, um, well. I just feel a bit foolish now." Gretel said.

'Kill me.'

"Don't worry about it. It's nice meeting you Hansel. I think you knocked over your tea." Sherry said. Sure enough, the tea was dripping onto the floor.

"Oh, sorry Dirk, I'll clean it up!" Gretel said before Dirk fully laughed in her face. "W-what?" She pouted as Dirk continued to laugh and Sherry joined with him too. 'I'm making a fool out of myself.' A sudden breeze came causing Gretel to sneeze and realize that a couple of butterflies flew around her.

"Well, I promised Antoinette to meet her near the waterfall. Nice to meet you Hansel." Sherry said, walking away while Gretel waved at her. Dirk gave her a smug look.

"What?" She said.

"You like her don't you?" Dirk asked, causing her to blush. "N-no I don't!"

'Yea that was convincing.'

"Well, you're gonna have to work for it. Lloyd is a really good friend with Mayor Felix, and he's one of the more successful vendors in the bazaar." Dirk said.

"I said, I don't like her. She was just cute, and...I like...cute things. Stop looking at me like that!" Gretel shouted while Dirk gave her another smug look.

'Well, at least I made a friend.'

* * *

**Gretel likes cute things which also includes cute girls. I do too. When someone is good looking, I say so. Yes I have called a few sexy mamma's, don't judge me. I have to remind you that I'm modeling Gretel after myself sooooo a lot of my weirdness will be rubbing off on her.**

**Please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**This has been edited~ :D**

* * *

Gretel left Dirk and made her way down the trail towards the third windmill. The sky was becoming a bit dark. She checked her watch and saw that it was almost six. She saw the third windmill and, from across the river, she saw a young man that kinda looked like Dirk. She crossed the bridge and also saw Angelo's lodge. She made sure to keep that in mind in case she wanted to visit him.

"Um, Hello. My name is Hansel. I'm the new farmer in town." She introduced herself.

"Hello and Good Evening. My name is Ivan, the older brother of Dirk. It's also nice to meet you." Ivan said, giving her a handshake. His hair was the same light coffee color of Dirk's but he was wearing formal clothing and had no hat on.

"Oh I know. I was actually with him for most part of the day. He's a pretty good guy. He told me you were off tutoring." She said.

"Yes, I teach the kids in the city, but I come back and relax a bit before going home. This is my favorite spot. I have always loved how the river calms me down." Ivan said.

"It's strange to see rivers, for me at least. There wasn't any where I lived." She said. 'And the water was never as clear as here.'

"Really? What was your former home like?" Ivan asked.

"Hot, humid, sometimes unbearable, but it was home. Now I'm trying to make this place like my home." Hansel said.

"Well, I hope that we are making that a bit more easier. I know moving to a brand new place can take a bit of a transition, but we try to be friendly as much as we can." Ivan said.

"I don't want to take too much of your time. I still need to introduce myself to the hotel staff as well." Gretel said. They said their farewells and up the hill she went into the hotel. It reminded her of the Mayor's mansion in the islands, making her remember Will and Lily and also Sol. She started to get a chill in front of the doors. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

'He's not here. He's not here. He's not here.' She kept chanting to herself. The door opened to her surprise and out came a girl with a pink and white maid outfit with her blonde hair up in tight curls.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was out here!" She said in a giddy voice.

"You're cute." Gretel said unknowingly which made the girl blush. 'Gah, I did it again!' "I'm sorry, that came out of nowhere! I'm the new farmer!" Gretel said, being embarrassed yet again. The blonde hair girl giggled.

"It's ok. I'm always being called cute. My name is Daisy. I'm the maid at the hotel, but right now I'm off. It's nice to meet you...?"

"Ah, Hansel." She said.

"So nice to meet you!" Daisy giggled.

'I really need stop complimenting all the cute girls. It just makes me seem weird.'

"Oh well. I still need to introduce myself to the other hotel staff." She started.

"Oh right. Well, don't be a stranger!" Daisy said, almost skipping her way down the trail. Gretel cleared her throat and came into the hotel. It shined with cleanliness and gave a nice fancy feeling.

"Why good evening, you must be the new farmer in the village." An old woman said. She looked older than Joan, her hair grey and on top of it a pink hat.

"Do come in." An older gentleman said to her. He had glasses and a mustache, which he was tending to before picking up a teacup.

"Oh yes my name is Hansel. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"It's nice to meet you too. We are the proprietors of this hotel. If you have family over, feel free to tell them to rent a room." The older lady said. "Ah where are my manners. My name is Ethel and this is my husband Stuart."

"Nice you meet you, young man." He said, taking a sip.

"I'll make sure to forward the message, and thank you. I know we just met but it is getting late. It's a bit of a walk to get back to the farm." Gretel said.

"Oh don't worry about that my dear. We know that you will be working hard on getting your crops grown so you can sell at the bazaar. There is also a secret way, right behind this hotel, to get to your house in a jiffy. We are glad that you presented yourself to us. Have a nice trip home." Ethel said, giving a smile.

"Thank you, and excuse me." Gretel said.

"Such a polite young man." She heard Stuart say before closing the doors behind her. She went up the train and saw a small cliff. She climb up a bit before realize this led right into town square. She jumped and landed on the cobblestone, the houses lit up now that night has fallen. She walked down until she saw a family muscular Mayor.

"Ah Hansel! Good evening! Off to your farm?" He asked.

"Yea, but before that I want to ask something: What's the bazaar everyone has been talking about?" She asked.

"Ah yes, I assumed your brother explained to you, but I guess not. Please come into my house and I'll tell you." She went up the trail and came into Felix's house. It was pretty big and felt cozy inside. She followed him up the stairs and into an office.

"What we, at Zephyr Town, used to be known as a world bazaar. People from all over visited our town, our vendors, and the town was very prosperous, but that prosperity didn't last. Eventually the vendors chose to sell their items elsewhere, less people visited and eventually our residential farmer chose to move as well. Our bazaar has grown smaller and smaller until only Lloyd, Joan, Raul and his brother were left. This is were you come in. I have a dream of making this bazaar worldwide once more. Not only are you able to keep the profits from your sales, you will also help in making our bazaar big again. That was the plan at least, until you, instead of your brother came. I don't want you to be in more trouble if this bazaar becomes popular. You can choose not to participate, if that is what you want." Felix said.

Gretel thought about it. On the one hand she'd be making a lot of money selling things. On the other hand, if the bazaar actually gets popular and marketed, there was always the increased chance that Sol might be able to find her. Her gut feeling told her he was already trying to find her anyway. So really, what's there to lose?

"Don't worry Major Felix, I would be glad to help you." Gretel said. Felix laughed boisterously and slapped her on the back, causing her to almost fall.

"I knew you'd agree with me! Excellent, the first bazaar is this Saturday! You can stock up on anything you'd like to see. I'll show you to your stand 2 hours before the bazaar opens, so be there! Now I won't take up more of your time. You have a farm to take care of." Felix said and Gretel was on her way. She found another shortcut right behind his house and was able to make her way to her farm in record time.

'Huh, a bazaar. I wonder how my family would react.'

0-0-0

Sol sat in his private cell. The perks of being enormously rich. He remembered the disappointing eyes of his parents as he was dragged away in cuffs. The judging looks from the islanders, the pathetic sobbing of the so-called 'friends' he grew up with. The detective with that 'already won' smirk on his face.

He knew, nothing escaped him. The letter that Gretel had forgotten, easily told him who was the last piece in the puzzle. Evidence be damned, as Gretel was the only person who could really put him in jail. Truthfully, he wasn't even that mad. He was still giving out orders and still doing what he can to give himself a nice nest egg to sit on, while his parents stripped him of his birthright. Humility can go drown in a pond somewhere. He never understood why his parents chose that embarrassing place of an island to call home, when they could have gone somewhere more suited to people like them.

How he hated that island. How he hated it more when his parents said that he'd been cut off. No more money for him. That's why he turned to the way he was. That's why he sold the drugs, used the woman, did anything to make money. He didn't care if the way he did it was wrong, as long as he got a form of payment. A lifestyle of grandeur isn't as easy to maintain without money.

The police thought they had him with insurmountable evidence, but just like the other witnesses who just 'disappeared' he will also make sure that this girl goes away as well.

He comes out of his cell, passing the inmates and ignoring their stares. Yes, it was hard being such an attractive man but with a glare that could pierce lead. They often left him to his own devices. He went outside and saw them workout, play sports, or just be lazy. The birds chirp in the trees outside the fence. One black pigeon flew and took his place on Sol's shoulder. He takes out a small rolled up paper and gives it to the pigeon, unbeknownst to the guards. The pigeon flew away and he smirked. Soon, the pest would know it's last breath, just like the others.

The pigeon flew high and fast, finally landing on a perch outside an apartment. The man inside opened the window and the pigeon came in and left the note on the desk, before flying away.

A man with long silver hair and an effeminate face rolled it out.

'Deal with the blonde pest. Gretel.'

The man smirked, recognizing the handwriting from his favorite employer. He flicked the hair out of his eyes, his bracelet making slight ringing noises, his pale green eyes looking at the city underneath his window.

"Well now, time to get to work."

0-0-0

Springtime was the best time for turnips, potatoes and cabbages because apparently that's all the seeds available in the village at this time read the manual. Gretel woke up early in the morning like usual and started to read some of the books to get ahead in the type of farming here in the mountains. She'd have to be prepared for anything.

After reading and watering her turnips, she decided for a small walk through the forest. As she crossed the bridge, she decided to go the other path in the trail and found a lodge with a hammock outside.

"Amazing that I didn't see it yesterday, maybe my eyes are going bad." She said, looking at it as she walked past. The door opened revealing a young man with dark eyes, black hair and robe with blue accents. His hair was in a turban like head cover. His glasses shifted slightly before he corrected them again.

"Oh, you must be the new farmer who moved in." He said.

"Yep. My name is Hansel. Nice to meet you." Gretel said. Lloyd raised his eyes but said nothing else.

"Are you going to be helping us with the bazaar? A lot of people dropped when the last farmer left." Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. I decided to help Felix with his idea. It's gonna be great! It's my first time doing something like this. I'm actually a little bit nervous." Gretel said, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Don't be. As long as you sell fast and answer some of the customer's questions right, you'll be fine." Lloyd said.

"What do you sell in the bazaar?" She asked.

"I sell ores and precious stones that I've found in my travels. You can also use them to make jewelry or give your tools upgrades if you want them." Lloyd explained.

"Woah! That's so cool! I can't to see them." Gretel giggled. He smiled.

"I am on my way of purchasing a few more down in the city. See you later." Lloyd said and Gretel waved him goodbye. She went off exploring, trying to memorize the land so she won't be getting lost here and there. She noticed a lot of fishing spots and put a mental note to buy a fishing pole. She gathered a few flowers, hoping to give a few to the townspeople. As she took the trail once more she saw a petite girl with ice blue hair coming towards her. Her dark violet eyes were striking, her pale skin going well with her white and blue dress and the ribbon in her hair accentuated her overall appearance.

"You must be the new farmer." She said but Gretel couldn't help but stare at her.

'Beautiful.' She grabbed a magic blue flower and presented it to her.

"It's for you, it's as beautiful as your eyes." She said. It caused the girl to blush which really stood out on her pale cheeks.

"Wh-what, well. Thank you." She said and took the flower.

"My name is Hansel, what's yours?"

"Antoinette." She said.

"That's a really pretty name, it suits you." Gretel said, causing her to blush some more.

"Hmph. Well of course it does, but don't you have work to do? Or do you really have enough spare time to pick flowers for absolute strangers?" She said.

"Oh, um, I just finished. I thought I would give flowers to the villagers since all of them welcomed me into the village." Gretel said.

"Well don't let me keep you." Antoinette said, walking briskly, leaving Gretel wondering if she did something to make her mad.

* * *

**What's with me and my obsession with using commas for periods? I hate that english wasn't my first language, oh well.**

**Please review :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**This has been edited~ :3**

* * *

"So you've never captured a bug before?" Kevin asked.

"Nope, never even tried. How do you do it?" Gretel asked. At the moment, they were in the cliffs behind Angelo's lodge. She followed Kevin, hoping that he wouldn't hurt himself. When he told her he's been climbing those cliffs since before he could walk it gave her a bit more security. Then again, he is still a little boy. Butterflies occasionally flew over towards them. Kevin told her that she could catch them and also sell them.

"You can catch a few with your hands like grasshoppers or frogs when they come out when it rains. Or you can use a net. I can use my hands because I'm a master!" Kevin said, crossing his arms and pumping out his chest proudly.

"Show me master Kevin!" Gretel said. She bowed low, playing along.

"I will show you the ways of catching bugs!" Kevin said, patting her head.

Dirk was enjoying his time in the forest, sitting down next to the twin trees near Hansel's house. He stretched his arms and leaned back on the tree. 'Ah, this is the life.' Dirk thought. He was watching some butterflies fly around in the air, before seeing a brown blur catch one. That brown blur turned out to be Hansel. The same Hansel that was falling towards him.

Hansel landed on top of Dirk with a big 'oomph' and the butterfly flew away.

"Aw! I actually had that one! Huh? Oh sorry Dirk!" He stood up and helped Dirk up.

"Nah, that's fine, nice flying skills." Dirk chuckled. He looked Hansel up and down. He was covered with small cuts, dirt, and grass stains. His clothes looked slightly damp as well. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh, Kevin was showing me to catch bugs. Can you believe I'm actually catching them with my hands!? This is so awesome! I never got to do this stuff back home!" He said, waving his arms excitedly.

"Hey! You catch it?" Kevin shouted from the cliff heading towards Felix's house.

"Nah! It flew away but at least Dirk caught me!" Hansel said and smiled towards Dirk.

That's when that tug on his heart started. Kevin launched himself and Hansel caught him, playing jet and landing in the flower bed. Dirk chuckled and launched himself at them, making a dog pile. All of them started laughing.

"So which bugs have you caught?" Dirk said sitting up.

"Well so far just a couple of butterflies and grasshoppers. Kevin said the real bugs don't come until summer." Hansel said.

"Yep, that's when you can catch the big beetles and cicadas! Summer is awesome!" Kevin said.

"It should be better than back home. We have so many typhoons hit us during summer." Hansel said, contemplating. Dirk thought he saw him being sad but his focus was ruined by Kevin.

"Typhoons? Did you leave near a beach?!" Kevin asked.

"You could say that. That was the only saving grace of summer back home. Going out to the beach, swimming collecting seashells, eating delicious summer food from the vendors, but it'd be interesting seeing what summer is like in the mountains." Hansel said, looking out towards the river below.

There it was again. That same sad look.

"We get really bad storms here too, but at least they won't affect your crops. People can still go out too, but mom never lets me. She's worried I might fall in the river." Kevin said with a pout.

"You should listen to your mom, they almost always know best." Hansel said causing both of them to laugh.

It was just pure sadness.

"Let's go to the cafe Hansel!" Dirk suddenly said. Hansel and Kevin looked at each other, confused.

"Ok?" Hansel said as Dirk grabbed his arm and headed there.

"See you later Master Kevin!" Hansel shouted.

"Good luck on bug hunting!" Kevin shouted as they walked down the steep trail. Dirk held on tight. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was seeing people unhappy. Every time Hansel talked of home, there was sadness etched on his face.

"Hey Dirk, you ok?" Hansel said.

"Yea, I just got this big craving for some sweets and I thought you might want some." Dirk said.

"Sure, you're paying right?" Hansel said. Dirk stopped in his tracks. He forgot his wallet at the house. He looked towards Hansel and laughed sheepishly. Hansel laughed. "I'll cover this time, but next time you're paying. Also, can you let go of my arm?" Dirk let go and scratched his head in embarrasment.

Dirk wouldn't realize his feelings until later, but now, he just wanted to make a new friend smile from the heart.

0-0-0

Sunshine Islands where slow, peaceful, boring. At least that what he thought when Sol sent him here to do some digging as to where this Gretel character went. No one payed him any mind. Just another tourist from the mainland. The people went on with their business. He still found it surprising that the islands were able to survive like this. The reason is because of the volcanic soil from previous eruptions making it extremely fertile, but that has been gone for a long time.

As he crossed the bridge to get to Sol's yacht, he accidentally knocked into a girl with the same silver hair as him. She was wearing a pink dress. His sunglasses got knocked off.

"Oh I'm sorry, here you go!" The girl said, noticing his pale green eyes. "I haven't seen you around. What's your name?" He smiled and put the sunglasses back on.

"Skye." He excused himself. He walked around the houses to seem inconspicuous. He also took out a camera from his bag, taking useless photos to not seem suspicious.

He eventually came upon the yacht but it had police tape over the entrance. He looked towards the sun. It was high noon. There was no way he'd be able to sneak onto it to get rid of some evidence. He goes back towards the diner and orders some curry.

"So I hear that Sol, the son of Will and Lily, was arrested earlier this week." A man said a couple of seats down.

"I heard that he killed a man in the yacht, but the police found nothing." A woman said in a low whisper.

"Where did you hear that?"

"The daughter of Chelsea and Mark saw it with her own eyes! I think Sol had her killed! No one has heard from her for the past week and yesterday I saw her mom sobbing in the middle of the road!" She said in a harsh whisper.

'Nope, she's not dead yet.' Skye thought, eating his curry. 'But she will be, as soon as I find her. Better check up on the farm later tonight if I'm going to get a clue as to where she went to.'

0-0-0

"Mmm! So good. I love sugar cookies and milk." Gretel said, chewing light and savoring the taste. "My compliments to the chef!" She shouted.

"Thank you." Joan giggled. Gretel felt a lot better than before when she was talking about her home. Every time she thought about them it made her heart sting. This was a perfect way to distract herself. Having a friend to do it with is also not bad.

"You're really good with the ladies aren't you?" Dirk laughed, eating his own cookies.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Gretel asked.

"Every single girl you've met has had something to say about you. I just wonder how you'll react with Freya." Dirk said.

"What do you mean something to say about me?" Hansel asked.

"Oh nothing, just that you become like a fool in love with every single one of them, try to stick with at least one. You even made Antoinette blush!" Dirk said. Gretel pouted. She has to curb that habit.

She was a girl yes, but she have always appreciated cute and beautiful girls due to her low self-esteem. She didn't have boobs, she barely had buttocks. She didn't even have a defined waist. No wonder she was able to pass as a man!

Her mom said it's because she didn't eat enough. She just wasn't fat. Which is why she shows her admiration through others, but still some caught her eye. It wasn't love. She just admires how some woman were so pretty and beautiful.

'I have to be careful. I don't want to be known as creepy. Men don't just go up and tell a girl he's pretty without some intentions.' She thought.

"Hey. Earth to Hansel." Dirk said, waving his hand in front of her.

"Huh?" She said and Dirk started to laugh. "Whaf?"

"You zoned out so hard, you forgot to chew!" Dirk said and yes the cookie was still sticking out of her mouth. For that, she stuffed two cookies in her mouth, which made him laugh harder.

The bell rang and in came Sherry. She saw the commotion and decided to sneak up on Gretel.

"Hello." She said. It caused Gretel to choke slightly. She drank the milk really fast to try to help with it.

"Sh-Sherry, hi, um so, hello?" Gretel said.

'I wish I can touch her hair and braid it. Oh if only I wasn't in disguise. We could have been best friends! But I can't, no creepiness.' She thought. Sherry giggled and Dirk was trying to keep himself from laughing. She looked between them, wondering what was going on.

"You have a milk mustache." Sherry said.

'No I would've embarrassed myself too much to have been her best friend.'

0-0-0

Lloyd looked over his stock. He made sure to take out a few that he wasn't able to sell last time. 'Copper. Silver. I need to fix the prices. They inflated a bit.' There was a knock on the door and he looked to the clock. It was almost nine. He sighed and pinched his nose bridge, his habit when he's stressed. He went and opened and there stood the new farmer.

"Good Evening. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Mayor Felix said that you have some of the pricing sheets for the items on the farm." Hansel said.

"Yeah, come in. I'll have to search for them. Make yourself at home." Lloyd said. Hansel came in and took a look around. There were a lot of bookshelves, carpets, papers and stock around with the kitchen and his bedroom in the back.

Lloyd went to one of his bookshelves and started searching. It's been a while since anyone had need of it. He saw Hansel fidget while looking around. Considering he hasn't clean up his table, of course he wouldn't be able to sit down. There was another thing bothering him. Hansel was a strange young man. There was something about his demeanor. And his voice sounded odd, but he couldn't figure out why.

'Best not to linger too much on it. He's a new person, and a new vendor. More competition. Considering there are no mines here, he won't be able on getting ores. Still, I know how people love their fresh produce.' Lloyd thought. He wasn't competitive. At least not too much. He finally found the small booklet while Hansel focused on his vase of dried up flowers.

"Here." Lloyd said.

"Oh, thanks. Sorry for taking up your time, especially since it's so late." Hansel said.

'His voice is just too high pitched, or maybe that's just me.' Lloyd thought.

"No it's fine, it's good to be prepared for your first bazaar. I'm glad you are putting the effort in it." Lloyd said.

"It's a new experience and it also takes my mind off from...home. Anyway, it's getting late. Thanks again Lloyd." Hansel said. As he closed the door behind him, Lloyd wanted to continue his work, but decided to just go to sleep. He would start on his papers in the morning.

* * *

**I fixed the wording :3**

**Please Review :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**This has been edited~ :D**

* * *

Lloyd woke up early in the morning. He made some breakfast and ate it. He started on his day gathering some papers for the next bazaar. When he realized he forget to pick up a rug the last time he went into the city.

"Ah. I need to pick up that rug I ordered." Lloyd said out loud. He looked throughout the papers he gathered but couldn't find it. 'Hmm? I was sure I put it here last night. Where the invoice?'

"Uh oh. I can't pick it up without it." Lloyd sighed and pinched his nose bridge again. It was not looking to be a nice morning.

"Good Morning!" Hansel said, having a bunch of magic blue flowers with him. Lloyd probably felt his heart stop and jumped against the bookshelf causing a few folders to fall.

"Oh...Hansel. You startled me." Lloyd said, after letting out a few deep breaths.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. You ok? You must have been really focused on something to be startled that bad." Hansel said. "What were you dong?"

"I forgot to pick up a rug for the bazaar and I was looking for the invoice. I think I may have lost it. I was trying to look for it. It was to be a special item this week. This is very frustrating." Lloyd said. Hansel thought about it for a moment and set the flowers down.

"I'll help you look." He said. Lloyd looked at him to see if he was joking, but he really was sincere.

"Really? Thank you. Can you search on the table? I'll get the bookshelves." Lloyd said and Hansel nodded. They kept looking but it wasn't on the table. Lloyd mentioned that he sometimes takes them to his room so Hansel went there. Unfortunately nothing was there. Hansel decided to see if he left it in the kitchen for some reason.

'Hm, maybe...' Lloyd thought. He searched around the place he took out the item list for Hansel yesterday and there it was.

"Oh. I found it!" Lloyd said. Hansel went to him.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah. Sorry for the hassle. I accidentally put it where the item list was. I didn't even realize it. Thanks for your help. I'll see you around Hansel." Lloyd said and he nodded.

'I guess, competition or not, he seems like a good guy.' Lloyd thought.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I picked these flowers for you as a thank you for the items list. I saw that yours has already wilted." Hansel said.

"Thank you." Lloyd said and Hansel said his good-byes. After putting his papers together he picked up the invoice and got his things to travel down the mountain again.

0-0-0

Bazaar day. Gretel felt herself being really nervous. She had spent nearly all her money on turnip seeds and she had a lot of them ready to sell. She also made sure to have many insects, herbs, and wood. Anything to sell. Apparently the customers weren't that picky for their items. Felix gave her a small tour. Raul was selling his seeds. Lloyd his ores and jewels. Joan had her outdoor cafe. Wilbur's workshop was right next to her and, Enrique's animal shop was in one of the corners. There was wrapping stand for gifts, and finally Felix's shop near the entrance. The anxiety was making her stomach turn and she wondered if her breakfast was gonna greet her a second time that morning.

She looked at the clock. 2 more minutes. She looked to the gate and the people were already gathering. She felt weak at the knees. Her throat felt dry and a cold sweat started on her forehead. Yes she knew how to manage a farm. To feed the chickens. To milk the cows and cut the grass. She knew how to water the plants, but never had she had to deal with the selling of it. All they had to do was put in the refrigerated drop box and wait for it to be picked up. That was that. That was where it ended.

She realized that this was gonna be a wild day for her.

"Alright! The bazaar is now open!" Felix shouted and Gretel felt her stomach hit the floor.

'Ring the bell. Attract the customers and sell your stock. Put more stock once it runs out. Rinse and repeat. I can do this. I can do this.' Gretel kept repeating to herself.

The customers came little by little. They bought out her turnips and herbs. The customers were varied greatly from old men to little kids hoping to scare their mom with a bug they bought. Some asked questions and when she answered incorrectly, they got mad at her. Other times they got happy and gave her some good word-of-mouth.

It was a hectic day. Gretel was frantically trying to tend to the customers and give them their product fast. It was tough trying to take their money and put it away safely. Once it reached 2 pm, she was exhausted. Her product was nearly gone, so she decided to take a break. She didn't meet the quota, but Felix had assured her she didn't need to. It was just a goal for everyone to achieve if they wanted to.

She walked around the bazaar. Everyone seemed to be happy and, with the money she got, she decided to buy her first chicken. Enrique promised to take the chick, as there were no grown chickens at the time, to her house tomorrow. She finally found the fishing rod with Felix and decided to stop at Joan's for a refresher.

It was getting close to closing time when she decided to pick up and clean her stall.

"You really did your best out there." Gretel looked up from her money box to see Ivan.

"Oh. Hey Ivan. Sorry I wasn't able to talk to you today, even after you bought the herbs." Gretel said.

"Don't worry about it." Ivan chuckled. "How was your first day?"

"Crazy, exhausting, and oddly satisfying." She said, gathering everything in her rucksack and placing her product in a box. She lifted it up and was about to make her journey back home.

"Are you sure you can take that home? I can help you if you want." Ivan suggested.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. I've been growing up in a farm all my life. Something like this won't wear me down." Hansel said. They made small talk as they made their way back into the town.

"Ivan, I saw you buying some herbs from the new farmer. Is this he?" A woman with long light beige hair and pale blue eyes said.

"Yes I was and this is Hansel. Hansel, this is Freya. She works in the city." Ivan said. Gretel couldn't shake the sparkles coming off this dashing model of a woman. Unfortunately, due to her admiration, she forgot about the box she was holding and it promptly smashed her foot.

"Ow!" Gretel shouted.

"Are you ok?" Ivan said, moving the box.

"Yeah. Just fine." Gretel squeaked. "Don't worry. I've had a cow stomp on it before. This is nothing." Gretel said with a grunt of pain. Then she heard a giggle like chimes.

"Sherry has told me you are very clumsy." Freya said. Gretel became red like a tomato and couldn't even string a sentence.

"You have to forgive him Freya. It was his first time at the bazaar." Ivan said, helping her up. He picked up the box as well. "Well should we be going?"

"Sure." Gretel said dreamy like which made Freya giggle again. They made their way to her farm. Gretel was limping slightly as they walked. Once they reached the bridge, she stopped.

"Huh, angels." She said before seeing the four girls of the village surrounding her, and passing out.

0-0-0

"He probably worked himself too hard." She heard Lloyd said.

"Yes, he told me this would be his first time dealing with customers face to face." The voice of Felix said.

"Thank you Major Felix for helping me take him back to the farm." Ivan said. Felix laughed loudly which finally made her wake up.

"Huh? A dream?" Gretel murmured.

"Ah. You're awake. You gave me quite a scare." Ivan said, looming over her on the bed.

"If you were feeling badly during the bazaar, you should have told us instead of forcing yourself to participate." Lloyd said, crossing his arms.

"What happened?" She said, sitting up. Her head was tender. She probably hit it when she passed out.

"You fainted, but Ivan was quick on getting help." Felix said. "I carried you. You were only out for 10 minutes. You really should be getting some rest for now. Don't forget our bazaar meeting tomorrow. Nobody would blame you if you didn't go."

"Oh. It's not a problem. I just think I need a good night's sleep, and I'll be good." She said.

"Alright. Time to go home boys. We've all had a long day." Felix said. Ivan said good bye and Lloyd waved as they left her house. She got up and started to get ready for bed when she heard a knock. She went to the door and Lloyd was there.

"I forgot to tell you that I put your items in the storage shed, in case you were wondering. Take care of yourself." Lloyd said.

"Oh. Thank you Lloyd." She said and Lloyd nodded before saying good night and finally leaving. Gretel sighed, feeling a little woozy. She drank some water and took off her clothes and put on her pjs. She opened her diary and wrote a little in it.

'A week. It has already been a solid week since I came here to Zephyr Town. Everyone has been very nice and welcoming. I made a new friend named Dirk, which I always thought was a funny sounding name, but he's a pretty good guy. His brother is definitely more mature than he is. Ivan is a little bit of a pretty boy though, too feminine in my opinion. Lloyd is even more mature, but he seems standoffish at times. I haven't been able to talk to Angelo too much, I'm always afraid of breaking his concentration on his art.

The girl are all really pretty though. I love Sherry's hair. Antoinette's eyes are as clear as the goddess pond on a good day. Freya is absolutely beautiful. Daisy seems like one of those air headed girls, which has always kinda annoyed me. She could be a good girl though. I shouldn't judge her that soon. Still, sometimes I wish I didn't have to hide behind the fact that I'm a guy. I really wish I can be myself and talk to them, so they can give me some tips on how to be more girly. A farm girl like me can really use some advice.

Felix has been really nice about transitioning me into everything. He's a really good Mayor. I miss everything back home though, but at the same time I really don't want to go back. I'm so scared, Hansel. I wish you were here with me.'

Gretel sighed, thinking it was still kinda childish to still write in a diary, but she has to let out her feelings some way. After all, she can't reveal her real self, not as long as she's living here. She put her diary in her desk and went to sleep.

Early in the morning, there were a couple of knocks at the door. She stretched and opened the door.

"Ah Mr. Hansel. I have brought you your animal. I have put them in the coop in the barn. Would you like me to explain how to care for it?" Enrique said.

"Huh? No. That's fine Enrique. I grew up on a farm so I already know how to, but thank you." Gretel said.

"I see, well, here is a book in case you forget something, don't forget to buy feed for it. I hope you're happy with your new animal." Enrique bid his farewell. She took a quick shower and put on her work clothes. After putting some info on the blackboard in the barn, she checked her watch. It was half hour before the meeting. She decided to take the shortcut over to the town square so she wouldn't be late. She jumped from the cliff and got a steady landing.

'Hm, I'm getting the hang of that. Probably from jumping those cliffs in to the sea.' Gretel ran towards the town square and everyone was there.

"Ah Hansel right on time! We can now start the meeting." Felix said.

'As different as this town is from my home, I'm really starting to enjoy myself.'

* * *

**This is probably my best chapter...so far! :D**

**Please Review :3**


	6. Chapter 6

"Plants watered and weeded? Check. Chick fed, snuggled and out in the chicken pen? Check. Bugs for the next bazaar? Check. Alright, looks like I finally have some free time." Gretel said, looking over her farm.

It's been a good 3 weeks since she's been here. Spring has really come out full throttle. On her off days she spends playing with the kids. Then she goes into Town Square and talk with Dirk and Sherry. Noticing all the flowers, she gives them out here and there. Apparently she won the flower festival without knowing it. It's there she was introduce to Claude, Antoinette's father who Gretel thought was extremely handsome.

Her routine has been set. Take care of the farm. Go out and greet all the villagers. Spend time with Dirk and anyone else that's there at the village. Finally, fish when she has time and just take it easy.

Sometimes her day is caught off-guard when she has a random nightmare. They have been coming in more regularly. Sometimes she just wants to stay in all day in bed and cry her eyes out. The things her mind imagines while she was sleeping was frightening. She sighed, not wanting to dwell on it further and went to the town square. Dirk was at his usual place on the bridge. His head bobbing up and down. He has trouble waking up just like Angelo.

"Yo Dirk. Are you checking the river for any water bugs?" Gretel said, standing next to them.

"Nah. I'm just looking at the fishes. The water has always been clear that you can see them." Dirk said.

"Yeah. That is pretty cool. Hey I got some extra gold from the last bazaar. Wanna get some sweets? My treat!" Gretel said.

"Would I!?" Dirk shouted and they both laughed but Dirk sent a confusing stare over her shoulder.

"What are you looking...at...?" Gretel said. There she saw herself. Blonde hair, and the outfit she bought when her old clothes were becoming too old. The pink hat and hot pink small coat. The long white t-shirt she really wanted to wear.

"Hansel!" Her doppelganger said, throwing her arms around Gretel.

"Gah!" Gretel couldn't believe her eyes. Her mouth gaping. She didn't know whether she should hug back or not. This was just so strange. But considering this was her brother, she wasn't that surprised. "Hansel, what are you doing?" She whispered harshly. "You can't be here! I'm not supposed to have any contact with anyone from my family! What if someone followed you?"

"No one followed me. Besides, no one knows I'm here anyway. I made sure to change into this when no one was looking. Play along! After all, the villagers only knew that I had a twin sister. We can't lie to them now, can we?" Hansel whispered back. "Oh it's so nice to see you! I was so worried when you moved so suddenly!"

'Yea, way to cake on the theatrics.' Gretel sweat dropped.

"And who's this?" Hansel said looking at Dirk. Gretel sighed and face palmed.

"This is Dirk. He's a friend I made. Dirk this is my...sister...Gretel." She said, emphasizing sister.

"Oh Hi. Nice to meet you." Dirk said shaking Hansel's hand.

"Um, I know I promised to treat you, but I really need to talk with my sister." Gretel said, glaring at her 'sister.'

"Ok. Don't worry about it. Nice to meet you um..." Dirk said.

"It's Gretel and nice to meet you too!" Hansel said, getting dragged away while introducing himself. They kept going until they were at the bridge going to the hotel.

"What are you doing here! And why are you wearing my outfit!? I was saving that!" Gretel shouted before her brother shushed her.

"I'm just playing the part! Besides it'd be weird seeing two of us so I just decided to go as you. Spot on right? I even got your bangs right." Hansel said, playing with the hair. Gretel let out a groan and wanted to just hit her head on one of the trees.

"That's not the point! You can't be here! You-you know what? I'm not gonna even ask anymore. Just do what you want." Gretel said, feeling extremely tired now. She felt a headache coming on.

"I'm glad. You seem happy." Hansel said. Gretel sighed.

"It's still hard, even though everyone was really welcoming. I still get nightmares..." Gretel said.

"Hey come to my hotel room, ok?" Hansel said and Gretel nodded. She didn't even fight when he took her hand. She was actually really happy that her brother came to see her. He has always been her home. As long as she had Hansel, then she would never feel lonely. She greeted Ethel and Stuart and presented Hansel to them. Good thing Daisy wasn't around. Gretel knew that he was always weak around blondes. They came into his room and she sat on the bed. He sat next to her.

"It's been hard you know. This place is so different from home. All of the townspeople accepted me really easily. That has made this situation easier for me. Most of the time I keep thinking of home. I think of you a lot. Of mom and dad. The beach and the island. That's when everything comes back. Knowing that I won't be able to go back until who knows how long...it's scary." Gretel started, she didn't even notice when Hansel took her hand. He rested his head on top of hers.

"I know it's hard. I know you want to talk to us. To be able to go back. Right now, you have to focus on what you do have. You have your health. You have a roof over your head. You have a job and you also made new friends. Just think about that." Hansel said.

"But I miss mom and dad. I miss you Hansel. Why couldn't you come with me? Why do I have to go through this alone? I'm so scared." Gretel said, trying to hold back her tears.

"You know why. It's safer this way. We can't risk losing you Gretel. I have to protect you. This is the only way I know how." Hansel said. He also let a few tears drop before they hugged each other and cried. Gretel didn't know how long they cried together butk before either of them realize it, they were sleeping. Just like old times. Together.

0-0-0

As much as Gretel looked like Hansel, Dirk couldn't place why he felt more comfortable around Hansel than Gretel. Dirk liked the way Hansel was happier with Gretel, but he also admitted that he felt jealous. Yes they were twins and twins were always really close to each other. That still didn't stop him for wanted to be by Hansel's side. Not that he would openly admit that.

He never contributed his jealousy was because he liked Hansel until later. Right now, he was just trying to not pay attention to what he felt.

Dirk did his waiter duties with a scowl. Joan and Marian were giving him worried glances. Each of them asked him what was wrong, but he ignored them. For the three days Gretel was staying here. Hansel was always by her side. Never leaving except to go to the bathroom from what Dirk saw. Dirk understood close bonds. Ivan has been raising him since their parents passed but even their relationship wasn't as nearly as close as theirs.

He was getting slightly irritated at it.

"Hey Dirk. When are you getting off? We were thinking of having a bug catching competition." Hansel said, entering the cafe.

"I don't know." Dirk said quietly. He really didn't want to right now.

"You can go now Dirk. Things are not very busy right now." Joan said, making him frown.

"Alright, but I'm only watching." Dirk said.

"Yes! Alright let's go!" Hansel said. He grabbed Dirk's hand and headed over to the flower patch near the farm. Dirk would probably never forget the warmth that spread from the hand to his face. At the time, he would blame it on the run.

Kevin, Hansel and Gretel were trying to catch the rarest bug, with Dirk with the book to tell which one. Jumping and grabbing, jumping and grabbing. Dirk watched as two adults were acting like children with Kevin. They all had red faces from exercise. Dirk had a bad feeling about all of this. The flower bed was near the cliffs that acted like stairs, one wrong move...

Then his premonition came true when Kevin slipped. Time slowed but Hansel was faster and grabbed Kevin. He shifted so that he would hit the ground instead. Dirk was able to grab one foot and Gretel the other. It looked like such a comical scene but it was a bit intense for the moment. Hansel hit his back a bit but Kevin was still in his arms. All of them with the same scared look on their hands before Kevin started to laugh.

"That was awesome! You grabbed me like a superhero and then Dirk and Gretel did the exact same thing at the same time!" Kevin said, getting off and sitting on the ground. Hansel let out a nervous chuckle. Gretel and Dirk let go since Hansel wasn't going anywhere.

"Thank you." Gretel said softly.

"It wasn't anything." Dirk said. He scratched his head and blushed slightly.

He had to admit that Gretel wasn't that bad of a person.

"Well, I think that was enough fun for now. I have to get back and pack." Gretel said, dusting herself off.

"Aww! Can't you stay?" Kevin asked as Hansel did the same as Gretel.

"Yea, but don't worry! I'll visit when I can. I'll send you a letter ok? That you won't look at me like I grew a second head." Gretel said.

"No it's better if you just come. Don't send letters. Just don't surprise me like that again ok? And try not to wear something so...girly. Anyway, I'll come with you back to the hotel. You suck at getting everything organized." Hansel said, giving his sister a playful smirk.

"Says Mr. Unmatched socks..." Gretel commented.

"Hey! They were only clean ones I found after you and the dog played tug of war with the rest!" Hansel said, getting up the cliff and started the walk down. Dirk saw them bicker here and there, but he knew that was the best way they showed they loved each other.

"Man, makes me wanna ask my mom for another brother. I'm gonna go see if Cindy and Lauren want to play ok Dirk? See ya!" Kevin said, chasing after them as well. Dirk sighed and sat on the flower bed again, letting his heart settle.

'That was a scare. I'll just cool off here until I go.' Dirk thought.

0-0-0

'She dropped off the face of the earth.' Skye thought. He went through some of the papers he stole from the farm back in Sunshine Islands for the 50th time. After asking the residents of what happened, Gretel was seen running from the yacht to her farm. A little while later she was with Detective Blue with a suitcase in hand with her brother going into the mainland. Her brother then came back shortly after, Gretel long gone.

'If the police really did hide her, they're not using their usual spots.' Skye thought. Their mother and father didn't know where she'd left. No note and no clue that she would up and leave either. The brother didn't say anything to him. All he said was that the detective would take care of everything. It was getting frustrating for Skye. He has already used up all of his favors for the last eye witnesses the police had. He didn't like owing people anything, but it looked like he would need to this time.

He picked up the phone and decided to call the person on the inside, to see if he can get the information he needs to look for this girl.

"Hello?"

Skye froze, that wasn't the voice he was used to hearing. He quickly put his hand over his nose to mask his voice.

"Yes I'm calling for Kai?" Skye asked.

"I'm sorry but Kai has been terminated. Is there something I can help you with?"

'Damn, there goes my mole. Oh well. Looks like I have to find someone else. That means more blackmail to look for.' He let the call end. He didn't like how he had to do more than usual. That meant that he had to contact Sol to let him know about the price increase.

It was one thing to just get the location and just plain kill the guy. It was another to do some minor detective work to just see where they have gone. He took out a folder where it listed the men and woman who were working in the police force before he found a candidate for being a mole.

'Kai was good. He didn't care as long as I gave him some percentage of the hit money. Who can I...ah, yes.' This guy was dirty he thought to himself. Considering he was paid by his wife to look for signs of infidelity, then paid by him to not reveal it. 'Might as well use what I have.' Skye smirked to himself. He dialed the number and after some rings a gruff voice answered.

"Cliff, police department. How can I help you?"

'Oh you will help me alright.'

00000

Gretel stretched as another day of chores were finished. She felt empowered at the fact that she was able to do all this all by herself. Her parent's farm was a lot more bigger though. No wonder, even with her help, sometimes it was just too much. Feeling pleased with herself, she decided to go into the town square to mingle. She passed by Antoinette by the river and she caught Gretel staring at her. She gave her that ice cold stare.

Gretel knew she had a heart deep down inside, Sherry told her of it! Even so, she probably won't be able to even penetrate it for a while.

She crossed the bridge. She approached the outdoor tables of the cafe and found Sherry and Dirk.

"Yo." Gretel said.

"Hey Gretel." Dirk said

"Hi Gretel." Sherry said.

"How are you two doing?" Gretel asked. She took a seat and sat with them.

"Good. I was just talking to Dirk here. It sounds like cats just don't like him." Sherry giggled.

"Cats?" Gretel asked.

"I don't really want to admit it, but like Sherry said, it's true." Dirk said, pouting.

"Why? What happened?" Gretel chuckled.

"I was working at the cafe when a cat wandered in. I tried to get him to come to me, but he just ran from me no matter what I did. Then Marian calls him, and the cat practically jumps right into her arms! And I was being so nice! What gives?" Dirk explained.

"That Marian is a heart breaker. I can see why they like her so much better." Gretel joked. Giving Dirk a playful shove.

"Hey!" Dirk said and Sherry giggled. "Well, do you like cats?" Dirk asked. Gretel blushed a little bit which wasn't lost on Sherry or Dirk.

"C-cats? Well...my mom never really let me have one but...I-I used to..." Gretel said while putting her index fingers together. "I used to take care of the ones that came...I really, really like...pwetty wittle kitties..." She whispered. Dirk let out a snort and started to laugh and Sherry giggled. She blushed really red and wished her hat was bigger so that she would be able to hide her face into it.

"Sorry, that was really cute. I love cats too! Those plump paws and those big round eyes...I love'em, man!" Dirk said.

"Their beautiful marble eyes! Their cute little whiskers, the way they ignore you! So majestic!" Gretel rattled off which made Dirk make a sad face.

"Yeah. All the cats, they just run away from me...Why!?" Dirk shouted and Sherry and Gretel sweat dropped.

* * *

**Yes that is also my general reaction when someone asks me if I love cats. Yes I do say pwetty wittle kitty lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**This has been edited~**

Gretel brushed her cow and sighed. It was already the end of the second month of spring. Spring Harmony was just a week away. It was a holiday when boys give chocolate gifts to girls. Not bad if she was a girl, which she was. Unfortunately she just happened to be a boy to the rest of the villagers. Joan gave her the recipe for chocolate cookies, but she's gonna have to buy chocolate and the other ingredients in the upcoming bazaar.

'I guess 3 or 5 cookies for each girl would be ok. Sherry is usually in town square in the afternoon. Antoinette is at the river noon-ish. Freya doesn't come back until later in the evening. Daisy is usually at the hotel until late at night. All that's left is making the cookies.' She thought, finally giving her calf the brush down. It mooed happily and went on its way.

She was always a bit nervous when her calf reached the drop off at the end of her farm. She knew that cliff was very strong. Gretel was still paranoid though. She made a note to fence that area off as soon as she could. She snuggled her two chicks and one chicken. She went down on the field and watered her vegetables. They were made of turnips and potatoes. Weeding always took some time. Once she was done, she went to the windmill.

It was only a couple of days before that Isaac came and informed her that it was up and ready to go. Using branches and weeds, she finally made her own fertilizer. She went to check the other windmills to see what they made. The second windmill was right next to Angelo's lodge. It was used to make jewelry and upgrade her tools. She would have to stop by Lloyd's for some material to make her tools better. The third one was a grinder and seed producer. She couldn't wait until that one was open.

Things at the bazaar has become routine to her. Get fish, bugs, grow vegetables, collect the eggs, store them, go out and sell. She occasionally also finds chestnuts and mushrooms when it rains. Little by little she was saving a good amount of gold. That will grow some more once her calf reaches maturity and then she'll be swimming in milk. Figuratively of course.

Having animals at the farm has made her feel less homesick. The clucking of the chickens and the moo's made her feel more relaxed.

'Alright, I have fished and caught enough bugs for now. Might as well go into town and just relax.' She thought and made her way out of the forest.

She crossed the bridged and noticed Sherry near the cafe tables.

"Good afternoon Hansel." She said.

"Hey Sherry." Gretel said. She has worked through her dumbstruck looks and controls them better. Sometimes she gives in.

"The weather is really nice today, isn't it? I can't help but feel good!" Sherry giggled. Hansel smiled and noticed Claire and Nellie coming towards them.

"Oh. Sherry how are you?" Claire asked.

"Hello there Clair and Nellie. Oh, Claire thank you for the cake the other day. It was very tasty." Sherry said.

"You're welcome dear. I'm glad you liked it. I'll have to bring some more." Claire laughed.

"Cake? Why didn't I get some cake?" Gretel said looking between them..

"She makes the best cake. Bring me some too next time." Nellie asked.

"Sure thing you two." Claire said.

"Well, take care Sherry." Nellie said and Claire also said her good byes.

"Bye, I'll see you two later." Sherry said.

"No fair. I didn't get cake." Gretel pouted. Sherry giggled.

"Don't worry. I'll give you some the next time Claire makes me some." Sherry said.

"Yay!" Gretel said. Ethel and Stuart cross the bridge and came right next to them.

"See dear? Just as I said it's Sherry." Ethel said.

"Ho, ho, ho. Your eyes are sharper than mine. I couldn't tell!" Stuart said and they all laughed.

"Hello Ethel, hello Stuart. Are you two out on a date?" Sherry asked.

'So cute! I hope one day I have dates like that when I'm their age.' Gretel thought.

"Oh we're just taking a walk dear. Thank you for the massage the other day. We both felt wonderful afterwards." Ethel giggled.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad that you both enjoyed it." Sherry said.

"A massage from a young woman like you? It was like a dream!" Stuart laughed out.

"Stuart!" Ethel said. Gretel was trying to stifle her laughter.

"Oops. I think I left something on the stove..." And so Stuart hightailed out of there.

"Hey! Get back here Stuart!" Ethel yelled, following him. Gretel and Sherry l0oked at each other before laughing.

"They're a funny couple." Sherry said and Gretel nodded. They had a silent moment and Gretel just stared at Sherry.

"Is there something on my face?" Sherry said.

"Huh? Oh no, I was just thinking that you're really close to everyone. You know everyone really well." Gretel said.

"Of course. I've lived here all my life. The villagers are like my extended family. You'll know everybody soon enough, don't worry. Oh but I think I've kept you. You still have a lot of work right?" Sherry asked.

"Not really. I actually got done with everything. I just came here to just relax. I'm surprised that Dirk isn't around." Gretel said.

"He must be near the cliffs around Angelo's lodge. You two have become close friends haven't you?" Sherry said.

"Well, you can say that. He was my first friend here. I actually want to apologize for my weird behavior before. It's just, I get weird around really pretty girls, and your hair looks amazing on you." Gretel said.

"Oh, well. Apology accepted and thank you." Sherry said and blushed.

"Just to let you know, I am getting ready for Spring Harmony day. So be ready to get some chocolate cookies!" Gretel said.

"I'm looking forward to it." Sherry said, a light blush playing on her cheeks.

"Hey! Hansel! Wanna play with us?" Kevin shouted from across the bridge. Cindy and Lauren were with him too.

"Sure! Looks like I found something to do today. See you later Sherry." Gretel said and Sherry waved good bye.

0-0-0

Bazaar day came and went. Gretel was able to find all the ingredients needed for the cookies. Considering that she occasionally helped her mom, it wasn't that hard to make. She looked at her creations and decided to try one. So delicious! If she had the time, she might bake out some more just for herself. After separating all the cookies for each girl in little baggies, she went and ran the bath.

It felt good just to relax at the end of the day. She got out and dried herself. She put on her pajamas and took out her journal. She wrote in a few of the things that happened throughout the day. Suddenly she heard a loud bang outside. She felt herself go cold. She tip-toed over to her toolbox and took out her hammer. She opened the door and raised her tool. There wasn't anyone there. She went outside and it was extremely windy. She heard the bang again. She saw that one of the branches of the tree right next to the door was the culprit banging on the roof. She took out her scythe and cut it off. She let out a breath. She was definitely spooked now. She tried calming herself down and went to sleep.

_Gretel felt cold and looked for her sheets. They were on the floor and she groaned. There was something off though. She couldn't place it. She looked around. The house was seeping in darkness. She didn't hear any sounds which was odd. The ambiance she usually heard was gone. It was completely still, quiet. It made her shiver._

_She got out of the bed, trying, straining to hear something. She looked around but nothing really seemed out of place. Then she saw the door to the barn opened slightly. Everything in her being told her to get out. Go outside, don't open it. Don't look, but her feet wouldn't stop. She went ever closer to the door. She looked through the crack and saw nothing. She let out a big breath of relief. She closed the door and turned to go into bed. When she did, Sol was right in front of her. A crazed look in his eye and his clothes covered with blood. He was wielding a dirty knife in his hand_

_Gretel gasped and walked backwards into the door. Sol put both of his hands against the wall and trapped her. Gretel tried to go underneath him, but he just grabbed her arm and slammed her back._

_"Now, now. Why would you want to leave? We're just about to have fun." Sol whispered and roughly grabbed her jaw. "Look at me...Look. At. Me!" He roared. Gretel started to cry in sheer fear. Sol chuckled. He had his knife against her neck. "Such a succulent, fearful mouse you are. You really thought that running away to this hick of a town was going to protect you? No. Nothing can protect you."_

_"Please. Don't do this." Gretel whimpered. He kept his knife on her while his hand crept somewhere more private. His mouth was against her ear. Gretel sobbed._

_"Goodbye, my little mouse." He said and plunge his knife into her throat._

She opened her eyes. Gretel felt her heart rush. The room had that light blue glow as the sun was about to rise. She couldn't move for a second. And then she started to cry. She reached for the pen and the journal next to her.

'Again. Another nightmare. It was worse this time. He...Sol _touched_ me. I was so scared. I had already gone a couple of days without one. Every single time that I relax his face pops up again. No matter what I do. No matter how much time I spend with everyone here, his face continues to haunt me. What if I'm next? What if I'm not protected? What if he finds me? What will I do?

I'm so scared, so scared that he'll find me. Hansel, Detective Blue, anyone, please. Save me.' The tear stains smudged the ink on the paper. She tried calming herself down but to no effect. She felt herself start to hyperventilate.

'Just push it down. Push it all down. You can't afford to lose it. You have animals to take care of. Just be normal. I'm ok. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine.' Gretel thought finally pushing down her fear. She let out a shaky breath and went to the kitchen to drink some water. Her throat felt extremely dry. She felt her emotions come up again. She took out a pen and some paper. She kept on rewriting, "I'm fine." She looked at her clock and saw she was already late.

"Oh the bazaar meeting. I better get going..." Gretel said, not feeling up to it.

'Maybe they won't miss me too much at the meeting. I just need to calm down some more.' Gretel said. She put on her clothes and went to take care of her animals. It was therapeutic in a way, having the animals depend on you. She was zoning out for most part of the day. She sat at the bench, trying to get her mind off of her nightmare. She tried not to admit to herself, but that one really shook her. She stared out into nothing and then got up to at least walk. She got to the windmill when she saw Lloyd walk up the trail.

"Lloyd?" Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

'Yea, that sounds more normal.'

"You weren't at the bazaar meeting this morning. Felix told me to come check on you. You ok?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh, yea. I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Gretel said. Lloyd's eyebrow twitched.

"You don't know how to lie do you?" Lloyd asked. Gretel laughed really awkwardly. She tried really hard to keep everything bottled up. "What is it?"

She had this weird thing about herself. As long as she was alone, she was good. She is able to go about her day normally. She was able to bottle things up. The second someone cared, she broke down. She can't though. She can't. She has to stay strong.

"This is gonna sound stupid." She did a weak laugh. "I had a nightmare. It scared me pretty bad. I didn't want to lose it, in front of everyone." Gretel said, keeping her head down.

'Just go away. As long as you don't care, I'll be fine.'

"That isn't stupid. Everyone has something they're scared of. If that was it, then I'm glad. Sherry thought you were sick." Lloyd sighed, obviously he was a little relieved. Gretel felt a gigantic lump in her throat and bit her lip to try to keep it under control. She kept tying to gulp down the lump. She tried so hard, but it was futile. The tears were already welling up in her eyes. She could barely see anything.

"Hansel. Are you ok?" Lloyd said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm *sniff* fine. Just, can I borrow your sleeve?" She squeaked out. She didn't even know if he agreed or not, but she grabbed on tight. It wasn't her brother, her dad, or her mom, but it'll do. She cried freely. She didn't care how she looked like or what Lloyd thought about her. She needed this badly. The bottle she kept filling up was over flowing. She didn't know how long Lloyd stayed like that, letting her just grab him. She felt her tears slow down. Gretel finally felt better. She started to wipe her eyes until Lloyd offered her his handkerchief. It was plain, but made of high grade material when she felt it. She let out a big breath. The bottle was still full, but at least she was able to empty out some of her emotions.

"Better?" Lloyd asked.

"Heh. Yea. Sorry." Gretel said, blowing her nose lightly.

"It must have been one nightmare." Lloyd commented and made her laugh.

"You have no idea. It was just a dream though. I get them fairly often. It's just, I haven't gotten one of a couple of days. Then this one just kinda punched me in the face." She cleared her throat. 'More like stabbed me in the throat.'

"What was it about?" Lloyd asked. She debated to tell him or not, but realized nightmares and dreams are always weird.

"I dreamt that I woke up in the night. Everything felt off. I saw the barn door was opened. I went to look but nothing was out there. Finally I shut it and...this man...he was covered in blood. He had a knife on him. I tried to get away but he slammed me against the door. He grabbed my jaw and put the knife against my throat. He told me that no one could protect me. Then he killed me. I know that it was only a nightmare, but it really shook me up." Gretel explained.

"I think it would shake up everyone. You've only just recently moved here. I don't know your circumstances, but know that everyone is always there for you. The village has already accepted you. Don't be afraid to reach out. I'm always a walk away." Lloyd said.

"Thank you, but I'm good now. I'll take you on that offer to talk another time if I have another nightmare. I'll remember that." Gretel said.

"Good to know. Now let's go and show the town you're fine." Lloyd said. She nodded and they started their descent.

Lloyd may seem standoffish, but he was a good guy inside.

0-0-0

Dirk was looking all around the trees near Angelo's lodge to look for exquisite bugs for Kevin. The little boy had been excited over some new pranks that required them and so Dirk had promised him to find them. Unfortunately this day seemed bug-less.

"I usually find a couple of big grasshoppers at least..." Dirk mumbled to himself.

"Yo Dirk. I hope you're not doing anything suspicious in those trees." Hansel said, coming up to him.

"Oh hey Hansel. Nah. I'm not doing anything bad. I'm trying to find a couple of huge bugs for Kevin for his pranks...uh, forget I said that." Dirk said, rubbing his head sheepishly. Hansel chuckled.

"You guys really are like brothers huh?" Hansel said. He squatted down next to him, looking for a few as well.

"Yeah. It reminds me of how Ivan and me used to play with each other. I guess this is how he felt back then." Dirk said.

"Oh found one!" Hansel said, having a huge grasshopper in his hands. Dirk laughed.

"You really helping me?" Dirk asked.

"Well yeah. Kevin also feels like a younger brother to me. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about the pranks alright?" Hansel said shoving him with his elbow and winking at him. He put the grasshopper in a small bug cage and gave it to him.

"O-oh. Right. Thanks." Dirk said, feeling his face heat up.

'Hansel really does understand me.'

* * *

**So in case someone doesn't like the way Gretel is, i'm going from my own experience. I haven't been able to find my sense of self because of my parents. For that I tend to bottle up my emotions just like Gretel. There is a certain point when you can't do it anymore. Writing things on a piece of paper is something I do as well. Like self-hypnotism. Also my nightmares almost play like that as well. I also did a shout out to a certain movie in it can anyone guess it? :3**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

If there was one thing Sherry liked about Hansel, is that he wears his heart on his sleeve. He's a bad liar. He's sensitive about some subjects. He really likes cats and very pretty girls. Sherry liked the fact that all of his compliments, albeit a bit unorthodox, were genuine. Which is why she found herself being very attracted to him.

The chocolate cookies were delicious. She knew she was a little jealous that he prepared it for all the girls in town. She wanted to feel a bit special to him, but his kindness made him treat everyone else the same.

She sighed. It was nearing the end of spring. The tea festival would be the mark of the last day of spring and the first day of summer. She couldn't wait for the desserts that Joan and Marian made. It would give her a reason to spend time with Hansel without making excuses.

Speaking of desserts, she was making some after making her father dinner. It was just the two of them since her mother passed away. Dinner was spent alone as her father got the preparations for the bazaar. Ever since Hansel came, business has boomed within the bazaar. With the added revenue, her father had mentioned of opening more stands. He even mentioned if she wanted to have one.

Imagine that. Sherry selling things in a bazaar. Maybe she could get a stand near Hansel. She saw the timer was about to go off but she couldn't find her oven mitts. The timer finally went off and she grabbed a couple of hand towels. She had set the alarm for too long. Probably because she was day dreaming. She sighed at her chocolate angel cake.

After throwing away a burnt cake, she decided to take a walk through the town. It was weird for her to be out late, but she decided she needed some fresh air. Burnt cake isn't a good freshener for a house. The house lights of the village were on. She walked down the cobblestone path, not seeing anyone out. She approached the tables outside of the cafe. She saw Dirk and Hansel. They were spending time with each other again.

"...and this dude comes up behind me and asks, "Where's my bacon?" Hansel said and Dirk started laughing hard. "Oh Good Evening Sherry. How are you?" He said. He was ignoring how Dirk actually fell off his chair and was rolling around.

"Good Evening Hansel. I'm good. I'm just taking a walk, breathing the night air. It's becoming a bit warmer, hasn't it?" Sherry said.

"Yep. I'll have to save my seeds for next spring. Turnips can't survive the summer heat, though it's nothing compared back home. Now those were summers." Hansel said.

"Hah. Didn't you mention you lived near a beach?" Dirk said, finally getting up and dusting himself off.

"Yea. It was super humid. Your clothes stuck to you. Mosquitoes followed you everywhere and the heat was unbearable. The good thing was that the water was always super cold. I remember the Beach festival. The races, the food, fireworks! Oh man, the fireworks at the end were always so dazzling. It was like flowers in the night sky. Everyone made sure to turn off their lights so they could be even brighter. It was romantic to say the least." Hansel said with Dirk and Sherry listening in earnest.

"Wow! That sounds awesome!" Dirk said.

"Unfortunately, we can't light fireworks here because of the forest. Still, that sounds wonderful." Sherry said. "But what do you mean romantic?"

"Oh you know, the token couples would get together and watch the fireworks together. Considering it was so dark...well...Anyway, it was a couples night." Hansel laughed awkwardly. Sherry tilted her head, not really understanding.

"Did...you have someone special?" Dirk asked quietly. Hansel spit a little bit and laughed really loud.

"Like a boyfriend? Hah! Yea right." Hansel said, rolling his eyes and smirking.

"Boyfriend?" Both Dirk and Sherry said.

"Oh. Well you know, girlfriend, boyfriend. Ahem! Anyway. No, I didn't have anyone special like that. I was always on the farm. I always had dirt on my shoes, scabs on my knees, sweat on my brow. I was always too busy helping my parents. I never had time for anyone. It's not like anyone would give me the time of day either. There were a lot of kids my age, but I never just wanted to play. I was a weird kid." Hansel explained

"Would you want someone special?" Sherry asked, her cheeks lightly pink. For some reason, she noticed that Dirk's was too.

"I never really thought about it actually. I never got close to anyone that way. Truthfully I wouldn't know if someone liked me unless they actually said it right to me. Even then, I wouldn't know what to do. I have absolutely no experience. I've never even fallen in love with someone." Hansel said.

"Really? You haven't had your first love?" Dirk said and he shook his head no.

'If I'm careful with this, maybe...there could be something...' Sherry thought.

"I think I'd know if I was in love. It kinda makes me nervous talking about it though. Hey! Since summer is almost here, doesn't that mean beetle season is coming?" Hansel asked, changing the subject.

"You're right! I almost forgot!" Dirk said. Sherry tuned them out. She didn't want to here them getting excited for new bugs in the summer. So she started her journey back home. She was already going up the path when she saw a blur of brown hair approaching her.

"Oh Sherry!" Hansel said coming up behind her."I know it's really late. I'm still trying to remember everyone's but here. I was talking to your dad and he mentioned that your birthday passed. Happy Belated Birthday present." He handed her a Moondrop flower. It has always been her favorite flower since her mother first gave her one. "I know it's nothing special and it's already passed-"

"I love it." Sherry whispered. She knew her cheeks burned, and her eyes glistening with small tears. Hansel turned really red as she took the flower. "Thank you." Sherry said. She grabbed onto his hands a little bit as she took the flower.

"Uh, y-yea. Um...G-good night, Sherry." Hansel said. He tripped over his words, she liked that.

"And you too Hansel." Sherry said. Hansel went back to Dirk. She could tell where she was that Dirk was giving Hansel a hard time again. She looked at the flower and smelled it. She got an idea. She had to look up how to make flowers into bookmarks again. At that moment, she felt special.

0-0-0

Ivan thought that Hansel's coming was a goddess send. He was bright, cheerful, good with the kids. There isn't a day when he's tutoring them that they have a new story to tell him. He also rubbed off his little brother Dirk. He has become more driven since Hansel came. Joan told him how he was working very diligently. He has even wondered if he could also open a stall in the bazaar. Of course as soon as Ivan asked Dirk what he would sell, he became quiet about it.

Dirk would talk very animatedly about his time with Hansel. The fact that Hansel would specifically make time for him. How he would stop by the cafe to see him and even buy a few things for him. Dirk even mentioned how he tried a culinary experiment of his and that Hansel really enjoyed it.

Ivan also enjoyed his time with him. There were times when he came back from work and went to his spot near the windmill. Hansel would always march up to him and ask him about his day. Whether it would be good news or bad news.

Hansel would sometimes mention Freya and how beautiful she was. Hansel admired her for her work ethic and her beauty. Ivan would get stings in his heart because of that. Hansel was perceptive though. As soon as Hansel guessed his feelings towards her, he stopped saying anything about her beauty.

Ivan was amazed at his purity. He was only here for 3 months and yet every villager has someone good to say about him. Ethel and Daisy were surprised when he gave them gifts for their birthday. He didn't even know at the time but he was able to make them feel special. He even surprised Ivan by giving him a few herbs he found. Apparently since he kept buying them at his stall, Hansel assumed that he liked them. Hansel assumed correctly.

The kids love him. Dirk looks up to him. It's plain to see that Sherry has a soft spot for him. Antoinette, the local Ice Queen, was even starting to warm up to him. Even Lloyd, the hardball of the bunch, actually jokes around with him from time to time.

But Ivan could tell that he's hiding something. He knew that everyone could also see it in Hansel. The way he talked about his home. His past. Every single time he mentioned something about where he came from, it was immediate sadness. His face, his body cues, and eyes just oozed melancholy. Hansel never mentioned any specifics, other than it was near a beach. Hansel gets sad every single time his previous home was mentioned. Everyone always tip-toed around the subject. But Ivan knew better. There was something Hansel was hiding and that made Ivan nervous.

It could be he really was innocent. That his secret wasn't really anything important. That he just came here on a whim. Nothing special planned. The feeling in his gut would prove him wrong. Must be an older brother thing.

That feeling proved right when the day of the tea festival came upon them. Felix gave a round of applause to Joan and Marian for their work on their desserts. He mentioned that the tea was from him again this year, but that Hansel would take care of it next year. Ivan noticed the forced smile from Hansel. Just what was he hiding?

0-0-0

Gretel has never been much of a tea person. But even she couldn't deny it went well with dessert. She was admiring the piece of chocolate cake in front of her. It was cut into a beautiful triangle. She was almost sad she had to eat it. Her table consisted of Sherry, Dirk, and Lloyd.

"Stare harder at the cake and you'll bore a hole right through it." Lloyd said, sipping his tea slowly. Sherry giggled and also Dirk.

"Cake like this needs to be appreciated before eaten. Look at the neat cut! The chocolate frosting! The cake! And now, the first bite." She took her spoon and finally took a piece. It was heaven on earth. She let out a small moan/squeal and giggled. She didn't care of the looks they gave her. Lloyd raised his eyebrow. Sherry looked confused and Dirk's face was tomato red.

"Th-that good huh?" Dirk gulped.

"So delicious! Reminds me of my mom's back home. She was always the best cook. I gotta hand it to Joan and Marian, this is awesome!" Gretel said and took a sip of the tea. Everyone was making small chat. The day was focused on relaxing, drinking tea and eating desserts. Gretel hummed happily. Until a familiar face crossed the bridge towards the festival. Gretel noticed immediately and rose out of her chair.

"Blue."

"Hello Hansel." He said, looking like a farmer. Probably a disguise.

"Ah! Hello Blue. How are you doing?" Felix said, stepping in.

"Good. I need to talk to Hansel." He said.

"Of course. Hansel, you are excused. I'm sorry that you can't stay for longer." Felix said.

"No it's fine." Gretel said. She got up and pushed her chair in. She thanked everyone for the event. She followed Blue down the trail towards the stalls. The silence was making her nervous. They finally stopped once they were past the hotel.

"It's a nice town. Really peaceful. It reminds me of another place I used to know and a person...Well, anyway. The reason I called you here is because there are a few details that I still need from you. The first hearing is coming and we will need all the information. For that you must return, with me, back to the police station. There you will write anything else you remember to put into our evidence logs. Nothing more, or less. Once the next date is decided, we'll keep you posted if you are needed as a witness. Hopefully this will blow over fast." Blue explained and she nodded. "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? That fast?" Gretel said and Blue nodded. "Alright. Let me just get someone to look after my farm for that day." She said.

"We won't be gone long, don't worry about that. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll come by around six in the morning. See you then." Blue said and started his way towards the hotel.

Gretel started to panic and that led to her to hyperventilate a bit. She was afraid, just filled with fear. If something goes wrong when she goes into the station tomorrow, she might not be back. She felt faint and decided to sit down next to the cliff next to the shortcut. She didn't even notice Angelo walking towards her.

"Hansel? What are you doing here?" Angelo asked. She looked up startled. She probably made a face because the next thing she knew, she was in his house. She looked at his art. She marveled at everything. She never knew any artists and the paintings in his house were amazing to her. She could tell that a lot of the places he painted were right here in Zephyr Town.

"These are amazing." Gretel said with awe.

"They're good huh? I love Zephyr Town. I find tons of inspiration here. I guess you can say the land is my muse." He chuckled and Gretel nodded slowly.

"I am amazed. I never knew an artist and these paints are just beautiful." Gretel said softly.

"I'm glad you like them." Angelo said. "This town is quiet and calm. No matter what you don't have to be scared here. Everyone is protective of everyone. You don't have to be scared here. We'll be there for you." He smiled and that feeling of fear ebbed away. Not entirely, but she finally felt calm.

"Thank you. So, what are you gonna do about that statue in the middle?" Gretel chuckled.

"Ah...right."

0-0-0

"You're sure about that Cliff?" Skye said.

"Positive. Blue is gonna bring her here for some more details. She's gonna be at the station for most of the day. If you wanna do your job, then tomorrow is your chance. So are you going to get rid of those photos?" Cliff asked.

"I'll get rid of one, every single time you help me of course. Quid pro quo. You still owe me 5 more favors and I will be sure to cash in on them." Skye said.

"..." Sky heard the phone line go dead and he smirked. Blackmail was always the easiest to use against sensitive guys like Cliff.

'Finally, about time she made herself known. Might as well get prepared.' Skye said, going to his table where he was cleaning his gun.

'In and out.'

* * *

**I'm sorry if I'm showing Gretel as weak but, like I said before, I'm going by my own personality. Which is a bit weak x( Yes I was extremely oblivious to the other gender. I swear every single time I went up a grade my friends told me about like 3 guys that liked me :/ and I never noticed either.**

**Scarlence: As you can see, one person is already showing a few signs of figuring it out heee. Raised eyebrow anyone?**

**Also thank you for SugarBlasTer for putting this story in their favorites! The support is the main reason for me updating and writing! And also to all the others that are reading this far, thank you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**This had been edited~ :3**

* * *

'All you have to do is take care of the animals. What could go wrong?' Dirk thought to himself as he stepped onto Hansel's farm. 3 months of knowing him and he hasn't gone up to the farm even once. The mornings were already extremely warm. The first day of summer. Dirk wondered about that other farmer looking person who came looking for Hansel yesterday. Hansel seemed so surprised to see him. Then Angelo came into town saying that Hansel went to the hotel with him.

That made Dirk's heart stop. Hansel and Blue. In a hotel room, together. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Was Hansel like that? Did he like men? Does he like them like Blue? Which then made Dirk question himself as to why he was even thinking that sort of thing.

The question was: Is he gay? Dirk want to think about it. He didn't want pay attention for his growing adoration of Hansel. He didn't want to admit that he was following him like some lost puppy. That he never felt closer to anyone, even his brother. That Hansel was special to him in some way.

No those thoughts were forbidden.

"Just focus. You said you'd take care of them for two days. What can happen?" Dirk said out loud going into the barn. He heard the cow moo and flinched. It was just going around and walking. Dirk made sure not to get it's attention.

'First, get the chickens into the pen outside.' Dirk thought. He saw the three chickens, clucking. They were feeding on the food Hansel left. He opened the small door and none of them paid him any mind. He let out a breathe and took some feed into his hand.

'The chickens will come to you easier that way.' Dirk thought, replaying the instructions that Hansel gave him yesterday. One chicken came up to him and started to eat out of his hand. Dirk grabbed it by the belly and gently put it under his arm. He sidestepped the cow again and safely made it outside where he put the first chicken in the outdoor pen.

"Woo! Ok. Two more to go." Dirk said, feeling accomplished. He wasn't as nervous anymore. Picking up the other two were a breeze. He looked at the cow walking slowly around the barn.

'Push it from it's hind quarters. It'll understand that you'll want it to move. Steer it towards the barn doors to the outside. It will go outside on its own.' Dirk thought. He moved hesitantly around the cow. It wasn't really paying attention to him. He got behind it and he put a hand on it's hindquarters. It was warm and fuzzy. Dirk took his hand back, as if he got burned.

'Come on. You can do this.' Dirk thought. He put both hands behind the cow. He took a deep breath and started to push. The cow was surprisingly easy to maneuver and it went out. Dirk dusted his hands off and went inside the house. He was surprised at how neat it was. He took a little tour around. Eventually he saw the bed and the nightstand. He was tempted at opening the drawers, but decided against it. Hansel asked him this with trust. He's not gonna break that now. He looked for the tool box. He found the brush and milker.

"At least I don't have to milk the cow by hand..." Dirk said to himself.

0-0-0

The ride towards the city was uneventful and quiet. Blue made small talk here and there but Gretel wasn't really paying much attention. They just sat and listened to the music. She had on a white button up shirt and jeans. She didn't bring her hat. She had made an appointment with a salon to dye her hair again. Her blonde roots already starting to stick out and the color fading.

She wondered what her brother was up to. Maybe she should take this chance to talk to him. She knew it was against the rules though. In the end she decided against it. She remembered that the eye witnesses before here were all killed. That meant someone on the inside. She couldn't risk it.

Finally they arrived and Gretel couldn't stop trembling. Someone in there was working against her and wanted her dead. Blue gently coaxed her into the building. There were a lot of people on desks. She heard phones going off and people with stacks of paper going through offices. She heard the typing of the keyboards and people talking. Overall, the place had a busy feeling to it. It made Gretel feel more at ease. It looked normal.

"Hey Blue, bringing in a new recruit?" A man said, brown bangs swept his eyes and he had a small ponytail and brown eyes.

"Hey Cliff. No. He came to me for a case. I'm just taking him to one of the rooms to get his testimony." Blue said and Gretel bowed slightly in respect.

"Oh hey no problem. What about that one girl on the Sol case?" Cliff asked.

"She's not coming in until later. Why?" Blue asked.

"Boss wanted to talk to her personally." Cliff asked.

"I'll call her again if need be. Alright, time to get going." Blue said. He lead Gretel away from Cliff into one of the interrogation rooms.

"Why did you tell him that?" Gretel asked.

"A gut feeling. Stay here. I'm going to bring some pen and paper alright?" Blue said and Gretel nodded. He went out of the room and it became quiet. It was a dark room but it made her feel safe. The door opened again. A man with silver hair and dark sunglasses came in. He was wearing a gaudy purple spotted jacket and smelled strongly of cologne. She knew he wasn't with the police force. She felt a chill run down her back.

"Nice hair, but the roots are showing." He took off his sunglasses and she saw pale green eyes. "Nice to finally meet you, Gretel." She stood up swiftly and her chair toppled. He closed the door and Gretel was thinking about screaming. "You know the good thing about these interrogation rooms? They're soundproof. Even if you scream, no one will hear you."

She told herself not to panic. Think clearly, what would get people's attention? She grabbed the chair, not breaking eye contact. She pointed the legs toward him. He started to chuckle.

"You do know you don't even have enough room to hit me seriously with that right?" He said.

'But its not for you.' Gretel thought as she swung the chair towards the one way mirror. An alarm went off inside the the man cursed, taking out a gun with a silencer. With the surprise, she pushed him out of the way and opened the door. She ran out of the police station as some cops went towards the room she was in. She went out in the street. She looked both ways and just ran in a random direction. She looked behind her and the man was starting to follow her. She pushed through people, trying to lose him. She eventually started to take the back alleyways. She tried to lose him through the maze, but he kept gaining on her. He started to take shots. One here, another there, barely missing her each time.

She made sure to count how many times he shot. If she assumed that he only had a handgun, he could at most make 12 shots. Another shot. This time hitting some glass near her. She rushed around a corner and saw a small alley. She took a quick turn and sat against a dumpster, trying to breathe quietly. She heard him run past here and she began looking around her environment. She then realize that this was a dead end. If he found her there, then she was probably going to die. Back tracking was risky, but it was something she had to do. She peeked over the side of the dumpster and didn't see anything.

She took the risk and rose slowly, trying not to make any noise. She put her back against the wall and peeked. Nothing from the way he ran so she took a chance and started to tip toe. Her heart was deafening but she couldn't do anything to calm it down.

"You could never lose me." He guy dropped down from a ladder and in front of her, putting the gun in front of her. "Bye."

"No!" Gretel shouted, grabbing the gun and trying to wrestle it from him. It must have shocked him because she was able to get it away from him. She threw it as hard as she could, able to throw it through a window.

"You harlot!" Skye pushed her down and started to strangle her. Gretel used her hands to feel for anything around her. "You will die!" She felt something sharp and hit him in the shoulder, cutting her hand. A shard from the window was embedded in his arm. He screamed and shout out various curses. She coughed and tried to get her breath back. She saw a rock in front of her.

"No one harms Skye! No One!" He screamed before Gretel hit him over the head with the rock. He was knocked unconscious, blood coming out from the side of his head. She threw away the rock and started her trek out of there. After the rush, she felt extremely tired. She finally got out of the alleyways and came out into the city. She was extremely dirty. Her white shirt stained with who knows what. There were dark splatters of her blood here and there. Probably a few splatters of his blood. People eyed here warily, some even pinched their nose, trying not to smell her.

She started to walk, to where, she didn't know. She felt dizzy, but she couldn't stop there. She ripped out a piece of her shirt and wrapped around her hand to stop the bleeding. There was a police car in front of her and she wobbled over towards the driver.

"Please. Call Detective Blue." Gretel said, before passing out.

0-0-0

His head pulsed with his heartbeat. He let out a small groan, the world moving underneath him. He was suffering from vertigo. All he remembered was being hit over the head by that girl. He let out a low growl.

"No one survives me. No one." He tried sitting up, ignoring the way his vision swirled. He grabbed onto the glass and pulled. He took out his phone and called in a favor.

"Cliff, get a doctor that'll work off the clock. I'm gonna need some help. Yea, two photos for this one." Skye hung up and started to walk, a demonic look in his eye.

'This has become personal.'

* * *

**I feel very proud of that chase scenario. If I would say when Gretel's fight or flight response kicks in, it would probably be in favor of flight. But like they say, a cornered cat lashes out...or was that a different animal? I don't know, it works for me :3**

**Please review!**

**Scarlence: **I would love it if people really did mass review, but unfortunately it might be my summary or my first chapter, who knows. Either way, I have you reviewing and there's a whole bunch of people still reading too. Apparently I have people in Singapore and china! So I got that going for me x3


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. Had my day full of cleaning, cooking and then my house flooded thanks to the washing machine -_-**

**But here it is! Just so you know now that Skye is in the picture, thing will take a little more on the dark side. As much as I loved the comedy chapters, the plot must go on!**

**This has been edited~ :3**

* * *

Gretel opened her eyes and met with a white ceiling and fluorescent lights. Her whole body ached. She remembered the attack and heard the machine that regulated her heart beat go up, making a warning noise. She heard a door open and looked. She saw Blue with a sympathetic smile.

"How are you feeling?" Blue said, pulling a chair to sit on.

"Like I got ran over by a herd of cows." Gretel said. She used the buttons on the side of the bed to make herself sit up. She smacked her lips. She was thirsty. Her head ached and her hand burned.

"Do you remember anything?" Blue said.

"I was attacked. Someone tried to kill me. He was as tall as you, lean. He was wearing this tacky purple spotted coat, and had silver hair." Gretel explained. Blue chuckled.

"You don't have to explain in detail. We got him on camera, and we already know who he is." Blue said.

"Oh. So who is he?" Gretel asked and Blue's face became serious again.

"His name is Skye. He was a known thief in Forget-Me-Not Valley until something made him turn into a hired killer. He's very well known and you're the first one to survive. He usually doesn't make mistakes when taking down someone." Blue said.

"Why haven't you caught him?" Gretel said, stretching out and feeling her muscles.

"No evidence. He was just in and out of the police station. The camera that we have in our interrogation rooms were down for maintenance. Besides a few people that saw him running down the street, there's nothing." Blue said.

"But he shot me! Those bullets should be there!" Gretel said, pointing out the window. Blue shook his head.

"Besides broken glass, there was nothing. Just remnants of your fight and his blood, which has already been put in the system. He's good which is why we haven't caught him. But that's beside the point. Are you ok?" Blue asked. Gretel let out a shaky breath and put her face in her hands. She started weeping and Blue patted her head.

'So much for peace. I'm being targeted. I'm gonna die if I'm not careful.'

She looked at her bandaged hand. The doctor said that he had to use stitches. He mentioned she's gonna need to keep it clean. She sighed, knowing that she has to recruit someone to help her. She didn't want to inconvenience anyone but she won't be able to work with her hand like this. She got up and went to the service desk for a call. It rang a couple of times before someone picked up.

"This is Mayor Felix of Zephyr Town! How can I help you?" Felix said.

"Hi Felix. It's...Hansel...things got a little out of hand while I was out. I'm gonna need some help with my farm, if you don't mind." She said.

"I see. Are you alright?" Felix said.

"Yeah. Just got in a scuffle. I'll be heading back tomorrow." She explained.

"As long as you're alright. Don't worry about anything. If you need help I'll ask some of the villagers if needed. Just stay well Hansel." Felix said.

"Yes Mayor. Bye." Gretel hung up, her hand stung. It was pulsating slightly with pain. She stayed overnight in the hospital. They put clean bandages and gave her antibiotics as well as pain relievers. After being discharged, Gretel finally got her hair dyed. She took the clothes that Blue bought for her and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like she got into a brawl. Well, she did, but it was still shocking. She looked at her hand. She was gonna have to go in the hospital later to get them removed. She was gonna have to be careful. Blue didn't take anymore chances and decided it would be best if Felix got her instead.

He came up in a black classical car and they took the ride back home. Gretel explained the stitches and the way she looked. Felix was tight lipped.

"I'm sorry. You went through real danger. Know that even though your brother signed the contract to be placed, you are much as part as our community than everyone else. I will personally drive you back to the town in every other time to make sure you are well protected." Felix said.

"Thank you." Gretel said sincerely. They arrived in the late afternoon. Gretel realized that even though she was gone for two days, it felt like forever due to her experience. She strolled into the square with the Mayor. Dirk and Shelly were at the outside table like usual.

"Hello Dad. Oh my goodness! What happened Hansel?" Sherry said, getting up and getting close to her. She lifted her hand to touch her face, but she stopped when her hand was just a breath away.

"I'm fine. I just got into some trouble." She said. Dirk was oddly silent. "Oh um, I know it's probably too much to ask, but I'm gonna need some help with the farm for a bit. I uh, well..." She started, lifting her bandaged hand. Sherry gasped a little and held it gently.

"I will help as much as I can!" Sherry said.

"Thank you." Gretel said.

"Me too. I've got your back." Dirk said, standing besides Sherry. Gretel felt a huge weight come off her shoulders and she sat on the ground.

"You ok?" Dirk said, sitting next to her. She started to giggle and then laugh, tears in her eyes. Sherry and Dirk looked at each other confused. Gretel choked back a sob and hugged Dirk. His face became really red and he became extremely stiff, not knowing what to do.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear. He resembled a tomato at that point.

0-0-0

Sherry fluffed her pillow, her dad skipping dinner. She had never seen him so tired before. She wondered if it had something to do with what happened with Hansel.

'Hansel, poor Hansel.' She thought. He explained after he calmed down. He had gotten into a fight and defended himself with a shard of glass; cutting his hand. He had to get stitches in his hand and couldn't work with it. Dirk and her agreed to help him out on his farm but she couldn't help but be curious as to what really happened. Although Hansel explained it, Sherry knew he was keeping the truth from her. Why did he have to lie to her? Why is he covered in cuts and bruises? Why was her dad so quiet and angry? What really happened?

She sighed, taking off her hat and running the bath. She checked the water to check the temperature. Satisfied, she stripped down and climbed in, a rubber duck floating in the water. She thought of Hansel, that distant look in his face when he came. The relief in his face when she decided to help and the despair that followed after. It hit her then, that she didn't even know anything about him. Here she was, a childish crush blooming, and she didn't even know him. At least she spent time talking to Lloyd that she knew who he was, but Hansel was still a mystery.

A mystery that needed solving. Finally feeling clean she came out and lightly blow dried her hair. Putting on her nightgown she sat on her bed. She sighed wistfully and her cheeks reddened thinking about Hansel. She didn't know why she felt so attracted to him. He was a competitor with Lloyd. Lloyd was charming in his own way. He was mature, confident, and sure of his business, but Hansel was so different. He wore his heart on his sleeve. He gave her sincere compliments. He made her feel girly and gave her gifts just because. Before she knew it, she thought less of Lloyd and more of Hansel.

Even though she was fond of Hansel, even though he was so kind to her, there was a wall between them. A wall he keeps around himself from everyone. Why? She wanted to know more about him and his circumstances. Why Zephyr Town?

Her mind kept swimming with thoughts that she couldn't get to sleep but eventually sleep won.

0-0-0

It was an extremely windy day. Dirk was brushing down the cow while Hansel was with the chickens in their outdoor coop. He watched Hansel. He had a far off look in his eye. If Dirk thought that his sadness was deep before, it seemed like a never ending pit now.

Dirk didn't know what happened in the city to cause this sort of reaction. It must have been that fight he said that happened. Even so, why would it affect him so much? Dirk didn't understand. He wanted to. He felt awkward around Hansel with his spirits so low. He was hoping that they would grow closer since he was helping him. But with the way he was now, he was seriously doubting it. He noticed that Hansel stood up and the wind was playing with his hair. It had grown longer. Finally the cow mooed happily and went over to Hansel.

A smile played on his lips, but it didn't reach his eyes. He went over to the side of the barn and got the milk bucket and stool. He sat down, working the udder with one hand. Dirk felt helpless. He didn't like it. He didn't know how to handle these types of feelings. He was fidgety and didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Hey Hansel. Um, how do you do that with one...hand?" Dirk said awkwardly.

"I grew up with animals. As soon as I could, my parents made me help out. I have plenty of practice, that's why I don't usually use the milker. Even though it takes me longer. I think it makes our bond stronger." Hansel said, the happiness reaching his eyes. He patted the cow and it mooed happily.

"You do know there's gonna be an animal festival during summer right? This year its for cows! Maybe you can enter yours!" Dirk said animatedly. Hansel gave him a thoughtful look.

"Hmm. That would be fun, but I'm gonna have to pass." Hansel said.

"But why?" Dirk asked.

"Although I've had Red here for a bit, she's not ready. Maybe next time." Hansel said, getting the bucket full of milk to put it away.

"Here." Dirk took the bucket to put away the storage. As he came out he saw Hansel at the top of his cliff looking down at his field. It had radishes sprouting with Sherry taking out the weeds. The wind playing with his clothes and hair. It would have made him look dashing, but the empty look just made him seem foreboding.

All of a sudden, rage filled him. He didn't want Hansel to be so sad. He couldn't handle him being so sad. He wanted him to feel anything but that. He couldn't control himself and he took a swing at Hansel. No more sadness!

"What is with you!?" Dirk shouted which made Sherry come over. "I don't know what happened in the city but get over it!" Hansel looked surprised before he growled and tackled him to the ground.

"No! Stop it!" Sherry shouted but it fell on deaf ears. Dirk and Hansel went at it, punching at each other. With every hit that Hansel was able to connect, Dirk felt a stab in his heart. Dirk didn't know why he got so mad. He just wanted to see some life in his eyes, even if it was anger. Finally Hansel grabbed Dirk and tossed him over his shoulder. Dirk landed roughly on his back. It robbed him of his breath and coughed a bit.

"Stop!" Sherry said, getting between them. Hansel's bandaged hand was flowing freely with blood.

"What...would..."Hansel started. "What would you know what I went through!? What would anyone know!? You don't know anything about me!"

"That's because you close yourself inside this stupid shell! Just tell us what happened! We're friends aren't we!?" Dirk said, getting up.

"I can't!...I can't...you..." Hansel said, gritting his teeth. Tears in his eyes but he wiped them angrily away. "You don't understand. I can't tell you. I...I just can't!..."

There it was again. That empty far away look in his eye. "Stop. Stop being so sad. I can't...I don't know how to deal with that." Dirk said quietly. He got up and started walking out of his farm.

"We...we need to get that looked at..." Sherry said quietly.

Dirk knew he was just acting on impulse. He knew that Hansel didn't deserve this fight but he felt betrayed, hurt. Why couldn't he just tell him? He could help. Whatever he was facing, he didn't need to do it alone.

0-0-0

Gretel flinched as Lloyd dabbed her cuts with a cotton ball with alcohol. The last time she got into a fight like that, was with her brother. She forgot why they fought, but it was a really good brawl.

"Ow..." She said quietly and Lloyd tsked at her.

"If Dirk is your friend, why did you fight?" Lloyd asked.

"He started it." She whispered and Lloyd scoffed, taking out bandages.

"You guys scared Sherry." Lloyd said. Gretel just stared at the floor.

"No one understands and I can't even explain myself either." Gretel said.

"That's your choice." Lloyd said, getting up and getting a roll of bandages. He took off the bloody ones on her hand and soaked it in warm water. She hissed as he started to clean it up. He put some alcohol after he examined that the stitches were still in place. She was gritting her teeth while he wrapped it up. After everything he put away the first aid kit. Gretel stared blankly ahead of herself.

"Do you...never mind. Thank you Lloyd. I'll apologize to Sherry." She said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"We're having a storm tomorrow. Be careful." Lloyd said and she nodded.

* * *

**Another doozy of a chapter, I'm more than halfway through this story as well! I'm up to chapter 19 so far :3 If the inspiration bug keeps hitting me I might change it to updating weekly.**

**Scarlence: Maybe he will know _ Yeah right, I kinda think of Dirk as an oblivious sort of dude since he's young and all. In the Tale of Two Towns he's a lot more mature. Yes Blue was being a dunderhead but it's procedure you know? :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**I will now start updating weekly, mainly because I have now reached my 20th chapter, which means that I'm almost done writing everything. Woo! Also, I GOT TWO REVIEWS I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! TT^TT Wow that makes me seem, hmm, desperate isn't the right word, oh well. I also have some more harvest moon ideas, whether I'll be able to write it all down is the question. Ok enough rambling, enjoy!**

**And remember that piece of foreshadowing in chapter 4? Cookies for anyone that can figure it out! **

**This has been edited~ :3**

* * *

It was quite a storm and Kevin was riled up with excitement. He was hoping to go to Hansel's house and catch some frogs. Unfortunately his mother forbade him to go out with the weather this way. So here he was, stuck at home and looking out the window. There was nothing to do and he kept sighing loudly.

His mother was at the kitchen making lunch. Kevin wanted to get out there and meet up with Hansel. He hasn't seen him since he left. He spent all day yesterday at his farm. He got to see Dirk but he was all scuffled up like he was in a fight. He didn't even explain it. He was just mad all day yesterday.

Maybe he can convince his mom to go to Cindy and Lauren's to at least play with them.

"Alright, but you have to wear your coat and boots. Let me get them." Claire said. She went ahead and accompanied him over to their house. He pouted. He didn't like his wardrobe, but if it got him out the house, then he would grin and bear it. Claire knocked and some thunder sounded over head.

"Hello Claire, what brings you over?" Nellie said, welcoming them in.

"Oh you know, Kevin can't sit still in the house." Claire said chuckling.

"Cindy and Lauren are upstairs, go ahead and play." Nellie said.

"Awesome!" Kevin said, going upstairs and leaving his mother with her friend. "Hi Cindy! Hi Lauren!"

"Hey Kevin. What are you doing here?" Cindy said and Lauren waved at him.

"It's too boring at the house. Let's do something!" Kevin said.

"But what?" Lauren asked.

"All we have are girl toys. I don't think you wanna play dollies with us." Cindy said, crossing her arms and Kevin gagged.

"Yuck! don't you have anything else?" Kevin asked.

"Nope, so I don't know what you wanna do." Cindy explained. Kevin huffed and saw their bed was near their bedroom window. He got an idea.

"How about we go outside?" Kevin said, jumping on their bed and looking out the window.

"But it's raining." Lauren said.

"Yeah, you're gonna get sick and how would you even go outside?" Cindy asked.

"With this window." Kevin said, opening it.

"Hey! You're gonna get my bed wet!" Cindy said.

"Don't worry!" Kevin said, getting out, holding onto the window.

"Come on Kevin! You're gonna hurt yourself! I'll tell mom!" Cindy said.

"I just wanna look for frogs ok!? Don't tell my mom. I'll be back in an hour ok?" Kevin said, sliding down the roof towards the rock face. He walked along it and climbed down the vines. He made sure not to go in front of the house to not alert the moms and soon he was free. No one was outside and good thing he had on his coat and boots, otherwise he'd be soaking right now. More thunder came by over head but Kevin paid no mind to it. Time to catch some frogs.

0-0-0

Gretel was soaked to the bone but she had to pull some weeds nonetheless. Her chickens and cow were a bit jumpy due to the thunder but there was nothing she could do. Another gust came and almost made her fall. The town did have good storms, but it was nothing compared to the typhoons at home. She heard some croaking. She looked around the ground. She found frogs just like Kevin mentioned, but she didn't feel like catching them. She instead got her fishing rod to get some for the bazaar.

She was starting her way towards Lloyd's. His cabin had a couple of fishing spots near it, when she saw Dirk running up to her. He kept slipping on the grass but finally he comes up to her.

"Have you seen Kevin?" Dirk panted, his eyes wide with worry.

"No. I've been at my farm." Gretel said. Dirk cursed and grabbed his hair. Gretel started to wonder.

"So he didn't go to you...I thought that this would be the best place to find him." Dirk said, lighting flashing the ground.

"What happened?" Gretel asked.

"Kevin is gone! Claire told me she was visiting Nellie when Cindy told them that he went out through their window to go outside! We've been looking around town, but we can't find him! With this rain and wind, we're worried that he might get into some real trouble!" Dirk said. His voice became higher the more he spoke.

'That's not good.'

"Let me help." Gretel said and Dirk nodded. They started looking around the forest. Next the river and finally near Lloyd's house with no luck. She knocked on his door and Lloyd came out.

"Hansel." He greeted.

"Lloyd. Have you seen Kevin anywhere?" She said with a growing panic in her voice.

"No." He said and she ran her hand through her hair. She started to suspect the worst.

"Kevin is missing and with this storm..." She started.

"Have you checked around the forest?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes! He's not here! What if something bad happened to him? What...if..." Gretel began hyperventilating.

"Calm down." He said, grabbing onto her shoulders. "We'll find him. There's no point in thinking about 'what if.' Let's hope for the best." Lloyd said and she nodded, feeling calmer. They met up with Dirk, followed by Claire, Nellie, Isaac, Wilbur, Sherry and Felix.

"Was he in the forest?" Claire asked desperately.

"No. He wasn't there." Dirk said and she sobbed.

"Go home sweetheart. Maybe he'll turn up there." Wilbur said and he took her home.

"If he's not here or at the forest, then its best if we go more down river, towards the hotel." Felix explained. Everyone agreed but Gretel heard someone cry. She started running towards the sound and there was Kevin, holding on to the fishing post in the river.

"Kevin!" Gretel screamed, causing the others to run. The rest gasped as they scrambled for a plan.

"Get to the post!" Felix said and Isaac started his way there, before a big wave knocked Kevin off.

"Oh no!" Sherry said. Kevin managed to latch onto a rock, but who knows how long that would last.

"Get some rope and tie it to the light pole!" Gretel shouted. Lloyd went into Raul's store and came out and followed instructions. Gretel started to tie it around herself.

"What are you doing?" Dirk asked.

"Trust me!" Gretel shouted, going over to the bank.

"NO! The river is too strong!" Dirk said, grabbing her arm.

"Just trust me damn it!" Gretel said, shaking his arm off and diving. She was hit by the currents hard but she just calmed down and went up for air. She noticed Kevin and started for him. She was able to reach the rock. "Kevin!"

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to catch frogs!" Kevin sobbed.

"It's ok! Everything is gonna be ok! Grab onto me!" She said.

"I'm scared!" Kevin sobbed.

"It's ok. I'm here." Gretel said and he sniffled but wrapped his hands around her neck. She saw the villagers pull on the rope, reeling her in. She tried her best to keep Kevin above water. The others did their best to pull them in, with some growing spectators. Then, without warning, a big piece of a log came and snapped the rope. She couldn't hear their cries and gasps. The only thing that was going through her head, was Kevin's safety. She pushed against the current as much as she could and reached the bank. She grabbed Kevin with her good hand and handed him to Wilbur. Her bad hand was losing strength rapidly. She couldn't hold on. Finally, within seconds of handing off Kevin, her hand lost strength.

"Hansel!" Dirk shouted before a blur passed the corner of his eye. Lloyd had dived into the waters.

She felt her body toss and turn before hitting something. She was losing her breath. Water started to come into her lungs. She felt them burn. She was losing consciousness. She felt something wrap around her waist before she saw a black blur in her vision.

'Brother...'

0-0-0

Lloyd coughed up water as he struggled to bring Hansel to ground. Luckily the small island in the middle of the river saved the both of them. He brought him underneath the tree to escape the rain. He tried getting a reaction from Hansel, to no avail. CPR was the only choice. He cleared his throat and starting applying it. He pumped his chest, pinched his nose, then gave him some air. After two times, he finally started to vomit out the water. He patted Hansel's back before he passed out again. Lloyd shivered. The river water was extremely cold and the wind wasn't helping matters. It was also still raining heavily. He took off his robes before hand so they wouldn't get in the way of him swimming. Now he wish he had them.

He grabbed Hansel and sat against the tree. Trying to use their combined body heat to make sure they don't come down with pneumonia. He felt Hansel shiver and held onto him tight. Finally the wind calmed down and it started to sprinkle lightly. Lloyd looked at the tree and found a hole. He started to strip away the dry bark inside and gathered some rocks in a circle to form a fire. He grabbed at the flint he kept inside his pocket, if need be. By sheer luck, they didn't come out when he was swimming. He hit them together and a small spark was able to ignite the bark. He fanned some air and it was able to grow.

He looked at Hansel. The clothes would have to go. It wasn't smart to wear them all wet like that. They had to dry. He started to take off his vest and shirt before stopping. He saw an inner vest and Lloyd was confused. He took the shirt and the outward vest by the fire to let them dry. He dragged Hansel towards it. He had to take off that inner vest, so he did.

He looked away. His face turned red, when he realized that he was a she. Lloyd always thought that Hansel was a bit unusual. His voice was too high pitched and his mannerisms was not at all like a man's. Everything made a lot more sense. Lloyd took off his own undershirt and sat by the fire. He avoided looking at Hansel, or was it 'Hansel'? Who was she? Finally he sensed some movement and saw her get up. She immediately covered her chest.

"You're awake." Lloyd said.

"Wah!L-l-l-l-l-l-" She stuttered.

"I'm sorry for taking off your clothes. We were both soaked and you needed to get warm." Lloyd said, blushing.

"O-oh...um...where...?"

"Behind you. Check if they're dry." Lloyd said. He heard some rustling and out of the corner of his eye, saw her getting dressed. They had an awkward silence afterward. The fire crackling between them.

"A-aren't you...gonna ask?" She said.

"...No. You have your reasons. I won't lie though. I am curious." Lloyd said. They still had an uncomfortable silence.

"...It was supposed to be my brother...He was the one coming and checking out the town." She said.

"So he's the real Hansel." Lloyd said.

"This was the only place I can be safe." She said. Lloyd looked at her with a questioning glance. She sighed and drew her knees up to her chest. "Well since you already know my big secret, I might as well tell you why. My real name is Gretel. I lived in Sunshine Islands, delivering something to my mom's friend. She has one son, Sol and he-"

"You mean the drug lord that got arrested?" Lloyd said.

"Uh, yea. How'd you know?" Gretel said.

"I go out of town. I hear things and I watch the news. So, what happened?" Lloyd said. It took a couple of seconds of courage for Gretel to finally find the words.

"I saw him kill a man in cold blood." Gretel whispered. The silence became heavy after that and Lloyd didn't feel it appropriate to ask her to continue. "That's why I'm here. All the other eye witnesses were killed off. The police couldn't use all the other places. Hansel suggested this place. After talking with Felix, he agreed to keep my secret and to lie low."

"So Blue is a police officer?" Lloyd asked.

"No, he's a detective. He had a friend in the marshal's and he was able to make Blue my protector. The reason why I left with him was to answer some more questions that they had concerning the case...Then...Sol...hired a hitman. That's why I'm covered in bruises and scratches. He almost got me. I got a shard of glass and was able to get away. It was close...I almost died, someone almost...kill...killed..." Gretel started to hyperventilate and shake. Lloyd stood up and sat down in front of her.

"Breathe! Slowly, calm down." Lloyd said. Gretel choked out a sob and wrapped her arms around him. Lloyd never heard someone cry with so much despair and fear. He still felt extremely awkward. This was a girl who was hugging him. Her inner vest still drying which meant he could feel her chest, and he was shirtless. I guess he could be in more troublesome situations.

* * *

**Someone finally figured it out! :D**

**Scarlence: Thank you so much for your review! You know I try to give my stories depth so they won't feel awkward when reading it. Unfortunately when I moved into my new house, I lost my copy of Two Towns :( And my husband got it for my birthday too, which made me feel so sad. Oh and you got your wish :3**

**Guest:Thanks you very much for your review! I've never heard anyone's computer that was so slow that they couldn't even post stories, fanfiction is just all text really.**

**Also thanks to Demigodkid1999 for following this story! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another week, another update and I'm already up to chapter 22. To think this was supposed to be a short story, but it kinda blossomed in my mind xD  
This is a little bit shorter than most, but I try. If I get finished with my whole story I might update even more, but we'll see. Oh and I finally know about slow internet :/ and yes the first few times I couldn't get this posted, so sad :(  
But now I know, good think I grew up with dial-up :3**

**This has been edited~ :3**

* * *

Lloyd had his chin in his hand. He was trying to forget the fact that Gretel was putting on her vest right behind him. Lloyd was a businessman. He understood numbers. He understood stock. He understood Felix and his daughter Sherry. He couldn't really put a finger on Gretel but at the same time, now with the knowledge, he could.

He ran his finger through his hair and shivered slightly. He missed his robes.

"Done." Gretel said. He looked at her. Her eyes were extremely puffy and her nose red. She sniffled a little bit and looked around awkwardly.

"The current should have calmed down by now. You feel up for swimming again?" Lloyd asked.

"My muscles are extremely sore. I got hit in the head with a rock and my eyes feel like they're about to melt out of my head. Hah. I think I'm good." She said with a giggle.

"...Let's go."

Yeah, Lloyd won't be able to figure her out.

0-0-0

Dirk wasn't one for getting into fistfights. He also wasn't one for praying either. But by the goddess, he prayed when Hansel and Lloyd were washed away from the river. He felt as cold as ice. He didn't hear the rain as it fell lightly on the roof. What if he never saw Hansel again? What if he never got to say sorry? Or even explain himself?

It was a tense couple of hours. Felix had all the villagers in the mansion as the storm got worse. They couldn't risk anymore people. Kevin was wailing as well as the twins, but their crying still couldn't penetrate Dirk's numbness. Eventually they quieted down with the help of their mothers.

He felt helpless. Why he couldn't be the one to jump in the river? Why couldn't he had taken Kevin and possibly grabbed Hansel? Why wasn't he the one to jump in and save him? All these doubts, regrets, fears seeping out from him. These dark thoughts plaguing his mind.

So he prayed because really, that was the only thing he could do at the moment.

He sat at the dining table and prayed with all his heart that both of them would be ok.

Finally the door burst open, and his brother said the words he was waiting to hear.

"We found them!"

Dirk jumped out of his seat and ran towards the town square, slipping and sliding on the cobblestone.

There he stood. There was a big bump on his head and his hat missing. He looked a little worse for wear, but alive. A sob hitched in his throat and his eyes welled with un-shed tears. Now that he was before him, he couldn't move. No, he felt too ashamed. He didn't deserve it.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see his older brother, smiling at him.

"You'll never get another opportunity." Ivan said. Dirk hesitantly walked towards him before Sherry threw herself on both Hansel and Lloyd, crying tears of joy. Dirk stopped. He was suddenly hit with a realization.

Sherry likes Hansel, but what does that say about him? What she was doing, is what Dirk wanted to do. Dirk had felt a strange pull towards Hansel since the day they first met. He felt comfortable around him. He wasn't afraid of telling him his bug fascination or that he liked to cook. He liked the times that they talked outside of the cafe, Hansel treating him after bazaar days.

He loved how Hansel didn't judge him.

Love?

Yes, that's what this is isn't it?

He loves Hansel.

As the villagers surrounded Lloyd and Hansel, Dirk came to his final realization. He felt afraid. If Hansel didn't judge him on his likes, then he would sure judge him in falling in love with another man. He felt cold. His fingertips were numb. His wrists pulsating with pain and his head felt hot. Worry struck him. What would Hansel think? His brother? The town?

Even so, he could not deny his attraction to Hansel. He finally knew he loved him, that doesn't mean that he wouldn't have trouble accepting it.

Felix finally calmed down the villagers. Everyone went their separate ways. Lloyd, Hansel and Sherry still stayed together. Dirk didn't even notice Hansel until he was right in front of him.

"I'm sorry." Hansel said. Dirk looking at him with un-shed tears. "I...there are some things, I keep secret. I know...it's a weak excuse...but...I have to protect the people I care about you know? I...don't want you getting hurt..."

"It's my fault. You have nothing to be sorry for." Dirk said, his voice coming out hoarse. "I just wanted to see you happy, but I didn't know how to do that. I'm still just a kid and I don't understand anything! But I felt like I would never see you again after today. I'm sorry, if you didn't want to tell me then that's ok. I won't ask anymore, just...please...don't-"

Hansel hugged him and Dirk finally let it out. Dirk didn't care if he was wailing like a child. He didn't care that he was hugging him like his life was depending on it. Hansel was alive and he loved him and really, that was all on his mind.

0-0-0

"Our Bazaar has greatly expanded! So much so, that we will open new stalls the next time around! My daughter Sherry will open a tree seed stand. We will also have a new seed stand and a separate carpentry stand. They will be run by guests from the rebuilt Mineral Town. Please welcome, Karen and Gotz." Felix said introducing them.

Gretel saw as a tomboyish looking woman and a very burly man with a beard stepped forward.

"They will be stopping by on bazaar days so please make them feel welcomed." Felix said as they bowed politely and the villagers clapped. "Well, those are all the announcements for now. Let's hope that our bazaar will expand some more by the end of the year!" He flexed his muscles while everyone decided to go back to their own business.

"Hey Gretel are you gonna play with us later today?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah don't worry about it kid. I still need to finish up on the farm ok? I'll be quick since Dirk will be helping me." Gretel said, ruffling his hair and joining Dirk. After two weeks her hand has since healed, but Dirk was still helping her out. He's gotten a lot more confident in handling her animals. He even cooked every now and then. She also noticed that he had begun to become more physical with her. He hugged her occasionally. Sometimes he rested his head on her shoulder and held her hand.

It made her nervous. She was hoping that he didn't figure out her secret. Speaking of secrets, after finally confiding in Lloyd about her, she was visiting him daily. She liked spending time with him. As much as his reputation makes him off to be, she found that he was a very dependable and patient person. He's a bit standoffish, but only because all he has on his mind is work.

Gretel's nightmares have also gone down because of Lloyd. She no longer needed to be as afraid as she was, but she was still wary.

Summer proved to be a hectic season to work in. Gretel was used to the sweaty, humid summers back in sunshine islands. She always needed to make sure she had water on her as she couldn't stop sweating. Although it was a lot more dryer up in the mountains, the heat still managed to penetrate through the forests. There were many a times where she just rolled up her pants and let her feet soak in the cold river. Antoinette also joined her in some chats from time to time to forget about the heat. Gretel was just glad that she was able to talk to her normally.

She eventually got the news from Isaac that the second windmill was up and operational. After getting lucky, and having some advice from Lloyd, she was able to manufacture a few things with help from the windmill. She broke margin a couple of times. She used that extra money to make her tools easier to use.

After looking at her savings, she upgraded her storage to make it bigger. She upgraded the refrigeration so it could be able to keep things fresher. She even got another field. Her cow count grew to 3 and she was able to keep a whole flock of chickens. It reminded her of her parents and how big their farm was.

Gretel made her way towards Mayor Felix's house after picking a few flowers to give to Sherry. She went in and didn't find anyone on the first floor. After going up the stairs she heard Felix's laugh ringing through.

"Ah Lloyd your stories always marvel me!" Felix shouted.

'Lloyd?' Gretel thought and saw Felix and Lloyd standing in his office.

"Hansel! Come and join us!" Felix said and she hesitantly joined them.

"Hey." Lloyd said and she gave a polite nod.

"Lloyd was just telling me stories about his travels. He has been all over the world you know." Felix said as a matter of fact. "I love to hear about other cultures and their customs. It's fascinating!"

"It's the reason why I still live in his spare house." Lloyd chuckled. "My stories for the house."

"The house you lived in is your spare house?" Gretel asked.

"Yes. He agreed to lend it to me when I started selling my wares. Eventually he just called to hear of my travels. I've been here since." Lloyd chuckled.

"Yes I'm always bothering him, so it only seemed fair." Felix laughed. "Would you like to stay and listen?"

"Sure. I'm always up for it." Gretel said. Lloyd explained a few of his travels. Learning about new cultures. Being able to live the lives of others. Spectacular sights that took your breath away and weird traditions. Gretel never saw Lloyd this animated before. He smiled and laughed. He even got angry when recounting his travels.

"Great story as always!" Felix said.

"I think I saw more emotions on your face today than all the other times combined." Gretel giggled.

"It's because traveling around is fun. I see many interesting sights, many different people. It's exciting." Lloyd chuckled.

"Woah. Can you tell me more?" Gretel asked.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind." Lloyd said.

"It's such a pleasure to see you getting along with the villagers!" Felix laughed and slapped Gretel on the back.

'Ow.'

0-0-0

"So is this all your stock?" Gretel asked Lloyd. He asked her over to help to organize everything. Gretel put down one last box outside.

"Yeah. I'm all set for tomorrow." Lloyd explained. He looked over his clipboard and wrote down a few things.

"That's good. Thanks to my storage I finally have a lot of things to sell-"

"HANSEL!" Gretel looked up and got tackled by a blonde blur. Her breath escaped her as the body crashed down on her, crushing her in a massive hug. "Are you ok? When I got your letter I made sure to hurry myself down here! Your hand! I can't believe it, a scar! You little! Didn't you know how worried I was!"

Gretel finally realized the one who grabbed her collar and was slightly choking her, was her brother. He was dressed as her again.

"Um...I think you're choking him." Lloyd said. Hansel looked at Lloyd then back towards her.

"Good."

Eventually Hansel, Gretel, and Lloyd sat at his table. He pulled out some cool tea as they gathered around. Hansel had a pout and Gretel was fidgeting. Lloyd was calmly sipping at his tea.

"Sooo...He knows everything." Hansel said, glaring at Gretel. She nodded. "Did you see her boobs?" Lloyd spat out his tea and Gretel choked on her saliva.

"Why is that the first thing you ask!?" Lloyd shouted.

"You stole her innocence. You need to be responsible for it." Hansel answered.

"It wasn't like that!" Gretel said, her face burning.

"It might as well been! My pure and innocent sister, taken away by a black demon of the night!" Hansel said dramatically.

"He saved my life and that's all you think about?" Gretel said face palming.

"Shut up. It's not fair when he has to protect you and I'm a sitting duck not being able to do anything!" Hansel said, pounding the table. "I'm the brother. I should be the one protecting you...but I guess since he knows everything now. I can finally take this off." He took off the blonde wig and ruffled his own brown hair. "I'm not being fair. Thank you for saving my sister. I'm still gonna make you pay for looking at her boobs."

"Shut up!" Both of them said.

* * *

**Heh, boobs. Very sorry if that upset anyone. Did I mention I got 3 reviews, 3 REVIEWS :DDDDDDD OH HAPPY DAY!**

**Scarlence: I try to make my characters as realistic as possible. Gretel is one of those types that would go into a burning building to save someone she loves or someone that needs saving. She's empathetic that way. The reason she didn't save the guy in the first chapter is because there wasn't nothing she could do in time. She can get easily scared. For Dirk knowing... *Spoiler* He won't know for a VERY LONG time unfortunately due to plot reasons, don't hate me!**

**Guest: Wow! I feel so happy that I was able to give you inspiration to write your own story :D if it ever gets uploaded, send me it! **

**Too Lazy: I've had this idea for a couple of years now, got it all in a linear pattern that was recognizable. I also like those stories but some are believable (like they change names, push in boobs or use make up for dudes and stuff) but i've read a few that I was like "really?" I try to make my stories have some common sense you know? Hence the vest, dyeing hair and what not, but you can't stop your natural habits which is why a few things make people question.**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So this is the most shortest chapter of all my chapters so far. The reason is because I already wrote this when my son decided to mess with my laptop and completely shut it down before I was able to save. So I almost lost inspiration for it :/ I still was able to write what I was able to remember, but unfortunately it led to a really short chapter. So as an apology I'll update again on Sat :3 Enjoy! oh and 3 REVIEWS LAST TIME :DDDDD WOOO! INTERNET POINTS AND COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**

**This has been edited~ :3**

* * *

It was always the two of them. Hansel and Gretel. Their parents loved the story. When they learned that they were having fraternal twins, they decided to name them after it. Hansel and Gretel. They were always together. Hansel thought that it would always stay that way.

They shared everything. They always went everywhere together. They told each other anything and never told lies to each other. He thought that no matter what, they will always have each others backs. Even when Hansel applied to the farm in Zephyr Town, he knew that Gretel will always be there for him and he for her.

He felt extremely jealous when he saw how close she had become with the villagers. He knew it was a stupid feeling and completely unjustified. He knew he shouldn't have come. It was against the rules and it put Gretel in danger. But he couldn't just leave his sister along either. He wanted to be there for her. And yet Gretel has been gaining new people to trust without him there. Especially Dirk.

Hansel wasn't a fool. He saw the looks Dirk gave her. The small hugs and the lingering touches. He wondered if he had also uncovered her secret but he knew that if he did, Gretel would have told him.

Thinking about her secret made him think about Lloyd. He trusted the guy after the talk they had. He knew everything and swore that he would never tell. He saw that in his eyes that his man was trustworthy. Even then he still felt jealous. Even worse that he saw his sister half naked. He was still planning his revenge.

Such jealousy was overtaking him. It made him a bit scared that he was able to feel that way. But there it was.

"You ok Gretel?" Gretel asked as they sat down for some lunch. He looked at her, the blond wig tickling his eyes.

"I'm fine. The drive up here must have took a bit more of me than I thought. What's this?" He asked.

"It's Dirk's latest experiment. He's always letting me try things lately. Don't tell him, but I've been trying to get his favorite beetle for his birthday!" Gretel giggled. Hansel frowned and he found himself without an appetite. There was a green monster hiding behind his eyes.

"Hey! So what do you think?" Dirk asked. Hansel watched as he sat next to Gretel, sliding his seat to be nearer to her. He felt his teeth clench with rage.

"It's really good. I love what you did in the kitchen. You'd make a good husband." Gretel said. He giggled and nervously looked down. Hansel scoffed inwardly. Of course Gretel was completely oblivious. Living on a farm with no interaction with the other gender does that to you. "Are you feeling better? How's your hand?"

"It's better. I'll need to go into the city to get the stitches removed soon." Gretel said.

"Good thing that's the only thing that happened to you. When you jumped into the river to save Kevin, I was super worried." Dirk explained.

"Jumped in the river? You wrote that it was a farming accident." Hansel said loudly.

"Um-"

"Didn't he tell you? The river got flooded and one of the kids was swept away. He went in to save him. The cut on his hand, he got that from going into the city." Dirk explained. Hansel stared blankly at Gretel. So this is how betrayal felt like.

"You...you lied to me." Hansel whispered.

"G-Gretel." She started. He got up and the chair fell down. He started to walk away and she followed him. He was able to get across the bridge before Gretel finally caught up to him.

"Wait!" She grabbed onto his arm but he didn't look at her. "Hansel. I didn't mean to lie. I just, I didn't want you to worry."

"What else are you not telling me? You wrote that you accidentally cut yourself with the scythe. You didn't mention anything about the river and nothing about the fight!" He argued. Where was their bond? The rope that connected them was starting to become frayed and weak.

"I...I might have left out a few details..." She said and he shook her hand away. "Hansel, please! Listen to me! I didn't want you to worry. There are things that are happening to me and you could get seriously hurt!" Gretel tried to explain as Hansel tried his hardest to rush towards the hotel.

He always thought that nothing could get in the way of their bond but he knew that was a lie. The memories they shared when they were little. The experiences they both went through. In the end it didn't matter. They were getting older. Eventually they would have to live different lives. Eventually, time would separate them.

"Hansel!" Gretel shouted as her ankle twisted and she fell on the ground. Hansel didn't dare look back.

He didn't want to hear her anymore. He didn't want to be here. He knew he was being unreasonable. He couldn't get past the fact that his sister was changing and leaving him behind. He wanted them to always be together. But the more he saw her relationship with everyone, the more afraid he was becoming. His sister wasn't the same person anymore. She was growing into her own woman. And what about him? Did she have any room in her life for him anymore? He entered the hotel and sent a polite nod to the owners.

He went up to his room and began packing. He couldn't stay here. The more he did, the more his dark feelings was threatening to spill out. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. At the same time, he didn't want to feel anymore of this dark side of his.

"Gretel, checking out." He said.

"Are you sure? You still have two more days. I'm sorry to say this but they are not refundable." Stuart said.

"It's ok. I have some important business back home. Thank you for your hospitality." He lied.

"Alright dearie. Please take care now." Ethel said.

"Thank you." Hansel said. He went out through the bazaar, with all the stalls covered until the next opening.

'I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have broken the rules. I'm so weak.' Hansel thought. He kept clenching and unclenching his fist. He wanted to punch something in anger. He wanted these feelings out. 'I'm supposed to be the brother. I'm supposed to protect her, but in the end I can't do anything.'

0-0-0

'Dear Gretel,

The first court hearing is in one week. I'll be picking you up again.

Blue'

The more she kept reading the letter, the more her stomach churned. After what happened with her brother, Gretel wasn't feeling all that good. She didn't understand and she had no way of contacting him to apologize. She wiped the tears that developed in her eyes. She had to push down her feelings. She grabbed the small box containing the Hercules beetle and walked out. It was another windy day and her hat was struggling to stay on her head.

She walked down the path seeing the kids jumping on the staircase cliffs. They waved at her and she waved back. She saw Antoinette going down the steps which was strange. She saw Dirk in the flowerbed nearest the bridge. As she was gonna call out to him Antoinette slipped on the last cliff and Dirk caught her.

The sight stopped her. She felt a small pain as she saw the scene unfold. Antoinette's blush and Dirk's smile and laugh. She ran up the hill behind the twin trees. She didn't really know why she hid herself, but just seeing them together like that made her feel uncomfortable. She looked at the clothes she was wearing. Her brown hair and her hands all rough through all the farm work. She wasn't a girl in this village. She couldn't like someone.

She slid down and sat on the grass. She lightly hit her head against the trunk. 'I'm so stupid. Even though I'm safe, it feels like a cage.' She just sat there, hearing the kids go down the cliffs. It was getting a little chilly with all the wind. She saw the sky change color and went to the river. She saw the sun setting. She felt a pang of homesickness. She loved the sunset back home. The ocean changing its colors, the sun dying it in a fresh wave of oranges, yellows, pinks. Once it was almost gone, it would change to a brilliant shade of red.

The river couldn't recreate it, but the sight of the water made her shed a tear for home.

It reminded her of the times where she and Hansel would sneak out and forage. Pick flowers and fish. Sing songs with Lanna or sample Pierre's cooking. She even missed messing with Vaughn . She missed her Aunties Julia and Natalie with her Uncle Elliot. Will and Lily and everyone on the islands.

Zephyr Town was different . She was thankful for the weather but sometimes she ached for the humidity. In the end, she wished she could go home. She missed her mom, her dad, her closeness with her brother.

A strong gust of wind finally blew her hat off her head and she didn't care.

"Ah." She turned around and saw Angelo. He smiled that same comforting smile and held out her hat for her. She wiped her eyes and said her thanks. "Thinking of home?" Angelo asked.

"Yeah. My sister and I...we had an argument and she left without telling me...It really hurt." Gretel said, looking down into the river.

"I heard. People tend to gossip in small communities." Angelo said and sighed. He stood right next to her, looking out at the river. "It's amazing how much one spot can change. I've looked out to this river many times and not once has it remained the same. Nature is always changing." Angelo said. "People also change. Maybe your sister changed as well."

"Maybe. Or maybe I was the one who changed." Gretel said quietly.

"No one can stay the same. It's a part of who we are as humans. We can never stay as we are when we are children. Eventually we need to grow up and face the world. Everyone we meet changes a part of who we are. But that is what makes life worth living. Being able to see the changes of the world and within yourself." Angelo said. "It's getting chilly. This wind is really something huh?" Angelo laughed.

"Yeah. Why is it when I need to talk to someone, you're always there?" Gretel chuckled.

"Because I like watching you. You have such amazing reactions to everything." Angelo said.

"So I look funny huh?" Gretel asked sarcastically.

"A bit." They both laughed. The stars were twinkling and it was getting dark. Gretel knelt and gathered some of the ice cold water in her hands and splashed her faced.

"Ah, refreshing. You wanna go into the town square?" She asked.

"Let's." Angelo said.

* * *

**Time for replies :3 and a shout out to ahsokazami2001 for following and favoriting this story! :D**

**Scarlence: Thank you so much for your review :3 and I'm already at chap 24, I almost have everything down actually! Maybe 5 - 7 chapters left to write**

**Guest: I love all your suggestions but remember, Sol doesn't know where she is, not even Skye so no big dramatic fighting scenes, or are there? 0.0 I will say this, you already figured out a plot point in a much later stage of the story, which is it, I won't say :3**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a tale of action! Danger! Romance! And the occasionally monkey!**

**Nah just joking, so here's the chapter I promised. I am also going back on my chapters and editing them a bit further since someone mentioned that I slipped through the cracks. Unfortunately I have absolutely no idea what happened to my beta. Probably partying and enjoying her summer vacation so I won't hold it against her :3 Noooow...start!**

**This has been edited~ :3**

* * *

Gretel scratched at her blonde wig. She wore a short sleeve formal shirt and dress pants. She felt out of place in the court house. Blue said that the courthouse should be a safe place to be. As soon as the hearing was done, he would personally escort her out.

She looked down towards her hand. It still stung but at least she can hold onto things without it bleeding. She felt clammy and cold. She didn't want to be here. She remembered the psyched look on Dirk's face when she gave him his beetle to try calm herself down.

She let out a breath when she saw Blue walking towards her.

"How are you feeling?" Blue asked.

"Well, my breakfast isn't coming up." Gretel joked lightly.

"Are you sure?" Blue asked.

"Yeah. I know they'll call me up to ask me a few questions. To retell what I've told you, but I won't like; I'm extremely scared. But I'll have to face him eventually. Is...is my family here?" Gretel asked.

"No, just his parents. Follow me. I'll lead you to a room. You'll wait there until they'll call you." Blue said and she followed him. He opened a door and there was a table with two chairs. She sat down and Blue closed the door. She breathed in and out, trying to calm down her heart. Finally Blue opened the door and nodded to her. She followed him into the courthouse. It looked bland. The pews held a few people. She recognized Lily and Will. They looked older than she saw them last. She saw Sol and his lawyer on one side. There was another lawyer on the table next to them. A police officer came up with a bible. She recited the oath and went to sit down. She kept her eyes down. She felt dizzy and hot. She looked up for a second and saw Sol. His hair wasn't as shiny as it was last time. He smirked at her. She felt shivers go down her back.

"Ms. Gretel, if you could tell the jury what you saw that you described in your testimony." The judge said. She was an old lady with sharp features and an even sharper eye. Gretel nodded.

"I was going to deliver a package for my mom at Lily and Will's yacht. When I arrived there was no one in there. I was curious so I began looking through the rooms. I saw an open door and heard Sol talking to someone. I overheard him...kill the man that was in there with him." Gretel explained. The jury murmured a little bit and Sol smirked at her. Gretel just wanted to crawl somewhere and hide from him. She tuned out the court and looked at Sol again. He was staring right at her. He mouthed something to her.

'You are dead.' Gretel started to panic slightly and wanted to run far away. Finally she was excused when they decided to bring in an expert. She went into the room from before and let out a breath. That was the most nerve wracking thing she has ever done. She went out and looked for a bathroom. She promptly threw up her breakfast. After rinsing out her mouth, she went out and decided to rest on a bench outside of the courtroom.

"You're Gretel right?" She looked up and recognized one of the officers from Blue's station, Cliff.

"Yeah and you're Cliff. I saw you when Blue brought me in for the testimony." She said.

"Yep. Why are you out here and not in there?" Cliff said, sitting next to her.

"They already called me up. This is just a preliminary hearing to go through everything. I told everyone what I saw. We'll have to schedule the questioning later. Blue is still in there. I'm just waiting for him to come out so he can escort me back home. After what happened last time, he doesn't trust anyone." Gretel said.

"The hitman right? We still don't know how he got through security. The way you came back was nothing short of a miracle." Cliff laughed. "So, where is home exactly?"

"It's-"

"Gretel." Blue said, coming out of the doors with many other people.

"Gretel is that you?" Lily said. Her ebony hair had more streaks of white hair and her usual perfect make up was all but gone. Will next to her looked more older than his age. She launched herself at Gretel and started to sob and apologize. Gretel hugged back and cried as well. They spent a couple of minutes like that before Lily pulled her away.

"Oh. You look well. That will put your mother at ease. I'm sorry about all that has happened. I wonder where did I go wrong with him." Lily said.

"There's no one to blame except him. There comes a day when he has to be responsible for his own actions." Gretel said.

"Still, please accept our condolences." Will said. "We will do anything to help you."

"I don't need it but please tell my parents I'm fine. If you see my brother, tell him I'm sorry." Gretel said. They nodded their heads and Lily held onto Will as they left.

"Come on. It's best if we get going as soon as possible." Blue said. They said their goodbyes to Cliff and started to head out into the parking garage. "What did he want to know?" Blue asked as they made their way towards his car.

"He wanted to know where I was living at. He asked me where my home is." Gretel said and Blue stopped. He looked pensive and started to walk faster. He got to his car and got out his keys. As he was able to put them in to open the door, he stopped. He motioned Gretel to step away. She saw him got down and check the bottom of the car.

"Get far away." Blue said and took out his phone.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Blue immediately took out the gun from his belt and pointed it to Skye who was walking towards them. Gretel gasped. "Ah, ah. We wouldn't want an accident right, Blue?" He held up a trigger, a thumb right over the button. Gretel was shaking and Blue was inching his way towards her. "Don't get any closer to her. I will trigger it you know."

"Why would you let yourself be injured in the process?" Blue asked, his gun still focused on him.

"It's personal this time. Now, leave us alone." Skye said. Blue didn't move an inch. He was still nearest to the car. If the bomb went off, he knew he wouldn't survive.

"If I leave, you'll kill her." Blue said.

"That's the point." Sky laughed. Gretel started to cough but Skye made sure to keep his eyes on Blue, not allowing himself to be distracted. Gretel grabbed at her chest. She started to panic and hyperventilate. She started to feel dizzy. She started to wobble and finally collapsed. She heard a shot go off and felt herself being lifted.

"Wake up!" And then came the explosion. Blue was knocked off his feet and they both rolled for a bit. The sound caused her to lose her hearing for a second. Blue was already helping her up and half dragging her over to the elevators. As soon as they reached it, it opened and they went inside. Blue panted and grabbed his arm. It was bleeding through his shirt and that finally snapped Gretel into reality.

"Wh-wh-what happened?" Gretel asked.

"When you collapsed, he got distracted. I took a lucky shot and it panned out. The detonator slipped away. I grabbed you and started to run. He must have found it and well, you know the rest." He said and he let out a pained grunt. "I think something might have hit me. We'll need to get away from here as soon as possible. I know of a safe place. Somewhere he won't be able to find."

Gretel looked at him and realized that his hat was missing. His clothing was messy since they both rolled on the floor. He had a couple of scrapes on his face. He looked hardened, old, tired. She noticed that his eyes were a icy color. He sensed that she was staring at him and laughed.

"I must look like a piece of work huh?" Gretel nervously laughed with him. The door finally opened and they both went out. He grabbed her hand and they started to run. He waved down a taxi and they both got it. He said an address and the driver started. He kept looking behind them. There was no sign of Skye. Finally he allowed himself to relax and let out a deep breath.

"That was close." Gretel squeaked out.

"Yeah. I finally have a few leads on the mole though. I only talked to a few people about today. I think I might know who it is. How to nab him, that's gonna be the problem." Blue said.

"I trust you." Gretel said and Blue looked at her for a long time. "Is there something on my face?"

"No. You...just remind me of someone." Blue finally said. They finally stopped in front of a house. Blue paid the taxi and they went inside. It was a very spartan looking house. A coffee table, single sofa, a computer and no tv. Gretel looked around nervously. She spotted a photo frame on the wall next to the computer. She looked at there was a woman in pigtails. Her hair was brown and so were her eyes. She was doing a peace sign, with a toothy grin. She had her arm around a surprised blushing Blue.

"I'm gonna need your help." Blue said making her jump. Gretel found herself cleaning his arm. It was a deep cut and he should probably get some stitches but he waved it off. She disinfected it and wrapped it up. His sandy brown hair was going everywhere and Gretel noticed that he was actually good looking.

"Thank you." She said.

"It's my job to protect you." Blue said. "How are you feeling?"

"Um..just...still scared really." Gretel said.

"Don't be. Now that my arm is fine, we'll be leaving. No one knows of this place. I have an apartment that is on my file, but this is where I usually do my business." Blue said. He took off his ruined shirt and got a wet towel next to him. Gretel blushed and looked away. She took a peek and he was cleaning his face.

"Um...who was the person, in the photograph?" Gretel asked. He tossed her a shirt while he put one on.

"Tina." Blue said. "She...was a lot like you...Come on."

The ride was quiet. After talking about that girl in the photograph, his eyes looked as if he was seeing something that wasn't there. Gretel finally felt herself coming down from the days events and wasn't surprised when she felt herself shaking and crying.

0-0-0

Lloyd stared at Gretel as she rested her head on her arms. She finally told him about what happened at the hearing. He let out a big breath and pinched his nose. He knows she's crying softly by the little sniffles but at this point there was nothing he could say to make her feel good.

"So he won't stop." Lloyd finally said.

"Yeah." Gretel sniffed. He handed her a box of tissues and she cleared her nose. "I really don't know what to do anymore. It makes it worse that I still have to go to finally get questioned. I can't even trust the police besides Blue because someone in there wants me...dead." She reached for the cup of tea he poured her a while ago and started to gulp it down. "The only good thing, is that Auntie Lily is going to tell my parents I'm ok."

"How are you holding up?" Lloyd asked. She let out a bitter laugh.

"I'm a wreck. I've been avoiding the Town Square but I don't know how long I can do that. I don't want anybody to see me like this. I'm sorry. I don't want to burden you either. I just don't know what to do." Gretel said finally sobbing into her hands. Lloyd is a traveler. He's seen many things, good things, beautiful sights but there are a few sights that he could not wash out of his mind. Children begging in the streets, their bellies distended, skin and bones. Mothers dying to put something on the table for their children. Men losing their minds because of war. Here was a girl who was thrown into a world that she would have never been prepared for. So Lloyd did the only thing he knew how. He hugged her.

She wailed. She hit his chest. She shook in rage, in fear, in sorrow, loneliness. This was a girl who was battling something that might kill her. Lloyd knew he couldn't give her any advice that didn't sound hollow. What could he say? No, instead he just comforted her. Right now, that is what she needed.

After she pulled back, her eyes where puffy and she had a ginormous snot trail. Lloyd snorted and gave her the tissue box again. They sat on the sofa. She was quiet and staring at nothing. She was holding his hand, but it was more out of comfort than a romantic gesture. Before he knew it, she was sleeping on his shoulder. Now how to move her is the question.

He lifted her gently and was surprised that she was surprisingly light. With all the stress and work, she must have lost a lot of weight. He laid her on his bed and sighed. It was like taking care of Sherry really.

He went outside of his cabin and stared out into the river like he usually does. He pinched his nose. He wanted to help her, but at this point he can't. It frustrated him immensely. It was weird how this girl just barged in here. More so when he really did think of him as a guy. A really weird guy, but still the illusion was there.

So here's to thinking how can he help.

* * *

**A bit of a dark chapter eh? Well things will get better from here...OR DO THEY? 0.0 I just love keeping you guys in suspense MUAHAHA! Please don't hurt me '^_^**

**Scarlence: Hehe, I know that line was good huh? I'm just so awesome like that, I even surprise myself. Ok that's enough ego tripping for today. xD**

**A Furry Cat: Thank you for your review! Also thank you for bringing up the fact sometimes I make Dirk call her a "she" I try to edit as much as I can but words tend to blur together you know? I also love that manga as well but I can't bring myself to finish it :/**

**Guest: Thank you for youer review! You are so awesome :3**

**Of course regular weekly updates will come still either on weds or thurs.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! So I went and finally revised and edited some of the chapters. Just a few grammatical errors and also some word placement and what not. Another short chapter, why do I keep having these? Unfortunately I just started chap 25 mainly because *nerd moment* Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby are coming out and I haven't even beaten the original games! I beat every generation except Hoenn, unacceptable! So yeah, Pokemon has been taken my time. Alright enough ranting, here we go!**

**This has been edited~**

* * *

"It's getting colder isn't it?" Gretel said, sipping on some tea in the Town Square. It's been two weeks since she slept over at Lloyd's house. It made her feel extremely self conscious waking up in a man's house. Even though it was what she needed to finally cope. Her mother would have a field day with that if she knew!

"Yep, fall is just around the corner. Isn't your birthday in fall?" Dirk asked.

"Yeah...It's gonna be the first time celebrating it away from my family." Gretel said. She sighed and looked up at the clouds. She wondered how her family is, how Hansel is. To think she's already been here for more than half a year. She must have had a sad face on since Dirk grabbed her hands.

"Things will be ok! I'll do a really big cake and we'll invite the whole village! I-I-I-I can get you anything you want as a present!" Dirk said animatedly. His cheeks extremely pink. Gretel laughed.

"Don't take it too seriously. I am gonna be looking forward to that cake you know. Make sure it's chocolate." Gretel smiled.

"Yeah!" Dirk said, punching his hand in the air.

"It seems that you two are having fun." Sherry said. Antoinette and Lloyd were right behind her.

"Hey Antoinette! It's rare to see you here." Gretel said.

"Hmph. I'm only here because there's nothing else to do." She said, crossing her arms and looking another way. Gretel shook her head and Dirk laughed. A big gust of wind came by. Gretel breathed in that small crisp air of the coming fall and smiled. They all sat down and talked about things that really didn't matter. Gretel, Lloyd and Sherry talked shop. Gretel told her how her tea and trees are growing steadily. Dirk was trying to get Antoinette to laugh by doing some really bad puns. It really just made everyone else groan.

It was peaceful and calm. Gretel was very grateful for it. She treasured these moments. Felix came by and waved at them.

"Look at all you young fellows so full of youth!" Felix said, pumping his arm. "I see that you have finally been accepted Hansel."

"He's been accepted Pa." Sherry giggled. Felix laughed boisterously.

"Of course he has! Hansel." Felix said. "I need you to come with me. There is something that I need to speak to you." She excused herself from everyone and followed Felix up the hill. They went inside and up to his office. As he closed the door he put his serious face on.

"Did I do something wrong?" Gretel asked and he laughed.

"Nothing like that! No. Truthfully I just want to ask how are you. After the situation that you experienced, I want to make sure you're alright.." Felix explained. Gretel took a breath and let it out. She felt tired but happy.

"Well, it was hard to deal with it at first. Really I kinda cried my eyes out, but Lloyd really helped me." Gretel said.

"Does he know?" Felix asked and Gretel shook her head. She didn't want to lie but she didn't want Lloyd to get in trouble.

"No. He's just a really good friend." Gretel said to protect him.

"Ah good. I was getting very worried about you. I want your time here to be untroubled. If you need to talk at all, you can always come to me." Felix said. Gretel felt warm. There are many people who would protect her here. Just like at home.

"Thank you Felix." Gretel said. Felix nodded.

"Would you like something to drink? I don't want to be a bad host." Felix asked.

"Sure. Whatever you got." Gretel said.

"Tea it is!" Felix said, going into the kitchen. Gretel chuckled and shook her head. She looked around the office and went to look at his bookshelf. Her hip accidentally knocked a folder off the desk. She went to pick up the papers and noticed a photo of a man. He was very dark skinned with white hair and icy blue eyes. She was instantly attracted to him. She noticed a name underneath the photo. Amir Ranjit Raj Singh, prince.

"Huh?" Gretel wondered.

"Is there something wrong Gretel?" Felix asked behind her. She stood up with the folder and stammered. He laughed and put down the cups. "I guess the secret is out. We have a new villager coming in!"

"Oh is that it? Man I thought it was something super secret about it." Gretel said with relief.

"Well there is one thing about him that he wants to keep secret." Felix said and Gretel audibly gulped down her tea. "You found out didn't you?" Gretel laughed nervously. "Well I guess there is no harm in knowing. He is a prince and has asked us if we could give him a place to stay. I don't know his reasons, nor did I ask. May I ask for a favor?"

"Anything Mayor." Gretel replied.

"When he arrives on the first of winter, do you think you could introduce him to the town? It would be more comfortable if he was shown around by someone as accepted as you." Felix explained.

"Of course Mayor. I'd be glad too. Now, I have to get back. After all, the bazaar is counting on me right?" Gretel said. She said her good byes and went out. She noticed a familiar looking turban when she passed the gates. Lloyd was there, his arms crossed. He looked at her lazily.

"Hey. What are you doing?" She asked.

"Waiting for you to get out." Lloyd said. She rolled her eyes and smiled. He smirked at her.

"You should be glad that I understand your humor." She said. They walked down the hill together. "Where's the others?"

"Ivan called to Dirk saying that he needed to speak with him. Sherry and Antoinette went out to the forest to talk by the river bank." Lloyd said. "What did Felix want to talk to you about?"

"Bazaar stuff. He wanted me to sell specialty items so we can get more revenue." Gretel said. Lloyd just stared at her but didn't say anything. They came on the bridge and Gretel saw a fish jump.

"Woah! Did you see that?" Gretel said, going over to the edge and looking out the water.

"Yeah." Lloyd said, standing next to her. They enjoyed some quiet time with each other. The wind made ripples on the water and made Gretel's hair blow slightly.

"Thank you." Gretel said.

"For what?" Lloyd asked.

"For helping me. When I came back, I wasn't 100%. You helped me a lot, and I'm sorry for sleeping on your bed." Gretel said, fidgeting with her fingers..

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you can talk to anyone else about it." Lloyd said.

"I just don't want to burden you with all this talk." Gretel said sighing. He pinched her cheek. "Ow! What was that for?" She exclaimed, rubbing her cheek.

"Stop being stupid. Did you really think I'd let you sleep over on my bed, and then I'd sleep on my uncomfortable couch just because? I did it so I could help you, so stop saying sorry." Lloyd said. Gretel was about to say something before he made the pinching motion again. She closed her mouth. She chuckled. Although Dirk was one of the first people that she made friends with, Lloyd was the one who knew her secret. She could be herself with him and that made her whole time being here bearable.

"Um, can I ask you a favor?" Gretel asked, pulling on her shirt.

"Depends."

"I got into a fight with my brother the last time he was here. I was wondering if you could mail a letter for me." Gretel said. "Once I write it of course. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to say."

"On one condition: you have to make me my favorite dish on my birthday. It's in the first month of fall on the 3rd. It's paella." Lloyd said.

"You got a deal!" Gretel laughed, and lightly punched him on the arm.

0-0-0

Dirk rested on the counter. Not many people were coming in for food nowadays. Dirk didn't mind though. He liked the slow days. At the same time, it made him jittery. He wanted something to happen or, at least, go off and do something. Then he heard the ding of the bell connected to the door. His favorite brunette walked briskly towards the counter.

"Dirk! Do you have the recipe for paella anywhere?" Hansel said, putting his hands on the counter. There was a sort of excitement in his voice and eyes. It made Dirk blush.

"Um, probably. Why?" Dirk asked.

"I need to make it. Lloyd's birthday is coming soon." Hansel said. He took out a notepad and a pen.

"Oh..." Dirk felt his stomach plummet. No he should not feel this jealous!

"You know that paella is difficult to make right?" Marian said, coming out of the room in the back. She opened the cooler to refill some of the items. "You'll need some help." She winked at Dirk, trying to give him a hint.

"Really?" Hansel wondered and cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, yeah! But's it's ok. I'll come over and help!" Dirk beamed.

"Awesome! His birthday is on the 3rd of the first month of fall. We have to make sure it's perfect. Give me the recipe to see if I can hunt down the ingredients in the bazaar." Hansel said. Dirk handed him the recipe as Ivan came in. Hansel went to talk to Ivan and Marian giggled at Dirk which made him blush a deeper red.

'Ah, it's becoming noticeable.' Dirk thought to himself.

"Here's the recipe. Thank you for letting me copy it. Your brother said that he would get me some of the ingredients for it the next time he heads in the city. Thanks for your offer too! I can't wait to make it!" Hansel said. He left and Dirk happily waved good bye. Ivan looked at him with a frown.

"What?" Dirk asked.

"I need to talk to you, so try to come home a little earlier ok?" Ivan said.

"Oh sure." Ivan left which left Dirk with a stone in his stomach. 'I wonder what he wants to talk about?' He thought as Ivan left.

"So, you like Hansel?" Marian casually asked. Dirk almost turned into a purple shade and she laughed. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone and Joan isn't here so she won't know."

"H-H-H-How did you know?" Dirk stuttered.

"It's very obvious. The way you look at him. The time you spend with him and the way your face changes when he leaves. I remember how I used to feel that way too." Marian said with a small smile, serving herself a small cup of tea.

"You were?" Dirk said.

"Yes. I was in love too, but somethings just don't work out sometimes. You have to be extra careful with Hansel. Not everyone would approve of your relationship if you decide to be together. You'll be faced with problems everywhere you go. He may not be strong enough to stay with you or you with him. Even then, would you still want to be with him?" Marian said, looking at him straight in the eye. Dirk stayed silent, thinking on her words. He knew that he accepted Hansel and accepted the fact that he fell in love with a man.

He knows that not everyone would accept them. Would his brother even accept them? His friends? The town? If everyone in town turned on them because they want to be together, would he even be strong enough to stand by him? It was a lot to think about at one time. He hasn't even confessed yet!

"I...I still have to tell him how I feel." Dirk finally said. She patted his head and gave him a motherly smile.

"That's a good answer Dirk. How about you go off for today? When Joan comes back from talking to Felix, I'll tell her you were feeling a little sick hm?" Marian said and Dirk nodded.

"Thank you. I'll really think about it this time." Dirk said. Marian nodded and he went out. She took a small sip of her drink. She knew things would work out. After all, she knew Hansel wasn't a man.

0-0-0

Skye bit his thumb until he drew blood. Two times. Two times Gretel has managed to flee from him and again he's back to square one. He scored over the papers again. There were no calls, no credit cards, no photos, nothing. Looked like the marshals were finally doing their jobs. She kept disappearing into thin air right in front of him. It was driving him crazy. That detective isn't making things easier either. Skye was hoping to use anything against him to make him stop interfering but he was a blank as well.

There was nothing to tying him to anything. He appeared out of nowhere as well. No family, no close friends, and the home address is fake. Why? He understood why Gretel had to hide, but why him? He didn't dwell on it too long. Blue wasn't his main concern.

He let out a growl of impatience and threw the papers on the floor. He threw the table, grabbed the chair and threw it at the wall. He panted heavily, a crazed look in his eye.

"I don't fail. I don't fail! I never do! Not since...no! Don't mention that name! Don't you dare mention her!" Skye yelled. "We. Don't. Mention. Her."

He grabbed his phone and looked at the number for Cliff. No, he knows that a couple of photographs won't be able to make him do what he needs to get more information. He needs to find Blue himself and make sure he talks.

He will find Gretel. He will make her pay. He will step on everything she cares about right in front of her. For that to happen, he has to pay her family a visit.

* * *

**So things will be between light moments and dark moments as things come into headway. I'll try to END the elite four so I can continue writing :3 Also shout out to supchild6414 for following this story! :D**

**Scarlence: Thank you for liking the last chapter :3 truthfully I have become cynical in my later years due to personal events which is why this story isn't fill with darkness, but more like "life will give you a cookie, then kick your shin and take it back before offering again" sort of feeling. Gretel has happy times and then really bad times. It's all about balance. Now whether this story has a happy ending is the question, because I'm UNPREDICTABLE!**

**Guest: I haven't gone swimming for the past 2 years TT^TT so sad, hopefully you get better soon and that this chapter puts a smile on your face :3**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Can you believe I got 4, FOUR REVIEWS! :DDD I know it might seem like "so what?" but when you really work on something and you think that it's really coming together and you post it but no one reviews or criticizes it even, it seem like "oh i'm sorry I'm bothering you with my creativity" which is why I try to review as much as I can when I read something that really gets my interests. BUT THANK YOU EVERYONE! FREE INTERNET COOKIES! :D**

**Ok I love you all oh and I finally reached 1000 views on my story :D**

* * *

Dirk checked himself in the mirror. For the second time that day. His fingers kept pulling on his clothes and checking his hair. To say he was extremely nervous was putting it mildly. This would be the first time that he and Hansel would be together, alone, since he found out his feelings for him. He wanted this day to be perfect. He knew his mission: to find out if Hansel is 'that' way and then confess. He made sure that his clothes were ok, his hair, teeth cleaned. He opened the cabinet and took out Ivan's perfume. He never really understood why Ivan would have this. Considering that he and Freya are always together, it was understandable.

He often would watch how Ivan would rub his wrists together with the perfume. Dirk did the same. It had a light earthy smell, similar to the herbs found around the mountain. He sighed and felt the nerves come back. His stomach twisting in knots but he couldn't keep from smiling. Being excited and nervous at the same time did that to you.

'You can do this. You can do this!' Dirk kept repeating in his head. He put on his hat and went downstairs. He checked the clock in the kitchen. It was 4 in the afternoon. Hansel should be done with all of his chores by now. Dirk mustered up his courage and opened the door.

Ivan was standing outside. He looked like he was about to open the door.

"Are you going out?" He asked.

"Yeah! I told you I was gonna help Hansel with cooking today remember?" Dirk said. Ivan frowned as Dirk stepped around him.

"I was thinking of having that talk today..."

"I know! We'll have it when I come back ok?" Dirk said. When he came home a week ago, Freya had come by and the talk has been postponed every single time since. Something had always come up and they weren't able to. Dirk said his goodbyes fast and started racing towards the farm. He saw the normal people in the mountains like usual, Antoinette, the kids, Lloyd. He was pacing at the river bank again.

To say he felt threatened by him was an understatement. Hansel was going out of his way of preparing a complicated dish just for him and for what? Dirk never noticed how Hansel and Lloyd grew closer or the fact that they're spending a lot of time together. Until now at least. Dirk wondered if Hansel liked Lloyd, then what? Lloyd was a great entrepreneur, had one of the biggest stalls in the bazaar, good looking, smart, brave, and everyone in towns thinks highly of him. How would Dirk even compete with him? He shouldn't think too much on it though. He didn't know if Lloyd swung that way either. There was no point in thinking what if's anyway.

First and foremost: He has to confess.

He walked through the entrance, the windmill turning. The field filled with summer produce. There was a tea leave bush and a small tree sprout out in the field as well. The board in front of the field had various to-do lists. He heard the clucking of chicken and went to the outdoor pen. There were 4 in total now and he heard 3 cries of cows. He looked out into the field and saw Hansel with the 3 cows. He was petting them with a smile on his face. Dirk felt his face go hot. Hansel noticed him and waved.

"Hey! You ready?" Hansel said and Dirk nodded. Hansel opened the door and Dirk looked around. It looked more homey than when he first came by earlier in the summer. He followed Hansel into the kitchen. Hansel started to take out some chicken and shrimp as Dirk looked over the recipe.

"Do you want to make the whole recipe?" Dirk asked.

"No, just a small one. That way I can make it for Lloyd later. Just enough for both of us." Hansel said. They got started. She with the chicken and Dirk with the rice. Once the rice was boiling, Dirk handled the chicken while Hansel watched and listened diligently to his directions.

Once everything was done, they set it up on the table. Hansel was overjoyed.

"Woah! Wow Dirk, you are gonna make someone happy one day. At least today it's me, let's dig in!" Hansel said, pouring some fruity drinks for them. Dirk laughed. He always like watching Hansel eat. He ate with expression.

"So, why are you trying to make this for Lloyd anyway?" Dirk asked, taking a few bites. It really was good. He was proud of himself.

"I asked him for a favor. My sister and I got into a fight the last time she was here. I want to send a letter. When he goes out into the city, he agreed to do it for me. Once I finish writing it of course." Hansel explained. Dirk noticed he was savoring the dish. It made him happy that he's able to do this for him.

"You guys have gotten closer huh?" Dirk asked, trying to stay calm.

"He's a cool guy when you get to know him. He's also helped me on a personal level." Hansel said with a far off look in his eye.

"Personal? I mean, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Dirk said, looking at his food. Hansel wasn't smiling anymore and Dirk kicked himself for it.

"I...I can't really talk about it..." Hansel said in a soft voice.

"Can I ask why?" Dirk said. Hansel sighed heavily.

"Dirk. You are the closest friend I have here. With you here, I'm not lonely. I know we grew really close this past half year, but I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Hansel explained.

"But Lloyd knows about it." Dirk said matter of fact. Hansel gave out a great sigh.

"I didn't want him to find out. The reason why I came here...it's not a good reason. I already got him involved and...look I can't tell you more than that. Do you trust me Dirk?" Hansel asked. Dirk looked at him. His eyes were welling up with tears, his face marked with worry. He felt defeated that Lloyd knew his secret, whatever it was. At the same time he respected Hansel's decision to not tell him. He didn't want to cause him to feel anymore sadness.

"I trust you. If you don't want to tell me it's ok, but you'll tell me eventually right?" Dirk asked. Hansel laughed and wiped away the tears that formed.

"Yeah, you'll see one day. Sorry, I made this dinner kinda awkward." Hansel said.

"No you didn't. Anyway, let's move on to something else." Dirk asked. Afterwards they just talked about a few day to day things. Hansel talked vividly about his stand which he took great pride in. Dirk soaked it all up but he couldn't help but feel a little hurt. He wanted to stand by him with his secret. It wasn't fair that Lloyd knew a part of him that he didn't. Finally after helping out with the dishes, Dirk took his stand to take his leave.

"So whenever you need help cooking something, I'm there! If you just want to cook something anyway, I'm there too!" Dirk said and Hansel laughed. He was at the door and all of a sudden he felt extremely nervous.

'It's now or never.' Dirk thought to himself.

"Dirk you ok?" Hansel asked, noticing his change in demeanor.

"Um...Hansel?" Dirk started.

"Hm?" Hansel wondered. Dirk felt his blood rush to his face. His mouth felt dry, he felt a little clammy too. He didn't even know how to start. "You ok? Your face is super red." Hansel touched his forehead to check his temperature. Dirk couldn't handle it anymore.

"Hansel! I...I...I li-" He was cut off by Hansel hugging him which made Dirk dizzy and slightly confused. Well, it was a bit too tight to be a hug. Hansel was more or less gripping him tightly.

"Don't say it. Please." Hansel whispered.. Dirk felt his blood run cold. He felt Hansel hug him tighter. "Don't say that." He felt Hansel shake as he held him.

Dirk felt like someone stabbed him in his heart.

'Ah. I got rejected.' He thought.

"Not now. I can't handle something like this now. Please, just wait ok?" Hansel said. Dirk heard the words but they confused him. Was he rejected or not? "I'm sorry." Hansel released him. His face was red and he was looking down. He was playing with his fingers.

"When?" Dirk asked. Hansel's face grew redder.

"Spring, wait until the next spring. I'll have your answer then. There's just too much going on in my life to even think about love." Hansel said with a bitter laugh. "I also still need to sort out my own feelings."

"Alright." Dirk said with confidence. "Next spring then. Um, this isn't gonna affect anything right?" Hansel laughed.

"Not unless you want it to." He said.

"Good, because you're still my friend. Don't ignore me or I'll come by again!" Dirk said. Hansel chuckled.

'I still have a chance.' Dirk thought. They said their goodbyes and as Dirk walked back to his house in the cold night he replayed everything in his head. There was so much emotion that he wasn't used to feeling. He felt overwhelmed, but hopeful.

0-0-0

As soon as Dirk left her house, Gretel hit herself on her head with the door to make sure she wasn't dreaming. After confirming that this was real life, (and getting a lump on her head to boot), she did the first thing that would make her feel better: she went to Lloyd's.

"Lloyd!" Gretel shouted as she slammed his door causing him to fall over his chair in surprise. The papers in his hand going up in the air

"Wha-? Gretel? Do you know what time it is?! Goddess, you almost gave me a heart attack." Lloyd said, getting up. He started to gather the things he dropped.

"I'm sorry! Sorry, I know. I'm just being a bother but I don't know who to go to with this!" Gretel said, helping him. Lloyd looked her over and she seemed distraught. He knew he was gonna regret this. After giving him the papers, Lloyd put them on the table. He pinched his nose and sighed.

"Alright what happened?" Lloyd said. Gretel replayed the making dinner, eating, confessing, everything while Lloyd just listened quietly.

"Then I told him to talk to me in the spring since that's when I'm probably going to be leaving and I'll be myself. I don't know what to do Lloyd! I don't even know what just happened!?" She sat down and buried her face in her arms.

"That's easy. Dirk just confessed to you." Lloyd said.

"But what am I supposed to do with that? I'm not even sure I like Dirk like that! I've never fallen in love before. I don't even know how to like someone." Gretel said, hitting her head against the table. "I feel like I'm just stomping on his feelings. I'm a horrible person."

"No you're not. You just never experienced this before. I find that hard to believe. Didn't you have people your own age in the islands?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah. There were a lot of families there and kids, but I never really took time to get to know them. I was always a bit shy towards them unless my brother was there. Even then I only wanted to stay at the farm. I got along with my parent's friends, but that was it really. If they weren't into produce or raising animals, I didn't really talk to anyone. Well, I had some pen pals when I was younger. Neil, but we stopped talking a while ago." She said. "I was always the weird one, especially since I'm pretty honest."

"I know that considering you basically hit on every single woman in town." Lloyd laughed.

"Complimented ok? Still that doesn't really help. What am I supposed to do?!" Gretel said looking at Lloyd. She stared at him for a bit and he sighed.

"Think about it. What do you feel when you're with Dirk?" Lloyd asked.

"Happy. He's my friend, my first friend when I came here. That's really it though. I don't know if that qualifies as love. I got a little jealous when he was with Antoinette but I put a stop to it." She said.

"Why were you jealous?" Lloyd said.

"Because he's my friend as stupid as that sounds. I don't know if I like him like that. Just the thought of kissing him is extremely weird." Gretel said.

"So you're possessive as a friend but not a lover." Lloyd said.

"I guess." She sighed, putting her forehead against the table. "I'm a terrible person aren't I?"

"No, you're just inexperienced. No one can blame you for that." Lloyd said, going into the kitchen to heat up some tea.

"Have you ever been in love?" Gretel asked. "You don't have to answer." Lloyd looked pensive and sat down.

"Maybe it was something close to that but I'm too focused on my job to even think in things like that. I feel attracted and I like her but that's as far as I will let it go." Lloyd explained. Gretel saw a similar look in his eyes. It was the way Dirk looked at her.

"You're not going to do anything?" Gretel asked. Lloyd stared at her which made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"No. Once she knows what she wants, that's when I'll tell her." Lloyd said. "I'm taking my time and that's what you need to do. Think about it. Can you see yourself with a man? Being with him? Having a life with him?" Lloyd asked. Gretel fidgeted with her hands. She looked at him and then down at her hands. She sighed.

"You gave me a lot to think about." She whispered.

"That's what I'm here for. You want some tea?" Lloyd offered.

"No but thank you. I think I've kept you up enough. It's about time I get home. I have to pick my produce tomorrow. It's the last day of summer." She said, getting up from her chair.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Lloyd asked.

"Huh?" She said. Lloyd stood up with her to go let her out.

"Your birthday is coming. If you want something, I can get you it. Within reason of course." Lloyd chuckled.

"It's not coming for another two months. You don't really have to get me anything. Just talking like this is enough for me." Gretel said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Then I'll surprise you." Lloyd said. Gretel looked at him and saw a fierceness in his eyes. All of a sudden, his cabin felt small. She felt her face heat up.

"Uh, sure. Well, it's late and I need to go. So, um good night!" She said, slamming the door again. That talk unnerved her. She suddenly felt very conscious about her gender. Tonight marked the night where she has become aware about men.

* * *

**So maybe this might cause people to be like "what?" but I was kinda the same way growing up. I was really close to my brother and I was like a guy with my guy friends, extremely oblivious to the other gender. I had my crushes but nothing really made me notice guys until I had my first experience with one liking me so I'm playing with that here, in case someone says "Hey that's made up!"**

**Everything is spicing up, MUAHAHAH! I'M EVIL! :D**

**Guest: I think you're the one always trying to guess the plot lol don't worry I had a lot of plans for Skye, and I'm actually writing two prequels to this story about how Skye became who he is and also Blue, whether I'll post them soon is a different story. I like to have buffers.**

**Scarlence: I know, I've had people look at me weird when I read something fluffy and I wave my hands feeling embarrassed and awkward so you're not the only one xD I swear you won't expect the ending it'll be...interesting to say the least lol**

**Guest 2: I know right? I've only read like two grand****bazaar stories. Everything is always about animal parade or sunshine islands or mineral town. I try to liven things up with this one :3**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So keep on the look out for two new stories that detail Blue and Skye, I might have them out sometime in the next 2 weeks, if anyone is interested. 3 reviews! I've gotten 30! :D Yay! Oh and my husband has almost completed the whole pokedex, all 700+ and he has a Diancie, can you believe it!? Ok enough of my pokemon nerdness, here's the chapter!**

**This had been edited~ :3**

* * *

Gretel mumbled under her breath. Writing an apology letter is turning out to be harder than she thought. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she needed to make her feelings clear to her brother. If this kept on until they met, it would no doubt be extremely awkward. She sighed and decided to take a break. She went out and felt the chill of the autumn air. The trees were starting to take various colors. The fallen leaves were making mounds all around the farm. The wind blew hard and her bangs got in her eyes. It reminded her that she needs to get her hair cut and colored.

"Maybe I should just invest in a wig. It would make things easier." She said, sitting down on the bench on the field. She wondered how her parents are doing. Lily should have relayed the message to her parents and brother. She wondered if Blue is doing ok.

"No use just sitting out here brooding." She got up and walked out into the forest. She was contemplating fishing when she saw Angelo near the twin trees.

"Hey, how are you doing?" She asked, standing next to him.

"I'm good, just letting in autumn. It's beautiful this time of year. All the different colors of the leaves, it all comes together in a great artwork of nature." Angelo said. His sketchpad had various drawings from what Gretel could see.

"Wow. When you say it that way everything would look ten times more beautiful." Gretel said, looking at the forest a little differently. Angelo laughed.

"I like the quiet times we share. Not many people here really appreciate the beauty found here. There is something I need to ask though..." Angelo started, his smile dropping from his face.

"What is it?" Gretel said.

"Why are you dressed as a man?" Angelo asked. Gretel eyes went wide and her hands went cold. She felt the blood rush down from her face and her heart beat slow. "If you consider yourself to be a man-"

"I'm a woman! That's one part of me I won't let go!" Gretel snapped. Angelo calmly looked at her and she felt guilty. "I'm sorry...H-How did you figure it out?" Gretel asked.

"I've spent much of my time painting portraits. There are things that people can't hide about themselves. Their habits, the way they move and speak. It didn't take me long to figure it out. Can I ask why are you dressed like that?" Angelo asked.

"It's not like I want to dress like this! There are circumstances and that's all I can say. I can't tell you anymore than that." Gretel explained. She felt weak at the knees and decided to sit down on the ground.

"I won't pry anymore than you want, even though I am curious. Just take care of yourself. You've become important to a lot of people. Not only that, you've shaped the bazaar. Even though I don't know what happened, I know you would have to leave eventually. I would love it if you stayed and so would many others." Angelo explained.

"I don't know if people would forgive me if I stayed." Gretel murmured, looking out to the river again. No matter what, a body of water always seemed to calm her down.

"They would. I'm sorry for what I said. I hope you didn't think I was out of line." Angelo apologized, taking off his hat and running his hand through his hair.

"I'm just worried that if you were able to see through it, who else would?" Gretel said. She really didn't want anyone else finding out. Lloyd found out the embarrassing way while Angelo was just able to deduce it. Who else could figure it out?

"No one. Remember I can tell because of the way you move and the way you look. No one else really has that type of experience. You do well playing a guy." Angelo said. "I do have to criticize your girlish voice though." That made Gretel laugh.

"You really don't want to know how I got here?" Gretel asked.

"No. It's your secret and I respect you." Angelo said, finally sitting next to her. He took out a piece of charcoal and started to doodle a bit.

"How are you not married yet? You seem like the perfect guy." Gretel joked, elbowing his shoulder playfully.

"I'm already married to my art." Angelo said with a straight face. They both looked at each other and started to laugh. Gretel felt liberated. Even though it put her in greater risk, she liked the fact that she can be herself with someone other than Lloyd. She trusted Angelo. He wouldn't go around telling her secret. If he did, she would probably punch him in the face before she left.

"Wanna go to Joan's? I'll buy you something." Gretel offered. She stood up and wiped her pants. Angelo got up with her and put his hat back on.

"Sure let's go." Angelo agreed and they started their trek down the hill.

"Hey, um, can I ask you a question?" Gretel said, her hands fidgeting.

"Of course." Angelo said.

"Have you ever been in love? With someone I mean. I know you love your art and all but that doesn't really count." Gretel said.

"I have but she turned me down." Angelo sighed wistfully. "Maybe with enough time she'll look at me again. Why?" Angelo's eyebrow raised. Gretel looked down at the ground. Her hands pulling at her shirt.

"Someone confessed to me, but I have never been in love before. I really don't know what to do with it." Gretel said. Her eyes focusing on the ground.

"Then you shouldn't force those feelings on yourself. You should let them come to you naturally. You will know in time if you feel the same or not." Angelo wisely said.

"Are you sure?" Gretel asked looking at him. Angelo chuckled slightly and ruffled her hair, causing her hat to fall off.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Just live in the now, with cake and tea." Angelo said. Gretel caught up, her hat in her hands. This actually felt nice. It was almost like her brother was with her. Almost.

0-0-0

"That man with the silver hair is here again." Hansel mumbled to his mother. He was setting up the dinner table while his father was outside with the animals.

"He's been here for two weeks now. I really don't know why. He's starting to scare some of the residents. Have you seen the look on his face whenever he passes by our farm?" She said, her light brown hair meshing with the grey. She hair has gotten more grey when Gretel suddenly disappeared without warning. As much as it hurt Hansel to keep the truth from them, he knew it was for the best. He couldn't let his parents know where she was, It was too much of a risk. Still, he thought about Gretel a lot. He especially thought about the last time he was there. Leaving her like that. It tore at his heart, but he couldn't find it in him to go back an apologize. He sighed and looked out the window. He couldn't help wondering about the man. He had introduce himself as Skye when Hansel accidentally bumped into him in town. Every so often he would find Skye staring at him when he left the farm. It creeped him out.

Something about him seemed off. He was very charismatic but the look in his eye seemed crazed. A lot of the villagers talked about how he would just sit on a bench and chew his thumb. He bit it hard enough to draw blood. Not to mention he talked to himself a lot. Other time Skye would just stand at the gate of the farm and just glare. Hansel didn't like it one bit but he couldn't just worry his mother based on a feeling.

"Would you call your dad in for dinner?" Chelsea said and Hansel nodded. He went out, passing their autumn vegetables. The islands felt cooler which reminded Hansel of Gretel. Their birthday was coming up. He sighed. He regretted leaving her there without a goodbye. He made the realization that he was being childish. One day he'll go back he thought. He goes into the barn but didn't see his dad anywhere.

'That's weird.' Hansel thought. He saw the various cows, sheep and the horse but his dad wasn't there. He saw the various tools on the table. They looked recently used. He rubbed his chin. If his dad was going to leave, they would have saw him from the front window. He suddenly heard some barking outside. He went outside and saw Skye around the fields, the dog barking behind him. He walked closer to him when he saw that his hands were smudged with blood. Hansel felt a shiver down his back.

"Excuse me! You're trespassing on private property. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Hansel said in his best intimidating voice.

"Oh silly me. I must have taken a wrong turn heading to the inn. I'll go back, but I would like to ask you a question. Where is Gretel?" He asked, a plastic smile on his face. His pale green eyes seem to almost glow in the pale moonlight.

"I don't know. She left earlier in the year but we haven't heard anything from her." Hansel said, making sure not to break eye contact. He didn't know what this guy would do.

"But you've left the island on numerous occasions-"

"Business. I had to haggle with the people in the mainland." Which wasn't really a lie. He really did but went to disguise himself soon after. Skye sighed dramatically.

"Really. This is what I hate about you people and your farming communities. Everyone is always so protective of one another. Just like her and Celia. You have to tell me where she is, or your father might not even see the light of day." Skye threatened. His smiling face turned into a cold sneer. His bangs fell before his eyes. Hansel's fist and jaw clenched.

"If you hurt him-!" Hansel started.

"Oh I already did. You see I'm done playing with these mind games. People have to start telling me the truth or I won't be able to control myself anymore. Your dad was a messy business. I guess that's my fault for underestimating a man raised on the land." Skye said. Hansel saw his mother with the mining hammer creeping up behind him.

"Why are you doing this to us? What have we done to you!?" Hansel shouted at him, trying to keep him distracted.

"Your sister ruined me! My flawless face and record, gone!" Skye suddenly roared. It made Hansel flinch. "She's just like her! I won't let her ruin me again! No! This time-!"

His mother hit him dead on his dome. He crumpled onto the field, his head bleeding.

"Are you ok Hansel?" Chelsea said, her voice filled with worry. She tossed the hammer onto the ground and grabbed Hansel's arm. "Where's your father?"

"I-I don't know. He has to be around here somewhere!" Hansel said and he looked at the body of Skye. "What should we do with him?"

"Go inside the house and call the police. I'll get some rope and tie him up. Then we'll look for Mark." Chelsea said, grabbing Skye and dragging him to the barn. Hansel went inside the house and grabbed the phone. He called the mainland. They promised to be there as quickly as they can. Hansel predicted that it would be around half an hour by boat. Chelsea came through the door and they started to search throughout the farm for his dad. They couldn't find any trace of him on the farm. They went into the town and asked around. No one has seen him.

"What do we do? If something happened to him-" Chelsea said, her voice laced with panic.

"Don't. We'll find Dad ok?" Hansel said, grabbing his mother's shoulders. She seemed so small and frail. He was reminded of Gretel, alone, dealing with her situation herself. He pushed that thought aside. He had to look for his dad. As they crossed the bridge, a man with long silver hair and wearing black cowboy attire ran toward them.

"Vaughn! Have you seen Mark!?" Chelsea asked, grabbing his shirt. Her voice was starting to sound hysterical.

"He crawled to the mansion. I was gonna get you. Will someone tell me what's going on?" Vaughn asked. Hansel sighed. He was contemplating telling them the truth, but at this point he can't really trust anyone.

"There was this man! He tried attacking Hansel and said he attacked Mark!" Chelsea explained as they were headed towards Vaughn's house.

"Sabrina is tending to him. He's hurt really bad. We'll need to get him to the mainland as soon as possible." Vaughn said, opening the doors. Sabrina was a petite woman, her long black hair in a long braid. She was wearing a simple purple dress that was blotted with various blood spots. She looked a lot younger than her actual age, but Hansel saw the years in her eyes. She looked tired.

"How is he?" Chelsea asked, rushing toward Sabrina.

"He's fine for now but we have to get him to a hospital." Sabrina explained, grabbing on Chelsea's hands.

"I already called the mainland. They should be here any minute. We also caught the man responsible. He's in our barn." Hansel explained. Sabrina was talking softly to his mom and lead her into the room. Hansel hesitated. He was afraid of seeing his dad. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Vaughn there.

"You did good Hansel." Vaughn said softly. Hansel started to nervously laugh which turned into a sob. Vaughn kept his hand on his shoulder for comfort. Eventually the police came and took Hansel's dad into a stretcher. His face was swollen. He had two black eyes. His head was bashed in. His arm broken and also a few ribs. The doctors assumed internal bleeding but they needed to do examine him properly on the mainland. Hansel's breath hitched in his throat as he saw his mother whispering to him and kissing the top of his father's forehead before they took him away.

He saw a familiar hat among the crowd and was face to face with Blue again.

"Hansel, Chelsea. I understand that you have had a rough night, but can you please lead me to where you have the perpetrator?" Blue said. Chelsea sobbed and Hansel knew that his mother had already experienced too much tonight.

"Go with Dad. I'll show Blue where we kept him. I'll meet you on the mainland tomorrow. Someone has to keep the farm up." Hansel explained to his mother.

"Be careful. I don't want to lose you too." Chelsea said, cupping his face with her hands.

"I'll be fine mom." He hugged her tightly. She kissed him on his head and followed his father out. Blue and Hansel had a tense walk towards the farm. All of the commotion had people awake and alert. Nothing like this happened in the town. First it was Sol and Gretel, now more misery befell their family. Hansel hated the questioning stares but kept going until they crossed the bridge into the farm. It seemed eerily quiet. Blue took out his gun and Hansel picked up the hammer that his mother threw on the ground earlier.

They approached the barn slowly and Blue tiptoed into it. Hansel found the light switch and turned it on. He was met with irritated moo's. The chair which held Skye was empty. There was a blood trail leading towards the ladder. They followed it onto the ledge on the second floor. There was a window that was opened that wasn't before. Blue heaved out a big sigh.

"We won't be able to find him in this darkness. He'll be hiding somewhere. We'll keep a few of our men here so he won't try anything, hopefully. Goddess that guy is just making everything so complicated." Blue sighed and rubbed his face.

"Thank you. For everything." Hansel said. Blue said and took off his cap, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"You're welcome."

* * *

***DRAMATIC MUSIC ENSUES* DUN, DUN, DUUUUN!**

**I really liked writing this chapter :3 hopefully it all makes sense. Thank you Guest2 for reviewing! Hopefully you were able to read the last chapter. Sometimes it takes a while for fanfiction to realize there's a new chapter.**

**Scarlence: Can you feel the tension in this chapter? Muhahah! I know right? I love writing that scene in the last chapter! So who will she choose? Or will she choose anyone? And I don't know how I talk to you, but thanks! :D**

**Guest: Cool! So do you have that new jersey/new york accent and stuff because that would be so cool! And good luck on the new school year :3 That's what's great about being an adult, having a job and responsibilities...actually being an adult is all full of hot air, take me with you! TT^TT jk :3**

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So there is a reason why I'm updating so early. I'm taking a 3 week hiatus and overhauling a few of the chapters. A SHOUT OUT TO NENELATA for helping me realize a few things that were wrong with my story. If all my followers could kindly re-read the first chapter, you would know why I'm doing this. I'm just trying to make things a bit more realistic and, because of that, I need to go back and change a few things regarding Gretel and her situation. Now I say 3 weeks but it could be a lot more shorter, depending if my kids would allow it...**

**So to apologize for you guys having to wait and stuff, here is chapter 18! You might need to re-read a few things if the future chapters don't make sense to you, SO SORRY AGAIN X(**

**This has been edited! :D**

* * *

Cliff was sweating. His stomach hurt immensely. He ran his hand through his head again. 'Why am I even doing this?' Cliff thought. He loved his wife but he didn't care if she divorced him at this point. He was aiding a fugitive. What's more, he was aiding a murderer! He put his face in his hands. He started being a cop in order to help people. How did he get in this situation? Oh right the photographs. He heard a groan and saw Skye in his bed. He took the washcloth of his head and dumped it into the cold water.

Skye was running a fever. He got his head bashed in with a hammer and then left in a barn with animals. He knew that they were farmers. Even so, they weren't perfect enough to keep it clean as well as they can. Skye developed an infection and Cliff was paranoid that he kept their meetings as added leverage. He couldn't take him to a regular doctor and asked one of his friends to check on Skye.

Ellen was a simple girl who didn't ask too many questions. Althought their affair was short lived, she was still willing to help Cliff. She knew her husband Trent wouldn't ask too many questions if she lied and had to help the city's hospital. She made sure that Skye was bandaged up with some medicine. Cliff thanked her and she was on her way.

Skye was tossing, turning, and moaning. Cliff could have swore he heard him mumbling a few names here and there. He stood over him and saw his neck. He could easily end it now. He wouldn't have to worry about Skye anymore. He could finally be free. He took a deep breath and grabbed his neck.

"So, you actually have the balls to do this?" Skye wheezed out. Cliff got so surprised that he jumped back and tripped over the chair that he sat in earlier.

"Goddess! You were awake?!" Cliff shouted. Skye cackled and then coughed.

"You really think I wouldn't know what you would do? You're a coward. Always taking the easy way out. I have saved all our conversations. Even if I die, people will still know about what you did. So don't even try it. I still have one more photo as well. You really think I wouldn't go into this relationship without something to fall on?" Skye laughed and Cliff felt his face go hot in anger. "Now that I have your attention, I need you to do something for me."

0-0-0

Gretel looked at the sprouts for the eggplant, green and yellow peppers. She got them first thing from Karen's seed shop. The good thing about fall plants is that you can harvest them several times. She hummed happily to herself. She's made quite a bit of money staying here. She would always get an allowance from her mother, but she never had the opportunity to farm on her own. All this gold would give herself a nice nest egg to sit on. Maybe she could go traveling like Lloyd.

She sighed heavily. Thinking about Lloyd confused her. Now that she has finally noticed the other gender, she has been tiptoeing around them. She wasn't sure about her own feelings about Dirk. Lloyd kept giving her these strange looks. Tor some odd reason, Angelo seems to be in the right place in the right time. The day she gave Lloyd paella was the day she actually saw him really smile and it made her heart skip a beat.

Men were confusing and she decided she should not think about liking someone for the moment. For that reason, she's been going over to Angelo's just to talk and spend time with. She remembered the other day when Kevin came by and Angelo was flustered because he felt he was bad with kids.

"Why do people have to like other people? Is it really that awesome to fall in love?" She wondered out loud, her chin in her hand.

"Are you in love?" Gretel screamed and fell in a mud puddle from the recent rain. Lloyd was standing over her, an amused grin on his face. He sputtered which turned into a full blown laugh. She felt her face heat up but couldn't really move.

"Stop laughing and help me up!" Gretel said. Lloyd still chuckled, taking her hands and pulled her up. She squirmed uncomfortably. Mud does not feel good on clothes. Yuck.

"You look ridiculous. You should see yourself." Lloyd said, an amusing glint in his eyes. He had his hand over his mouth. Gretel could tell he still wanted to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up pretty boy. You're the one that got me into this mess." Gretel mumbled. She flicked some mud at him and semi-waddled toward the house.

"And that's why it's funny." Lloyd said with a straight face which caused her to chuckle. She rolled her eyes at him. He should be glad she understood dry humor.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She said, going into her house and inviting him in. She was careful to avoid the carpets.

"I came to ask if you wanted anything for your birthday." Lloyd said, poking the dead flower in her vase.

"Not really. I still don't have anything in mind. I really got everything here, besides my family at least." Gretel explained. She ran the bath and went over to her dresser to pull out some more clothes. Lloyd went into her kitchen and got the mop.

"Speaking of which, have you written that letter?" Lloyd asked, lightly wetting the mop. He started to clean up the tracks. Might as well since it was kinda his fault that she's all dirty. Not that he'd ever say that. Gretel let out a really big sigh. "I take it that you haven't?"

"It's so hard! How can I apologize for something I don't really understand? Hansel never talked to me about it. I mean,yes, I lied, but it was because I didn't want him to worry! If he worried, he'd try to do something to stay here or something stupid. I didn't want to put him in danger. Besides, he already broke the rules on visiting me! I've already got a lot dealing with the hit man trying to kill me. Then there's me trying to keep my gender hidden, and I still need to go to court to deal with Sol! What does he expect me to do? It's hard!" Gretel vented. "This sucks. It just plain sucks." She said and dropped her clean clothes on the shelve beside the bath.

"Think about it in his perspective. If you knew your brother was keeping something that big from you, would you get angry about it?" Lloyd asked. "If you knew your brother was in danger, you would do anything to protect him right? He thinks the same way. You two are twins. You may have wanted to protect him but, in keeping it away from you, you only hurt him more."

Gretel glared at him and opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything.

"Shut your mouth. You're gonna let the flies in." Lloyd said. Gretel growled, hmphed and stomped her foot.

"You suck!" She shut the door and began to undress. She furiously took off her dirty clothes and tossed them into the hamper. "I really hate that you become so logical at times. It makes me so angry." She pouted, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"It's your fault for being emotional." Lloyd said behind the door. She could feel his smirk through the door. It made Gretel feel uncomfortable that here she was, bathing, naked and all that stands between them was a wooden door.

"Why are you still here anyway?" Gretel mumbled, getting her loofah and washing the grime off.

"I just want to get a good grasp for what you want on your birthday." Lloyd said, his voice sounding muffled.

"Why do you care so much about my birthday anyway?" Gretel asked annoyed and irritated. She dried herself off and put on some lotion. She kept her ear out for Lloyd's response but she heard none. "Lloyd?" Still nothing. She began fidgeting and put on her clothes. Her hair still damp from the humidity. "Hey you ok?" Gretel said, opening the door. She was a bit surprised when she saw Dirk and Lloyd. Dirk looked extremely annoyed and ditto for Lloyd. They were glaring openly at each other. Gretel swore she could see sparks between their eyes. And not the good kind.

"Uh-"

"Why is he in the bath! You told me he was outside." Dirk fumed.

"I didn't want him to come out naked while we were around, so I tried to get us out. At least he had some sense to clothe himself before coming out." Lloyd said, crossing his arms.

"Um-" Gretel tried.

"Don't talk to him like that." Dirk said, his voice getting lower. His face in a scowl.

"Dirk-"

"He knows what I mean. Now if you would kindly leave, I'm trying to have an important conversation with him." Lloyd said, glaring at Dirk and inching just slightly closer.

"Lloyd-"

"I need to ask him something to so lay off!" Dirk said with his voice raised. His hand making a slicing motion. He was getting angry.

"Uh-"

"Make me." Lloyd challenged. It almost look like there was about to be a brawl.

"Would you both just shut your mouths!?" Gretel shouted. That finally snapped them out of it. Dirk looked around sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Lloyd scoffed and pouted a bit. Gretel sighed, feeling a headache coming on. Water still dripped from her hair, soaking her shoulders. If she got sick, she was gonna make both of them play nursemaid.

"Lloyd, I think you know me well enough to know what I want for my birthday. Besides, whatever you get me, I'll like it." She answered. "So, now that we got that out of the way. Dirk, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, well, I was wondering if you'd like some leftovers from the cafe?" Dirk said, mentioning the bag on the table.

"Awesome, what do we have?" Gretel wondered. She took out the boxes which contained the food. "Lloyd set the table." He gave a scowl but went into the kitchen nonetheless.

"Paprika Marinade, some mushroom rice, leftover pizza, and Marian made some blueberry pie!" Dirk explained, pointing to all the things he named. There were two separate boxes since it was so much food.

"I'm gonna get fat if you keep bringing all of these leftovers." Gretel laughed, her mouth watering in anticipation.

"Getting fat is the least of your problems. Aren't you supposed to bring your animals in? It's getting late." Lloyd asked, setting the plates down with some small clunks.

"Wah! I forgot! Go ahead and reheat these Dirk, I'll be back in a bit." Gretel said, a bit aware that the tension in the room grew when she went out. She took a big gulp of fresh air and let it all out. That was exhausting. She understood why Dirk was tense. He was probably jealous that Lloyd was there. Things didn't really look that great when she was also bathing and he was there. Lloyd was just confusing her. When he told her of the girl he liked, he never mentioned her name. Did he like her? She shook that thought out of her head. She didn't want to think about it really. If both of them liked her, what would she do?

What could she do?

'Things are just getting complicate. I have to give Dirk an answer, but do I want to say no?' Gretel finally put away all of her animals and felt a chill in the air. She smiled. Autumn really was her favorite season. She came in to Dirk and Lloyd sitting on their chairs glaring at each other.

'This is not gonna be a fun night is it?' Gretel thought and let out a sigh.

"Seriously. Are you guys gonna be like this? Just kiss and make up or something." Gretel said, sitting down. Dirk started to sputter while Lloyd started to stifle his laughter. After her comment, things became lighter. Dirk had to get used to Lloyd's weird sense of humor. He was watching as Gretel and Lloyd did their battle banter. The food was delicious as usual. Dirk made sure to give Gretel the recipes later. Gretel's mouth became blue as did the rest of boy's when they finally ate the blueberry pie. After the big dinner, everyone helped with the dishes.

"It's about time I get back. I have to look over my stock for the next bazaar. I'll make sure to get something you like. It's in the third month right?" Lloyd asked. Gretel walked him to the door.

"Yep on the 19th, so you still have a bit of time before then. I'll be waiting." Gretel said. He said good night and started on the path down the farm.

"I have never seen Lloyd like that before. He only acts like that around Sherry and Felix. You really got him out of his shell huh?" Dirk said, sitting down on a chair.

"He doesn't have a shell. He's just all business. He has a weird sense of humor and likes to make fun of people, but he's not a bad guy. He's really cool but there are times when I can't really make heads or tails about him. He's still mysterious." Gretel said, sitting next to him.

"So um the cooking festival is coming, are you gonna enter?" Dirk asked. His cheeks grew red. Gretel chalked it up to the fact they were alone.

"Hmm, I guess. I'm not as good as you but I'll try my best!" Gretel said excitedly. "Do you know which type of dish we have to enter?"

"It has to be an appetizer. I have loads of recipes, you can just choose one. I'm thinking of going for the miso eggplant, to go with the autumn feel you know?" Dirk said.

"That's a really good idea. I'm thinking of doing a stew of some sort. Maybe a fish dish." Gretel explained. "Fish was always common where I lived so I know how to prepare them really good. Heh, I still remember the first time my mom gave me and my sister our first fish. She just laid it right there on the cutting board. Dad caught it just a few hours ago." Gretel laughed, "My sister swore that the fish was still alive and didn't want her to cut it up. When I said I saw the eye moved, she freaked! That was when...I really...wanted to cook..."

Thinking of Hansel made her sad. She still didn't know how to properly apologize to him. Her letter is still stashed away with her journal. She wondered if he was even going to visit her anymore.

"You'll see her again, I know it!" Dirk said.

"I hope you're right." Gretel sighed.

* * *

**Thank you for your patience and I will try to make the edits as fast as I can. (Damn this perfectionist side of me!)**

**Guest: So no accent? Yeah I heard New Yorkers are a bit rude, but not all of them! I knew two who were pretty cool people. Don't be up too late and that sucks to be up so early but I got to be early for my work too. I'm up at 2 40 am -_-**

**Guest2: If you read the other replies you would know that Dirk doesn't figure it out until WAY later, part of the whole story, sorry! x3 and I know right! There was this guy giving them away on this facebook page and my SO was able to snag one! Hopefully we'll be able to get the other two legendaries as well!**

**ANOTHER SHOUT OUT TO NENELATA! READ HER STORY HARVEST MOONSHINE! ANOTHER GRAND BAZAAR STORY! as a suggestion, i'm not trying to force you to read it or anything ;_**

**PLEASE REVIEW XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**So several things happened which made this hiatus much longer than need be. I got into a fight with my family (everything is better now), I almost cut a piece of my finger off (the nail is regrowing, VERY SLOWLY) and then my laptop's wireless function is not really working. It's ok for about 10-20 minutes and then ZAP no more internet. Then my husband's computer was kaput so there wasn't another place to really write. Fortunately things got better, got myself an ethernet cable and what not. ANYWAY, I'm back baby! Weekly updates on thurs.**

**All the chapters have finally been edited. Those who are following this story should probably go back and re-read the story so that future events won't be as confusing. Now that we got all that cleared up, ONWARD! :D**

* * *

Sherry sighed. It was her turn to rake up all the leaves. Her father was busy inside their house, talking to everyone that has stalls open about making the bazaar even bigger. News stations have been asking for permission to film their fast growing market. It made her father really happy. She sighed wistfully, leaning against the rake. Her thoughts going back to Hansel. They have been spending less time together recently. He seemed to be avoiding everyone. Dirk told her not to think about it too much but Sherry missed him. She sensed that something was bothering him every single time they met at the cafe. He wouldn't tell her about it. He just shouldered it all on his own.

She wanted to put his mind at ease but didn't really know how. Being in love was hard she realized. With Lloyd she felt comfortable and he felt familiar. Even though he never really let her in, she was sure she'd marry him eventually. She never expected a guy like Hansel coming in her life. He turned her life upside down. In the good way, but she never expected falling in love with him. She heard the door click open and stood up, trying to look like she was doing her chores.

People started to come out. Joan, Marian, Raul, Karen, Gotz, Lloyd, and Hansel. He gave her a small wave. His hair was growing out longer. His bangs swept his eyes. She could probably make a small ponytail out if it.

"Hansel, would you like to join me in the cafe later?" Sherry asked tentatively, her hands fidgeting with the rake.

"Oh sure, wanna come with Lloyd?" Hansel asked. Lloyd shook his head.

"No, I have a few numbers to scrunch. We'll talk later." Lloyd said. He waved good bye to both of them and started his way down the cobblestone path.

"So when do you wanna meet up?" Hansel asked, putting his hands in his pockets. His eyes were a soft brown. Sherry could probably lose herself in them.

"O-oh, um, anytime. How about six?" Sherry said, snapping out of it. Hansel agreed and went behind the house, toward a shortcut to go home. Sherry sighed. She was a love struck fool. She wondered if all the heart wrenching was even worth it.

"Ah Sherry! I'm sorry you had to sweep up the porch. Those leaves get everywhere!" Felix said. Her father's voice has always been loud. She got used to it really fast.

"It's nothing. The good thing is that the wind has died down so they won't be flying all over the place. How did the meeting go?" Sherry asked, trying to make more small mounds.

"Very well! We might be opening at 75% once we hit the new year. Everyone is talking about it. I had to explain to Hansel that he will have to pay Gotz to increase his stall for that time. Have you scheduled when the reporters will come by for that interview and showing?" Felix asked, his voice becoming giddy.

"Yes. They are scheduled to come by in the first month of spring, on the 20th." Sherry answered. "I marked it on your calender."

"Good, by that time...well. I'll bag all of these leaves and throw them in the river later. You go on and relax." Felix said, rubbing the top of her head. She went down the trail. She decided to go towards the river to unwind and maybe talk to Antoinette. As she crossed the bridge she saw Hansel talking to Angelo in the flower bed. She has seen them together a lot. It stung that she chose to spend time with him than with her.

She was being unreasonable but she didn't care. She wanted to know why he wasn't paying attention to her. She brushed her hair, made sure her clothes looked impeccable. Why didn't he see only her? She bit her lip. She couldn't handle this uncertainty anymore. She walked over to where they were.

"The islands are really nice and cool this time of year and, oh hey Sherry. It's not six yet." Hansel said a confused look on his face.

"Oh I know. Um, what were you two talking about?" Sherry asked, her previous courage gone.

"How my home looks wonderful in the fall. The mugginess and heat gone from the summer and we get good winds too. The only thing that was bad was the hurricanes. Otherwise, it was almost magical." Hansel described.

"He was asking me if I would like to join him if he would ever go back to paint some more." Angelo said, scratching some more into his sketchpad.

"You would take Angelo?" Sherry asked, her heart shrinking. The smile on her face was gone.

"Oh yeah, he would love it! I would show him the places where he could paint! We'd go over to Pierre's restaurant. Then we could visit more of the islands! Go swimming. There would be tons of things to do!" Hansel explained but the more he seemed excited, the more Sherry's face fell. Angelo noticed and tapped him on the shoulder to make him stop.

"You would take him but not me?" Sherry asked. She pulled on her hair.

"Oh, if you would like to come that would be good too! Maybe Lloyd and Dirk would like to come too." Hansel said. Angelo winced. He knew where this was going.

That really wasn't the right thing to say.

"No, I won't go. If I am always a second thought to you, then I will never go with you!" Sherry shouted and then ran.

It hurt to know that Hansel doesn't think of her constantly like she does for him. She can't force her feelings, but she just wished that he would notice her at least. A good morning every day, a good bye every evening. Not these on and off meetings between them. They were so few and far between nowadays. She wanted to spend more time with him. She wanted to grow closer to him. She wanted something more than this, anything!

"Wait!" Hansel grabbed onto her arm and stopped her. "Sherry, did I do something wrong? Please tell me." He pleaded.

She looked into his eyes. He was so worried for her, but it wasn't what she really wanted. It was his kindness that hurt the most. He is kind to everyone, not just to her. She wanted to monopolize him and to make him only hers. So she said the only thing that came to mind.

"I love you." Sherry said, a few tears rolling down her eyes. Hansel's eyes widen. He blushed and let her go. He took a few steps back which just hurt Sherry more. She felt her heart sank. She almost felt paralyzed as she felt pain throughout her body.

"W-W-W-W-What?" He squeaked out.

"I love you." Just those words gave her more strength to say what she needed. "I love your kindness. I love your willingness to help. The fact that you saved the bazaar. You are always on my mind. I always notice where you are. I love you Hansel." Sherry felt her tears freely flowing as Hansel just stared at her. His lip quivered. His ears were turning red. The more he hesitated, the more she knew the truth.

"Why? Why did you have to say that Sherry?" Hansel said. His voice sounded heavy. His fists were clenching and unclenching. He dared not look at her.

"You don't want anything to change Hansel, do you?" Sherry asked, her heart breaking.

"No it's not that. I'm sorry Sherry. I'm so sorry." Hansel said, looking away from her. A few tears coming from his eyes.

'Ah, so this is what emptiness feels like.' Sherry thought. He didn't feel the same way. His tears didn't meant anything to her. He looked so beautiful with those tears of pain. All that time thinking about him, wondering about a future, is gone before it could have started.

She didn't even realize when she came home. She didn't feel as she went up the stairs into her room. She took off her shawl and went over to her bookcase. She took out one and flipped to where her bookmark was. It was the moondrop flower that he had given her as a late birthday present. She wanted to keep it forever. She took it out. It was neatly pressed against the paper. She took it in her hands and prepared herself. She was going to rip it. There was no point in keeping this. Her hands shook and she felt more tears coming out of her eyes.

She couldn't do it though. She couldn't destroy it. Even after he rejected her, she still loved him. Those feelings wouldn't go away so easily, not for a while. Now was the time where she could finally move on instead of relying on her fantasies. She would move on. She would become stronger.

It was her time.

0-0-0

Her fields were filled to the brim with beautiful fall crops. Her cows and chickens were healthy. She had a lot of gold saved up and was able to make the bazaar bigger with her produce.

So why did Sherry's tears make her feel so absolutely horrible?

Gretel knew that if Sherry felt that way about her, she wouldn't be able to reciprocate. How could she? At this time, she can't even fall in love with anyone. She finally found the reason why.

She was afraid of falling in love. She looked back at her experiences in the islands. Sure there were plenty of boys, but what was the point of even liking them if there were crops to be harvested? Animals to take care of? A few of them actually talked to her regularly, but she never bothered to even reach out. It was always Hansel and her, so what was the point of adding someone else to the mix?

Now she didn't have anyone. She wasn't on her island anymore. She had to deal with everything on her own. That made her scared but she got through it because Dirk and Sherry were there since the beginning. Now Sherry might not even talk to her again. Gretel hurt her because she was portraying herself as someone else. Not only that, even if she did fall in love with someone, it was a moot point. She wouldn't be here for long. Her time was running out. She would eventually be contacted by Blue again to be the witness and once that was done, she wouldn't need to stay here anymore.

Spring next year she wouldn't be here.

It hurt to know that. All the relationships, the hard work, and time invested, gone by the time she would leave. She wouldn't be able to keep this disguise up. She was only doing it this time because she needed to. She wished that she could just go out there and show them the true Gretel. How would they think once they knew they were lied to all that time?

She sighed and bumped her head against the table in her house.

There was too much going on in her life and not really anyone to talk to. There was Lloyd but the glances he gave her made her feel a little uncomfortable and Angelo didn't know anything about her situation. She still felt a little awkward around Dirk. What could she do?

Write.

She took out the paper and pen and just started writing.

Dear Hansel,

Things have been getting really hectic here. The farm and the animals are fine. I'm not fine. For the first time I have to deal with love. Yeah, I know right? Me in love? No, that isn't the case. I was almost confessed to by Dirk but I stopped that. Then Sherry went and confessed to me too. I had to turn her down, we couldn't be together. Now Lloyd looks at me strangely too. I feel like an animal being hunted almost, if you could understand that.

I realize now that keeping things from you was the worst decision ever. You are the only person that truly understands me. I really wish you were here. I'm so sorry Hansel. I miss you. I miss the times when we were the only people together. I want you here. I want to be protected by you again. I don't want to be alone anymore.

Gretel caught herself crying again. It's been a long day. She decided to curl up in her bed and let it out.

_She heard a knock on the door. Gretel moaned and looked at the window. The sun hasn't even risen. There was another knock. She groaned and got up. She opened the door and there was Dirk._

_"What are you doing here?" She said, rubbing her eyes. Dirk looked weird to her. He was taller? When did that happen? He looked at her with such a passion. It was almost frightening._

_"I love you." He said. Gretel felt her face heat up. That was nothing compared when Dirk grabbed her face and kissed her. It was forceful and she felt their teeth knock a couple of times. Suddenly he was on top of her, on her bed. There was a sort of hungry look in his eyes. It made her feel flustered. His face, his body was so close..._

She woke up with a start. Her face was heated and it was suddenly too warm. It was such a vivid dream. A bit too vivid. She touched her lips. It really did feel like someone actually kissed them. She rolled around her bed in embarrassment. How could she even think like that? She looked at her clock. It was 4:30 am. She sighed and rubbed her face. It was much too early. She settled back into her bed and quickly fell asleep again.

She got up normally and looked at her calendar. It was one month until her birthday. She wondered what she should do. She knew that Lloyd was going to get her something. Dirk was going to make her chocolate cake, but she always were able to spend them with her family.

She felt extremely homesick. She sighed. She tended to her animals, watered her plants, cut some tea leaves and made sure her tree was growing properly. All of this work made her think of her family again. She groaned and bumped her head again.

'I swear I'm going to leave this town with a head full of grey hair.' She thought to herself. She started on the path to walk out and she saw the kids playing in the flower bed.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" She said.

"We're checking to see if there are fairies!" Cindy said and Lauren nodded.

"Yeah right! I'm looking for some bugs to play pranks with!" Kevin said.

"Didn't your mom get angry at you for playing too many pranks? You need to stop." Cindy said.

"Nah! It's too boring around here unless you play pranks! Right Hansel?" Kevin said. She chuckled.

"Well you have to be careful when you play pranks because when you do too many, people will be expecting it. If you take a break, you can do a really big prank and they won't see you coming." Gretel said.

"Woah, you're right! Alright, I'm going to go and plan a big one then!" Kevin said, jumping down the cliffs.

"You shouldn't say that to him or else Ivan will get mad at you too." Cindy said, crossing her arms.

"Ivan?" Gretel wondered.

"Yeah, we saw Ivan talking to Dirk about it. He was really angry at him. If you say stuff like that to Kevin, I'll tell Ivan so he can get mad at you too." Cindy said, sticking her tongue out.

"Is Dirk ok?" Gretel ask.

"H-He left. D-Down the r-river." Lauren stuttered.

"Thanks Lauren." Gretel said as she jumped the staircase cliffs. She knew how much Dirk loved her brother. This argument would most likely hurt him. She had to find him.

* * *

**Did anyone else like that dream? I had a fun time writing it! It was hard writing it with my eyes closed. I have this weird sort of awkwardness writing/read/watching that type of stuff. Anyway, REPLY TIME! SHOUT OUT TO: YukiKitsune95 for following my story :3**

**Mega-Neko-96: Thank you so much for reviewing and putting this story in your alerts! I like Dirk too in Twin Towns but Bazaar is an awesome game!**

**Honestly: Yeah Angelo seems so cute! I love all bazaar guys, except for Ivan. He seems too girly in my opinion.**

**Scarlence: Woah that was one loong review! Thank you for your patience! And yeah it's those little details that really get you, you know? I also did what you asked. I didn't tone down the dialogue but I did add a little bit more so you're not bombarded by it. Much thanks for everything!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**Already to chapter 20, woo! No I still haven't finished on the story. I've been kinda obsessed with another story. Damn my mind and my creativity! If anyone is interested in Dragon Age, I just finally uploaded a SI (self insert) check it out if you want to!**

* * *

Dirk looked up in the sky. It was already nightfall. He sat by the riverbed near Angelo's lodge. He shivered a little bit. It was already so chilly out. He sighed. He didn't like the fact that Ivan accused him of making Kevin do more pranks. Then Dirk finally realized that he was right but it still hurt. It hurt that his brother didn't trust him. This was probably how Gretel felt when Hansel lied to her.

He skipped a rock and sighed.

Kevin's pranks have been getting worse recently. Do you have something to do with that, Dirk?

He threw a rock which cause some ripples. He heard someone come up and there was Hansel. His heart skipped a beat. His clothes were torn a bit, there was mud in his face and he was breathing heavily.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Geez, you made me and your brother worry our minds out!" Hansel said, sitting down right next to him. He groaned and complained.

"What happened?" Dirk asked.

"Well, I met up with the kids on the staircase cliffs and Kevin told me that Ivan scolded him. He said that his pranks have been getting worse recently and that he should stop. He said that he heard your fight. I knew you'd be hurt because of it. I came looking for you. I tried looking for you and fell in the river. Then I got caught in a bunch of bushes and tore my clothes. Then a mud puddle attacked me." Hansel explained. Dirk laughed out loud just imagining it. He became somber and looked out at the sky. The stars were twinkling.

"It hurt to know that he didn't trust me. Even though he was right. Heh, all I could do was run away. I'm such a child." Dirk said, feeling a lump in his throat. "That's what I do to the people closest to me. I just run away."

"That's not true." Hansel said. "Yeah, you're energetic, so what? That's the thing I like the most about you. Besides, you didn't run away from me. You helped me settled down when I first came here. You also helped me when my hand was torn up. Even when we fought, we still made up and stuff. You didn't run away from me even when you said you..."

Dirk stared at him. He flushed from his neck all the way up to his ears. They both looked away from each other. Dirk felt his face turn hot.

"A-Anyway, you have never ran from me. You always came back. Besides, I, well, I mean. You...You look better when you're smiling..." Hansel said. Dirk took a peek and he was staring at the ground. It turns out that his hands can also get red as well. Dirk chuckled.

"Thank you Hansel. I mean it. I know I still have a lot of growing up to do. I like being myself though, so I'll just have to tone down the energy you know?" Dirk said.

"You could always work on my farm. It's getting harder and harder to herd all the animals out." Hansel said.

"You do know you can get cats and dogs that can do that right?" Dirk said. Hansel kept quiet.

"Yeah, there is that. Well, it's getting late. We should probably be heading home. You shouldn't worry your brother more." Hansel said, getting up and helping Dirk up.

He felt a little courageous at the moment, and decided to link them together. He saw Hansel flushed again. Dirk just stared at Hansel and took a step forward. Hansel almost became purple. Dirk noticed that he stopped just touching him at random when he confessed. If Hansel got this flustered by some minor touches, Dirk wondered if he should do it more often.

"I really like talking to you. I'm glad you came here." Dirk said. Hansel nodded dumbly. He noticed that Hansel seemed almost fragile at that moment and decided to let go of his hand. "Well, it's not getting any warmer. You should get going ok?"

So Dirk ran but not because he felt he did something wrong. It was because his heart felt like it was about to burst with energy. He knows he shouldn't get his hopes up, but just those few moments with Hansel seemed to give him more energy than ever! He opened the door and saw Ivan in the dining room. He bowed low to him.

"I'm sorry! I acted like a kid and you were right." Dirk apologized. There were a few tense minutes before Ivan sighed out.

"It's ok, but please don't do that again. I might die out of worry you know?" Ivan chuckled, putting a hand on Dirk's shoulder. Dirk chuckled and they shared a quick brotherly hug. "So, what is this dish that you were experimenting with?"

0-0-0

Gretel let the bath soak into her tired muscles. She sighed contently. She noticed that her hair had grown longer and the roots were showing. She didn't care though. Her face heated up, thinking to earlier that night. Dirk seemed like a man to her.

Ever since that dream she had of him, all she saw was Dirk the guy not Dirk the friend. She has become aware of his existence. She thought back about all the little touches he did, the things he asked or did. It made sense now.

Then all the blood pooled out of her face. He's in love with Hansel the guy, not Gretel. He wasn't in love with her. He was in love with an idea. It hurt her. It sucked that the one guy you finally became aware of, wasn't actually in love with you.

She blew bubbles, trying to keep herself distracted from the pain in her heart.

'I like Dirk, but he doesn't like me. He likes Hansel.' Gretel thought. 'So that probably means he's swinging for the other side. I don't have a chance if I told him my secret.'

"Urgh! Why can't I ever win!? This sucks so much!" Gretel said, getting out of the bath. She wore her pj's and took out the letter she was writing to Hansel. It helped her that she wrote to him though she wondered how many pages a single envelope would hold since she was up to 5.

'I finally found a guy I like. He likes Hansel. He doesn't like Gretel.'

At this point she found herself with tears in her eyes. She has been living her life as Hansel for the most part of the year. She hasn't been 'Gretel' and from the realization with Dirk, she feels as if she was losing herself.

Who was Gretel? Just a person of the past. She heard a knock on the door and she wiped her eyes quickly and opened it.

"Hey." Lloyd said.

"Oh, what are you doing here? It's pretty late. Come in, I don't want to get sick." Gretel said. Lloyd came in and saw the letter on the table.

"Looks like you're making headway into this letter." Lloyd said, picking up the letters.

"Don't read that! It's private!" Gretel said, and Lloyd kept it out of her reach. She tried reaching it but he was taller than her. She growled in frustration and decided to jump for it. He started to laugh and she was finally able to get it. "Ok so what do you want?"

"A letter." He chuckled and took out an envelope. It had no return address and she recognized the handwriting. She opened it.

Gretel,

The next hearing is in one week. Be prepared as they will call on you. You need someone to bring you to the city. I believe I'm being targeted. If I come for you, they will likely know where you are. Stay safe.

'Really? When will this stop?' She thought.

"I'll take you." Lloyd said, just having read the letter over her back.

"What? You don't need to do that." Gretel said.

"I want to. It'll give me a chance to use a disguise for once." Lloyd said.

"Wow, really?" Gretel said sarcastically.

"In all seriousness, I'll take you and I'll be there as well. I won't let you go alone." Lloyd said. Gretel felt a little lighter knowing that she'll have Lloyd there, but she couldn't stop her stomach turning from the fact that she'll have to be in front of _him_ again.

"I'm actually really scared. I saw him kill a man. Even though he'll be in chains, that image won't ever be erased from my mind. I'll be there and he'll be there. I'll see him and he'll see me. The man from my nightmares. What am I going to do? What if I can't answer the questions? What if that one hitman is there? What-"

"Hey, hey calm down. You're hyperventilating again. Breathe, slowly. Shh." Lloyd said, taking her hands into his own. She choked back a sob, she felt herself shaking. It was starting to sink in. All the pent up stress, leaking out. She let out a small whimper, and she couldn't really feel her legs. She almost collapsed, but Lloyd caught her.

"I'm scared! I'm scared!" She shouted.

"I know." Lloyd said softly.

She started to wail like a little child, clinging onto Lloyd for dear life. She was terrified. She felt that her nightmares were going to come true. She was scared of dying, leaving her family wondering what happened to her. Never apologizing to Hansel, not being able to eat her mother's ratatoille or seeing her dad expertly tending to the animals.

She started to feel dizzy and weak. She was hyperventilating again. She needed a paper bag or something. She heard Lloyd say something to her but she was too far into her terror, she couldn't focus on it.

She felt something against her lips that made her stop breathing and calm down. It felt soft and warm. It felt like...

It dawned on her that Lloyd was kissing her. His lips were against hers. She probably would have been extremely flustered and pushed him off her, but she needed the comfort. She missed her mom's kisses, her dad's hugs, her brother's closeness. She finally calm down, although she still had a few stray tears. They parted and Lloyd wiped her tears with his sleeve. She looked at him before nuzzling in the crook of his neck. She felt him become tense and felt a little elated when he started to carry her towards her bed.

He set her down but she didn't let go of his robes. She knew she was being selfish. She was hoping that she wouldn't be sending him the wrong signals.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Nothing is your fault. I should be the one apologizing. Although, I had to do it to calm you down." Lloyd said.

"It was my first kiss..." Gretel said. She saw Lloyd turn a little red and turn away. "Thank you."

"I-It's not a problem." Lloyd said.

"Can you stay here until I fall asleep?" She said, feeling her throat break and her eyes fill with more tears.

"Yeah, don't worry." Lloyd said. She closed her eyes, feeling his hand go through her hair. It was almost like her mothers. Finally sleep claimed her. Gretel didn't dream that night and felt like her entire face was swollen from her breakdown from last night. She looked down and realized that she still had Lloyd's robes on top of her. She probably didn't let go so he just left them there.

She sighed. Lloyd was a good man. He liked her as well and has been able to keep her emotionally stable for the most part. He didn't even need to. Well she probably forced him to listen to her the first few times, and then something changed. He started to do it out of his own free will.

He didn't see her as Hansel. He saw her as herself, in her entirety. Her good moments, her sad moments, her weird and goofy side. He saw her at her lowest and stayed with her and is even helping her through her whole ordeal.

He saw Gretel and she felt a little more like herself then.

* * *

**Gah, I didn't want to do the whole cliche kissing thing. I felt like I lowered myself but it really want the best thing to do. Hyperventilating is when you have too much oxygen in your system. It's the reason why you breath into a bag to let the carbon dioxide bond with the blood cells instead of oxygen so you can calm down. You can breath slowly, get a paper bag, or hold your breath. Thank you Piplup1212 for following :D Time for replies!**

**manga-neko-96: Thank you for reviewing! So cool that you are also a part of a twin set. Grand Bazaar is an awesome game, very slow too since you're not on a time limit to marry :3**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Dirk hummed to himself, putting the shiny glaze on top of the chocolate cake. He decided he was going to be fancy and instead of a buttercream chocolate cake, he decided to go with a chocolate mousse cake. He put on the finishing touches and looked back on his handy work. It looked delicious. He told everyone how he wanted to have a surprise party for Hansel. It was to celebrate all of his work towards the bazaar and the town.

Kevin, Cindy and Lauren were all stoked about it. Their parents had to constantly remind them not to tell Hansel. Hansel was busy this season, with all of his crops giving out load after load of vegetables. He's never seen Hansel so tired. He barely had any time to hang out, which made Dirk's planning easier.

Sometimes he saw Lloyd and him together, but he pushed down that jealousy. Whatever Lloyd got him, it wouldn't top his party. He really wanted to wipe that smirk off his face though.

"Wow!" Sherry said coming into the café. "That looks amazing! You really went all out for this party huh?"

"Yeah, I can't help myself. I got plenty of food. I heard everyone is going to come. No one should be hungry after today." Dirk said, crossing his arms and nodding. Yes he did feel very proud of himself.

"So when should I get him?" Sherry said.

"Heh, everyone should be here by 4 so maybe around 5. So people should be filling out now." Dirk said. Marian and Joan came by with some disposable cups, utensils and plates.

"We finally got everything." Joan said, placing it down on one the tables.

"We're here!" Kevin shouted, coming in with Cindy and Lauren, along with their parents. A bit later came in Antoinette, her father Claude, Ivan and Freya. Stuart and Ethel came in. Soon after that Angelo and Daisy came in, their hands linked together. All that was missing was Lloyd, Hansel and Felix.

"Alright Sherry, you go get Hansel." Dirk said and she nodded, going out the doors. Soon after she left, Felix came in with a couple of bottles of his personal wine. Everyone was talking excitedly. Kevin, who was the look out, finally saw Hansel cross the bridge with a blindfold over his eyes. He was being lead by Sherry and Lloyd.

"He's here!" Kevin shouted. Everyone hushed up, the kids giggling.

"I really don't think anything could surprise me." Hansel said as they lead him through the door.

"You say that now." Lloyd said and Sherry giggled.

"Are you ready?" Sherry said excited. She took off the blindfold.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Hansel!" Everyone shouted and Hansel had his flabbergasted look on his face. Dirk felt so much joy coming from his heart. Everyone went and hugged Hansel and gave him praise. He still looked like he was in shock. Suddenly he started crying and everyone slightly teased him for it.

"Happy Birthday Hansel! So what do you think?" Dirk said, after everyone finally scattered and started to get the food.

"This is amazing...I...I...I'm speechless, you have rendered me unable to speak." Hansel said with a giggle. Dirk rubbed his head and blushed. "Thank you so much. I...never had this many people for my birthday ever! It was only just my family or their friends. This is wonderful!" Hansel said, letting out a couple of tears.

"It's all for you. You've down loads of stuff for this town! You saved the bazaar, Kevin, and made everyone happy. We're all glad you're here. Look, we even got you presents!" Hansel said, mentioning the table full of bags and boxes. Hansel had a gigantic smile on his face.

"That's all for me?" He made a giddy little laugh and clapped his hands together. Dirk felt that something was off but didn't pay much attention to it. Lloyd just tapped Hansel's shoulder and said something to him. Then Hansel hugged Dirk, it almost took his breath away. "You are amazing!"

"There's also plenty of food too." Sherry described as she led him towards everything. Dirk felt his face getting hot and soon it was only Lloyd and Dirk standing.

"I'll admit, this was a pretty good idea on your part. I won't lose him to you yet." Lloyd said with another smirk.

"Whatever. It's the thought that really counts." Dirk said.

"This tastes amazing!" Hansel said, stuffing his face with food. Everyone was having the time of their lives. There were a bunch of conversations flying about. As a surprise, Stuart managed to bring his record player over and started playing it.

At first only Felix and Sherry started dancing, which surprised everyone considering his size. Soon the parents went ahead, as did Stuart and Ethel. Hansel invited Sherry over to dance, though it looked like he was out of practice. Dirk wanted to dance with him, but didn't even know how considering they were both men. Felix uncorked the wine and everyone tried a sip of it.

Hansel looked hesitantly to take a drink, but Felix did a toast and Hansel downed his first cup. Then a second one but that was it. Everyone else really enjoyed the stock.

"So how are you?" Dirk said, finally finding some time to spend with him.

"This is an amazing party! Man! I still can't believe you pulled this off. You are one amazing guy, I could kiss you!" Hansel said which made both of them flush. "Well I could, but then this would turn totally awkward so I'll just do it in my head. Wait, that doesn't really sound right, well, anyway, so is it time for cake?"

"Sure!" Dirk chuckled, trying to calm down his heart rate. He took out the cake and was met with praises from everyone. He gave the knife to Hansel and he cut the first slice. Everyone helped themselves to it and Dirk saw his brother and Freya share a slice with each other.

"Alright, since everyone has cake in their bellies, time for presents!" Felix said, his muscles bulging. "This one is from me. Now that the third windmill is open, here you go." It was a new fishing pole.

"Woah! Thank you!" Hansel said. He was opening presents left and right. Kevin got him a bug catching net, Cindy and Lauren did bouquets. Antoinette gave him blue magic flowers seeds for the next spring. Hansel smiled sadly but continued on. A new hat and clothes from Ethel and Stuart. Joan and Marian said they helped with the food so that was their gift, before giving him a new pot.

Sherry gave him a bookmark, and Ivan gave him a new asset notebook. Freya gave Hansel a kiss on the cheek which made him extremely red. Angelo and Daisy gave him a painting of the town in spring.

By the time the party ended in the wee hours, only Lloyd, Dirk, and Sherry stayed to help out clean the café.

"Well, things look a lot more better. I should go ahead and join my dad. Need to get things ready for the next bazaar." She said. She gave Hansel a kiss on the cheek and left.

"You're the popular one." Lloyd remarked.

"I know, it surprised me." Hansel said, giggling. "Are you alright here Dirk? You don't need me to help with anything?"

"No I'm good. Oh well, there is your other gift." Dirk said. He went into his pocket and retrieved a small bottle. It had sand and water in it.

"Ooh, what is it?" Hansel said taking it.

"It's, um, from the ocean. I knew you were near one and there isn't one here. Just the river so, I know it's not the same but, here's a bit of ocean for you." Dirk rambled.

"Thank you, this is so sweet." Hansel said smiling and blushing at the same time. Dirk thought that he looked extremely bright. "I think it's time for me to head home. Wanna help me with my stuff? Huh, it looks like Lloyd already took some." Dirk looked around and it's true, some of the things were already gone and Lloyd wasn't there. They took the rest of the bags and headed up the trail. They were in a comfortable silence the way there.

The trail was very illuminated by the full moon. Dirk was pretty happy, everything went as planned. 'I totally beat Lloyd.' He thought. They crossed his fields and his lights were on already. Dirk opened the door and Lloyd was there, the bags of gifts on the table.

"I put away a few of your things already so you don't have to worry." Lloyd said.

"Oh thanks, just set them here too Dirk. Ah, what a night. I'll be going to sleep ok guys? You two should head home too." Hansel said.

"I'll stay. I still haven't given your gift. Your brother should be waiting for you Dirk." Lloyd said with that smirk again. Dirk scoffed but said his good night anyway. There's no way Lloyd could have done anything better. Right?

0-0-0

"You know you didn't have to stay. It's already really late. We're going to sleep in for the bazaar." Gretel said, taking off her hat and getting her pj's.

"I told you I have a gift for you." Lloyd said.

"I can't think of anything you'd like to give me." Gretel chuckled. Lloyd looked at her with that intense look again. She looked away but couldn't help but feel his presence. He was right behind her.

"Here, use this band to put your hair up." Lloyd said.

"Wow a band, you are so thoughtful." She said sarcastically and he bopped her on the head.

"Stupid, that wasn't the gift. Alright, now close your eyes." Lloyd said. She did and felt something around her neck. She opened her eyes and saw a small necklace around her neck. "You're a girl, so I thought this might fit you."

It was a gold chain with a silver stone that looked just like the moon. Gretel was speechless and turned towards Lloyd. She couldn't say a word, no one has ever given her something like this.

"It's a moon stone since you can only be yourself at night. I used one of the windmills to make it." Lloyd explained. Gretel's eyes started to tear up. This day was one of the greatest days in her life. She had an enormous party where people actually came and had fun. Delicious food and even dancing, but she felt out-of-place because she couldn't be herself.

She could be herself now and that stone meant that, no matter what, she is Gretel.

"Come on, stop crying. You could be a little happy about it." Lloyd said, wiping her tears away. She laughed.

"It's not that. I just had the best day ever and this just made it even greater. It still felt weird that everyone did this party, but it wasn't for 'me,' but this made me realize that I am me. I'm Gretel." She said. Lloyd smiled and held her face.

"Of course you are. Don't ever forget that, because I'll keep on reminding you." Lloyd said.

"Thank you." Gretel said, putting her hand on top of his. He tensed up and she realized what she was doing and took a step back. "Um...well...It's late so...You should go home." He grabbed her hand and look right at her but she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. It was powerful, full of emotion that he didn't usually show. He was close, very close to her now. She felt him kiss the top of her head and she felt her whole body become hot.

"Good night." Lloyd said, finally leaving. She slid to the floor, holding her face in her hands. She was burning up. She looked at her hand. Dirk's hand was smaller than Lloyd's and a lot more smoother. Lloyd's were rough and calloused from all the stones he had to deal with over the years.

Dirk was sweet, affectionate and a bit possessive at times. He knew how to have fun and was always sensitive to her feelings.

Lloyd was a bit brash, sarcastic, a little prideful. He knew to work and enjoyed it. He has seen a lot and has matured because of it.

Dirk loved Hansel but Lloyd liked Gretel.

Even if he didn't voice it, Gretel could see it in his eyes. That powerful gaze directed only at her. He didn't need to say it because he knew she felt it. These two different men, loving the same person but differently. She looked at the moon stone. It shined with an unworldly gleam. Clarity filled her mind, before she finally changed and went to sleep.

0-0-0

Cliff had some shades on, which looked absolutely suspicious at night, staking Blue's house. It seemed that he has caught onto Cliff's secret, dropping hints here and there that he knows Cliff was dealing with Skye. Skye was still recovering but his mental state has degraded. Cliff would often hear him arguing with himself, talking to someone or something that wasn't there.

It scared Cliff to know that he was associating himself with something who isn't fully mentally stable. Who knows what he could do? And Ann, what would she think of him if she knew the truth?

He finally saw a taxi drive up to the house. He saw Blue, his cap gone for several weeks now. He had to get rid of him, there was no other choice. He would go into his house, go to sleep and that's when Cliff will strike. An electrical fire gone wrong, Blue would wake up and he would suffocated in his sleep. They will never know. After a couple of hours, he finally got out and started making his way towards the house. Cliff checked a couple of windows and one wasn't locked.

He quietly made his way into the kitchen. Unfortunately there wasn't anything there he could use to start a fire. He slowly made his way into the living room when he saw the computer. There was not many cables but it would have to do. He took the plug out and took out a few items. He cut the rubber and started messing with the wires when he heard a click behind him.

"Cliff." Blue said. "Don't move or I will be forced to shoot you. You are under arrest for assisting a known fugitive. You didn't think to protect your phone."

'Not good, not good!' Cliff thought, raising his hands.

"Come on Blue. He was going to tell Ann-"

"Save it. I know all about your many affairs, you really think you could hide it?" Blue said. "Don't even think of calling for help. I already called the station and they're on the way as we speak."

"Then, if I'm going to go out, then I'll go out with a bang!" Cliff said, grabbing the scissors and stabbing them into Blue's leg. He let out a painful grunt and Cliff tackled him. They spent their time trying to win the upper hand but Cliff made sure to focus on Blue's leg. Cliff got on top and started to punch him. His knuckles hurt but Blue grabbed the scissors from his leg, pulled it out and stabbed him in the shoulder. Cliff cried out, grabbing his shoulder. Blue looked around the floor and saw the gun. Cliff followed his line of vision and went to grab it.

As the patrol moved into Blue's home, they heard one shot rang out. They immediately took our their guns and broke down the front door. There were two bodies stacked on top of each other. They saw one of them take off the other.

"About time you got here." Blue said, wiping the blood from his face. Cliff's dead eyes stared at him which gave him a shiver, a pool of blood collecting on the floor. He saw the ambulance lights and was carried out. He explained everything and gave them the evidence of Cliff's betrayal.

Blue spent the night in the hospital, his leg wrapped in gauze. The blood reminded him of days past, simpler days where all the had to worry about were the animals in the barn and of a pair of clear brown eyes that made him feel safe.

* * *

**Sorry I wasn't able to update last week! My updates might be coming in biweekly since I'm kinda stuck in a rut for the moment. But next time I will be uploading the two prequel fanfics that deals with Blue and Skye, so look forward to those coming in! :D**

**Shout out to Sealing Mistress for favoriting this story!**

**Scarlence: It's funny you should tell me all of that because when I took a creative writing class, the teacher told me NOT to include a bunch of details. The reason was that a story can get bogged down by too much detail, it can become boring or even repetative. Like George R. R. Martin, no one wants to read 2 pages of how birds are flying into the sunset. I know I have problems with tense usage. I'm still trying to work on that. My newer fanfic is totally addressing that problem. At least I don't use my commas as periods now :D So win for me there! If you keep giving me criticisms like this, I'm sure I'll be a super author by the time this is done, so keep it up!**

**Piplup1212: I loved your review bytheway "golly daisy?" that is awesome. Hopefully this chapter clarifies the whole love square, rectangle thing lol**


	22. Authors Note

**Author's Note.**

I guess I should probably explain why I haven't been updating this story. I got a flame a while back that complete sapped my love for this story. As much as I really loved working on this, apparently a sensitive character does not make a story. No one likes it when someone cries.

I had this story in my head for 2 years. I complete mapped it out from beginning to end. I really enjoyed writing it but little by little, people got me down on it. It really sucks actually. I guess that's where my own sensitivity has come out. I tried not to let it get to me, but it did.

So I'm not sure if I'll continue this story. I still have a lot of chapters on my computer but at this point, I'm not going to upload them.

I'm happy for all of you that decided to follow this story and have given me awesome reviews. I know I will eventually come back to it, but at I'll probably rewrite everything. I still don't get why people don't like it when a character cries too much. You would think that a regular someone would get extremely stressed out with something like this. Oh well.

As of right now, this story is on permanent hiatus. Thank you all for following me.


End file.
